Status:In A Relationship
by Aia Dragfilia
Summary: Natsu was in pinch and the person he can always rely on was Lucy. Now, he seems to have a problem about romantic relationship so by accident, he dragged Lucy onto this. For who knows how long, they have to pretend to be lovey-dovey and all. -AU-
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Status: In A Relationship**

**Paring: NaLu**

**Setting: AU**

**Genre: Romance and Humor and whatever comes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**A/N: I am not really that good unlike the others here in fanfiction that is why I am so thankful to those who read and appreciate my stories. This is going to be my first planned chapter story. Yep, first. I have another chapter story but it has no sane plot. Haha. So I'm asking for your support. Please be kind to me and excuse all the wrongs that you will notice. But then, I always appreciate constructive criticisms and kind reviews at the end of the chapters.**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia clicked the last button that will surely change her life for who knows how long. As she was reaching for her ringing phone, her eyes are busy reading all the comments that flood her sudden change of status.

Yep, she changed her status.

Her current status: In a Relationship

When a certain someone just commented on her life-risking move, she groaned as she softly rubs her aching temples.

'I'm so lucky my girlfriend is so proud of me! 3 3 3' – Natsu Dragneel

Darn this man who was her best friend and her boss. She got her phone only to read a text from Dragneel.

'Thanks for doing this.' - Natsu

She smiled. At least he knows how to behold gratitude. Then she suddenly rolled her eyes. It's not definitely the point here! She slammed her laptop shut as she jumps over her bed which is just beside her desk. How did she manage to get in this situation again?

**XOXOXOXO**

_"Lucy! I need your help!" Natsu screamed as he hovers on top of her desk making it impossible for Lucy to finish her boss' works._

_She just raised a brow at him not being surprised by her boss' sudden scream of help. Duh! He always needed her help! This lazy man who knows nothing but to pass his work to her ALWAYS needed her._

_"What is it? If it is work, just leave it there."_

_He frantically shook his head in disagreement._

_"No, no, no. That's not what I meant this time."_

_"Then what?"_

_She knows she should be sorry for her manners but Natsu insisted it. He wants them to act like friends despite of her protests when she was still new to work. They only act appropriately like what a boss and employee should do when they are outside their office._

_"I need a girlfriend. NO! Not just girlfriend. I need a fiancée!" He slammed his hands on her desk. Lucy snorted at his 'problem.'_

_Seriously? He acts like his problem could kill humanity!_

_"Then propose to your girlfriend. Look, SIR! I have a lot of work so if you would please excuse me. I don't have time to listen to your 'problems.'"_

_Natsu looked at her from the couch as she types something on her laptop. Meanwhile, Lucy can't work effectively because of the eyes that kept on watching her for about - she looked at her watch - for about twenty minutes now._

_She chose to ignore it as her hands crept from the drawer to get some crackers. She opened it, got one, munch it, and then gulped._

**_"Darn it Natsu! Fine! What's your problem again?!"_**

_He smiled a relieved smile and pulled her from her work-chair to make her sit beside him on the couch._

_"I heard my father and the Vice President talking." He paused for a moment. It seems like he's having a hard time saying what he had heard. Lucy snickered for not knowing this side of Natsu. Oh no, not the having a hard time part! She meant the side of Natsu being an eavesdropper!_

_"My father is contemplating whether to pass this company to me or not. He says I'm lazy-"_

_"Yes."_

_"He says I'm an easy go lucky guy-"_

_"Yes."_

_"I'm too young-"_

_"Yes."_

_"I'm not that responsible-"_

_"Yes."_

_"Lucyyyy!"_

_"Sorry."_

_He sighed._

_"And then the Vice President said that maybe I will learn to get serious in life if I got myself a girl. If I got myself into a serious relationship. She probably knows that I always fucked up with relationships so she suggested that. Geez. Can you believe that? She thinks that I will learn the value of everything through a girl." His hands were sweating badly so he has to grab a towel and wipe it off._

_"So you need me to help you find a girl who will pretend to be your girlfriend just to prove them wrong and have this company? Is that it?"_

_"No. Well, a part of it is right. But yes, I need your help about that not to prove them wrong but to be sure that I will have this. You agreed that I'm lazy, easy-go-lucky, young and irresponsible, but I can learn. I need to have a secured future."_

_Lucy snorted. She leaned her arms on the armrest of the couch._

_"You suck at acting. Fine, I'll help you." He gave her a big smile for her words. He always knew he could rely on her._

_"Thank you Luc—"_

_"But I don't like the idea of you lying to me."_

_"Sorry. I won't do that again."_

_And so, after that, they held a secret audition. Yes! A fucking secret audition of actress wanna-be's!_

_It was a success though because one of Natsu's classmate back in middle school auditioned and he said that she was pretty reliable with secrets and that she is likely to be believed as his fiancé because she's beautiful. No doubt, she is really pretty. With her silver hair, emerald eyes, small yet pointed nose, plump lips, skinny body with a fair skin, nobody will NOT take her seriously. She's too good just to be trashed._

_Her name is Lisanna Strauss. Lucy has already made a research about her to make sure that she's really reliable. They can't mess this up. If Sir Igneel would know what they did, she will surely be fucked up- INSTANTLY!_

_Until she's sure she's safe, that's the only day that Natsu will introduce her to his father. But fate has never been good to Natsu. Gah KARMA! Of all the days to get revenge for Natsu's ill-manners, why now?!_

_She knocked at the President's door, hands slightly shaking. She was so relieved that Natsu was the one who opened it up._

_"Lucy? What's up?" He asked in a cool way while grinning like there is no problem at hand. Ha! Let's see if you can smile after this._

_"We have a problem." She whispered, leaning into his ear to make sure no one will hear._

_"Wait. First, where's Lisanna? My father's been waiting for so long I swear he'll gonna throw me out if I make him wait for another minute."_

_"That's the problem. She's horribly sick now."_

_He felt like time stopped when he heard the news. The only thing that made him go back in time was the loud shout of his already impatient father._

_"NATSU? IS SHE ALREADY HERE?"_

_Natsu shot him the worried look, unable to utter a reply from his waiting father._

_Lucy suddenly felt a shiver shot right through her spine. She doesn't like the look Natsu is sending her now. He's eyeing her thoroughly from head to toe and it does not help that she's not in her usual uniform today. She's wearing a formal, half sleeved, fitted, white dress with blue linings at the neck and every ends._

_"Well, I do not have all the time to wait for her."_

_After that, all she knew was Natsu forcing her to enter the shitty door, pushing her hard. But because she's practically fragile because she's just a girl, Natsu succeeds on bringing her in front of her father. _

_"Pa, I want you to meet Lucy."_

_"Yes I know her."He took a cup of coffee, sipping right through it._

_"You see, she's my fiancée." He literally spit the coffee out, choking himself in the process while Lucy's eyes almost fall out of its sockets, her jaws apart, looking wildly shocked at Natsu's sudden confession._

_He stood fast and walked towards them, shaking Lucy's hand and hugging her in the process._

_"Lucy! I'm so glad it was you! Thank you for taking care of my idiot son while I'm on my back! Thank you! Congratulations to the both of you."He cried as he tapped Natsu on his shoulder._

_"I'm so proud of you."_

_Natsu smiled at him. You can't trace any hint of guilt from him for fooling his own father. But what his father did was beyond Lucy's expectation._

* * *

She groaned at the memory. She grabbed her laptop to read other people's comment. And currently, the leading comment was owned by his '_fiancé_'

'I love you Lucy! 3' – Natsu Dragneel

Her heart skipped a beat upon reading that. Suddenly, Gray's name appeared.

"Yo Lucy! Aren't you gonna answer him back?'

Right. Now that they were pretending, she just couldn't do things that will possibly reveal their secret, right?

She mustered all her strength to type those words.

'I love you, too, Natsu.'

She was still contemplating whether to add a heart on it or not. Gah! Whatever!

'I love you, too, Natsu. 3 3' – Lucy Heartfilia

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**-A.L.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Finding a certain logbook from a ton of books is not easy. And it is so not helping that her fiancé has been just whistling a tune on his favorite seat, not even bothering to help her out. After that ugly tune, it was followed by another one which irritates Lucy more.

"Can you please stop? You're not helping!" She almost throw the encyclopedia at him, but she just can't. She can't afford to pay for the possible damages her actions will cause if he dodge.

Natsu stood from his seat and walked behind the blonde. Lucy squeaked when she felt a hand creeping along her waist, caging her in a hug.

"What are you doing?" She uttered in annoyance and surprise while trying to break free from the hug. But whenever she attempts to, he would just tighten his hold like he was doing it on purpose.

He nuzzled her hair, sending shivers across the blonde.

"Is it bad to hug my fiancée? Your hair smells good." He snuggled against her hair more, sniffing it in the process that's why he can't see her face blushing madly in embarrassment.

Her hands turned into fists.

"Natsu—"She whispered.

"What is it?" Innocence lingers on his voice.

"Get off me! You damn lazy pervert!" She hit him with the encyclopedia she was itching to throw at him a while ago while he brought his hands up to defend himself against the strikes.

"You're so violent!" He commented while walking back his seat.

"Idiot! Who told you that you can just hug me like that?" She huffed as she placed the now found log book on her desk.

"I just wanna try it!"

"Then try it with another girl!"

"I can't."

"And why is that?" She raised a brow at him, her hand flipping the pages to find something.

"I'm tied to you. You're my fiancée, remember?"

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean you can just snuggle with me like that!" She complained, but Natsu doesn't seem to pay attention. His hand's under his chin, his eyes darted upward like he was thinking deeply.

"Come to think of it, you're the first girl who refused my hug." He said in an unbelieving tone.

"I'm just trying to be sweet to you and act like what normal couples would do so you won't get awkward when we're in public." He explained further.

"I don't care! Its freaking summer and you, hugging me isn't going to cool me. It's more getting hot." She said while fanning her hands to show him that it's really hot.

"Oh, Sorry about that." Natsu smirked.

"It always gets hot wherever I go." Lucy raised an eyebrow at him. _Hot huh?_

"Do you know why is that?" She asked, smirk playing across her features.

"Cause I'm hot." He said while bringing his hands behind his head, his feet resting on the table.

"Yes you are hot."

"I know."

"Cause you're an escape shit from hell." She said sternly.

"HEY!—"He was about to rant, but decided to just keep it himself.

He pouted, which makes Lucy thinks is cute. But she won't admit it, never in front of this crazy dude.

"So mean. Don't you know that the secretary below is dying just to have a hug from me…"

Lucy flipped the book close and dialed some numbers on the phone. Natsu heard her call their secretary to go inside their office and retrieve the logbook. When she came, she gave Natsu a dirty look while puckering her lips indicating a kiss before going outside making Natsu cringed in disgust. Meanwhile, Lucy laughed her guts out on seeing Natsu's reaction.

"You must have seen that face!" She said when she recovered from her laugh.

"You did that on purpose, do you?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah. So what?" She rested her head on her hand while looking directly at him.

She looks beautiful as always. But he can't touch her the way he does with other girls. They are the best of friends and he respects her so much. They have known each other for two years and her craziness is pretty much alluring and maybe, it is what makes him like her more. She is pretty sweet and pretty weird. He doesn't know any girls who could be both at the same time. She is easy to be with and she is so kind. That's why he is really thankful that they met on Hargeon back then. If he doesn't met her, maybe his desk would be a messy pile of unfinished work now.

But just because they have been together for two years doesn't mean that he knows everything about her. There are still things that they don't talk about. Like his fear of—they still doesn't know each other too much, okay?

But right now, he feels a certain urge to know her more. They are friends—hell yeah, they are close…but still, it feels like he's still far from the real she.

"I want to know you more, Luce." This question must have surprised her. She gave him an inquiring look as she knitted her brows in confusion.

"What do you mean? What more do you want to know?" She eyed him skeptically; she folded her arms in front of her chest while leaning back on the chair. Natsu eyed him seriously as he mimicked her actions.

"I mean about your personal life. Like have you ever been in a relationship before?" This has caught her off-guard.

She didn't see that coming. It's not like she has something to hide. It's just that, they have never talked about it before and now that he's asking, she felt her heart beats faster. How can she tell him that she has never been in one before? I mean, it's kinda embarrassing. She also never goes out on dates. Her apartment and this company have been her route for an entire two years. Ah—let's add the supermarket, bookstore and clothing store in the list of her route. Aside from that, she has never visited any place before. How can she when she's so busy?

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice herself turning red from the question, making Natsu fall on a wrong idea.

"I see. So I take that as a yes." He nodded in satisfaction.

"NO! I mean I—I have—I—"_Come_ _on Lucy! There's nothing to get embarrassed about! But what if laughs? I'll kill him if he does!_

"Huh?" He leaned over his desk to hear her more because she's covering her face with a folder.

"I have never been in a relationship." She whispered, but knowing Natsu, she knows he definitely heard her clearly. She readied her fist for his laughter, but she didn't hear any of it, instead she heard him shout in enthusiasm.

"Really? You're a really reserved one, aren't you?" She peeked over the folder to see him grinning at her.

"Well, yeah. Kind of." She replied shyly, bringing the folder down her desk, as she turns her look to the side away from his gaze.

"Don't worry! As your best friend, I'll protect you in everything so that when you finally decided to settle down, you're all safe and sound!" He gave her a thumbs-up with his cute childish grin still plastered on his face.

This cause Lucy to look back at him and blush even more. She turned her gaze away to hide the pinkness of her cheeks saying,

"What's with you all of a sudden?"

Suddenly, Natsu stood from his chair and walked towards the blonde. He placed a hand over her shoulder as his grin grew wider.

"And because of that, I'm hungry. Care to get me a food at the restaurant next by?" He asked while rubbing his growling stomach.

Lucy should have known better. Of course, in everything sweet he says, there's always a consequence.

She hit him with a whip making him wince in so much pain. To where that whip came from, no one knows.

"What's so wrong with I said? You're so weird!"

"Idiot!"

* * *

Lucy was waiting for a taxi that night when Igneel bumped into her which caused Lucy to drop her things.

"Sorry Sir!" She bowed in apology before picking her things up.

"Oh! Daughter in law! What are you doing here all alone? Where's that brat?" He said in excitement when he realized that it was Lucy he bumped into.

"Natsu is still inside Sir."

"Come on Lucy dear! Don't call me Sir. We'll be going to be a family soon. From now on, call me Papa or Father, okay?"

"O-okay."

Things are still uncomfortable for her. She's not used to addressing someone as Papa a long time ago. She unconsciously frowned at the thought.

_How is he right now? _She wants to scold herself. How is he? Might be good as always or got his nose stuck up on his work. But she's no different. Look at her now. Isn't she good? Doesn't she also have herself stuck up with work?

Her thoughts were disarrayed when she felt an arm draped over her shoulder.

"Hi Pops! What are you talking with Luce?" She didn't have to look up for his voice says it all.

"You idiot! Don't leave your fiancée here alone! Are you going to drive her home?" He asked and before Natsu could answer, Lucy did.

"No. I'm going home by myself. Natsu said he has so many things to do and I don't want to interfere." She answered in full honesty as she gives her a sincere smile.

"But Lushyyyy…" Lucy giggles. Now she knows where Natsu gets his immaturity. Yeah. Like father, like son.

He finally gave up on forcing Natsu to drive her home.

"Bye Luce."

"Yeah. Bye Natsu." She turned at Igneel and bowed.

"Goodbye Si—P-Papa. Have a good night."

"Thanks. You too Lucy."

Lucy is about to get in the cab when Igneel asked them a sudden question which made Lucy gasp in surprise. _I have a bad feeling about this._

"Aren't you two supposed to kiss?" He innocently asked.

"W-What?" Lucy stuttered, face flushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah. I almost forgot!" If she could be any more surprised, then she is now.

Seriously? Did she just hear him say 'yeah. I almost forgot?'

She turned around and in an instant, her lips met his. Very hot lips colliding with her own. Does the clock stopped ticking or the world just stopped spinning? Is she in hell? Why is it so hot? If she is there, then why do her feet feel so cold? Has she gone deaf, or is it just her heart pounding loud and hard in her chest?

Reality dawned on her. It's Natsu. All of a sudden, the world went back to the way it was, except herself.

"Not bad for a first timer." Natsu purred in her ear and she felt him smirked.

Just like that, she hopped inside the cab, her eyes being shadowed by her bangs. She didn't look back nor did she say a word.

Damn him! He just—he just stole it. Her first kiss.

When she got home, she makes sure she brushed her lips hard. Yeah, real hard that it bleeds. Before she lost a pair of lips, she treats it well and put a bandage on it. She lay back on her bed thinking whether if it really happened or not. The scene kept playing on and on and the feelings kept stirring in her pounding heart.

She tousled her hair, shouting in the process. No. She can't get crazy! It's just a freaking kiss! Yeah! Her freaking first kiss! It's not like she's gonna die or something.

She grabbed her paper works to distract herself when her phone rang.

'Are you okay? Are you mad?' – Natsu Dragneel

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She threw the phone back her bed and continued reading the writings on the paper. _Focus Lucy!_

The phone kept ringing and ringing so she grabbed it again to throw it against the wall when she saw a lot of text messages from him. She sighed. Maybe, she just can't run away from him. They're best friends after all.

'I'm asking for an answer.' – Natsu Dragneel

'Yeah? Sorry Sir.' – Lucy Heartfilia

She pressed send and seconds later, her phone rings.

"What a typing skills!" She remarked.

'So, what's up?' – Natsu Dragneel

Okay… So she bugged her to just ask her what is up? She pressed the buttons harder as usual, I swear it will break.

'I'm finishing tomorrow's report.' – Lucy

'That's not what I meant!' – Natsu

Really, huh? HE dared to use an exclamation point to her? It irritated her more. Shouldn't he be bothered by what he did? Protect Protect! Protect his f***ing face! If it is his way of protecting his best friend, thanks but, **no thanks**! Better keep it to himself!

'Then what is it, Sir?' – Lucy

"Luce, don't be like that. I know something is bothering you and I want to know what it is.' – Natsu

Her brows rise as an involuntary response.

'What will you do if you knew?' – Lucy

'Look Luce, I know I have done so much to you and I really owe you a lot. You are my precious personal assistant. You are my dearest best friend and you are my, well—fake fiancée. I know I put you through a lot of things and there is nothing I can do to make it all up to you. I am sorry for dragging you to all of my problems and now that something is bothering you—don't ever deny it—I want to be of help somehow. I want you to know that I' m not just good at giving you problems, but I can also give you comfort that you need. All you have to do is say it and I'll give it.

So Luce, whatever is bothering you, feel free to say it. I'm willing to listen.' – Natsu

Alright. Is it real? Natsu has just made paragraph for her. Lucy blinked her eyes in amusement. She can't believe at what she had read that she has to read it again. Her features soften at the thought of the message. So unlike Natsu. It's very rare for him to be like this. Maybe he didn't really mean to hurt her guts. She's just being paranoid over nothing. At least, she lost it on her best friend and it's not like he took away everything on her.

She picked her phone and started typing.

'The problem is… It's me, it's not you. –erase erase erase-

_'It sound like I'm breaking up with him' _she thought.

'Thank you. You don't know how your words meant to me. –erase erase erase-

Why does it sound like she's in love with him?

'I'm moved by your words that all I can say is thank you. I'm okay now. Thank you Natsu.'

_'Sounds good.'_ She pressed send and she lay back down the cushions again.

When her phone rang, she got up in an impressive speed and she immediately opens the message from Natsu.

'You sure you're fine?' – Natsu

'Yes. Don't worry. Now, if you would please excuse me, Sir, but I still have to finish some work.' – Lucy

She quickly sends it and rise on her feet to get her ignored work. She brought it along on the bed and it exactly rang when she sat on the edge.

'You sure change your attitude fast. Mood swings? Is it already your 'day' of the month?' – Natsu

'Shut it. I'm busy Sir Natsu!' – Lucy

'But I want to text you more.' – Natsu

She unconsciously smiled as she felt something tingling inside her.

'I'm doing work.' – Lucy

'You can do it while texting me.' – Natsu

'I don't want to hear that from someone who is probably just dozing off right now.' – Lucy

'Oi, I'm not. I'm also busy right now.' – Natsu

'Oh yeah? Like I'd believe that. LOL' – Lucy

'Sure you can. I'm busy texting you that I can't be disturbed.' – Natsu

She felt heat rising up her cheeks.

'Just sleep and let me work in peace!' – Lucy

'Fine. You're no fun.' – Natsu

Seconds later, her phone rang again.

'Don't forget to eat.' – Natsu

She didn't reply and just focused on finishing her work.

At eleven pm, she's already done. She ate just like what he said. Later on, she washed her worn dress and took a bath. She has to take the bandage off her lips when she has to brush her teeth again, putting something new afterwards.

When she's all done and ready to sleep, she grabs her phone to set an alarm but an unread message appeared.

'You still awake?' – Natsu

'Yes.' – Lucy

She wonders if he's still awake. Her phone rang again, saying that he's still.

'I see. What are you doing?' – Natsu

'Texting you?' – Lucy

'So, you're not busy anymore?' – Natsu

'I guess.' – Lucy

'I know you're tired and by the time I send it to you, it'll probably be morning. Have a good sleep.' – Natsu

'Thanks. I want to say the same.' – Lucy

'Well, thanks.' – Natsu

'Goodnight…' – Lucy

How Lucy wished this night would never end. She enjoys exchanging text messages with Natsu, even though most of it is not really that important.

'No good night kiss?' – Natsu

'Kiss yourself, you idiot! You just stole my first kiss a while ago.' – Lucy

'Geehee. But it's good.' – Natsu

'Good yourself! I'm sleeping so don't text me.' – Lucy

She waited for about a minute.

"Maybe the idiot fell asl—'

Her phone rang.

"Maybe not."

She opened the message and read it at once.

'Good night Luce. I'm sorry for every little thing and thank you for being there. I know I sound gay. Seriously, I don't know what will I do without you. Don't worry, time will come and I'll definitely repay you for everything. Goodnight again Luce.' – Natsu

She made a kind smile to herself.

"What an idiot. You don't have to repay me." She whispered and her phone rang again.

- Natsu Dragneel

Happy Birthday Luce!

Sent: July 1; 12:00 am

**XOXOXOXO**

The next morning, Lucy came to work late.

"Lucy! You're late!" Natsu greeted her upon entering the lounge.

"Well? You kept me up all night!" She didn't mean to shout those words. Upon realizing what she said, she waved her hands frantically in front of everyone who has a dirty smile across their lips. She looked at Natsu for help but the bastard is just smirking.

"Natsu?!" She slightly winced in pain when she accidentally stretched her lips wide.

What a birthday!

Natsu walked towards her after signaling everyone to continue their business.

"What happened to your lips?" He asked in a not so worried tone.

She glared at him before answering.

"Well, I taped my lips so you can't kiss me again."

She was about to exit the elevator to go to their office when Natsu pulled her back. They were the only person in the elevator and her heart is beating loud.

She looked up at him just to see him whistling a tune again, his hands on both sides of his pockets. His eyes were roaming around but didn't dare to look at her.

The door opened at the rooftop. He motioned her to go outside since he said he has to text someone important.

She's nervous. She feels like something is about to happen and it does not help that Natsu is taking his time pretty well.

What if there's a burglar? What if the killer came from the sky? What if it kills her?

She started to sweat badly.

"Natsu where are you?" She said under her breath.

She turned around to find him, but what she saw was rather unexpected.

Natsu offered her a bouquet of flowers but he is still not looking at her.

"Err. H-Happy birthday." He said while scratching the back of his head.

Lucy was astounded that she can't utter a word.

"L-Lucy?"

She grabbed him by the shirt making him gasp in surprise. She held the flowers and yanked him to a tight friendly hug.

"Thanks Natsu! It's one of the best birthdays ever!"

"Well, it does not end here." Natsu hugged her back and soon, they spend their time just like the old times.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews****?**

**Have a good day minna! Jaa!**

**-A.L.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

"Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say." Lucy sang timidly with her head lying down in her desk.

"What did you say?" Natsu asked in surprise for he didn't recognized that Lucy is singing a part of a song.

"Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face." She continued, ignoring Natsu.

"But why? Did I do something wrong?" He asked again and for the second time, he is ignored.

"There's no one quite like you." She sang and this time, she raised her head in annoyance.

"I know that right, Luce! I'm unique and no one can be compared to me!" He said, raising his voice a little bit.

"You push all my buttons down."

"Luce! I'm not trying to get in your pants!" Natsu slammed his hands on the desk, which made Lucy jump onto her seat.

"Gosh Natsu! What are you saying? Can't you see I'm singing?!" She snapped after taking off her earplug.

He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment for what he had said earlier.

"Oops. Sorry. I didn't know you were singing." He laughed awkwardly, but Lucy doesn't seem to get the joke.

"Oh? So you didn't know that I was singing?" She asked in a dangerous calm tone.

"Yes." Her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Ah! I mean no! He-hehe"

She gave her a sullen look before turning away, her arms neatly folded on her chest.

"Aaaaw! Lucy is conscious about her voice! How cute can that be?" He teased, but knowing Lucy, she surely won't take it personally. Just a pout and it'll surely do the trick.

Or maybe not.

"Cute?" She asked again in a real dangerous tone this time.

"Beautiful! I said beautiful, didn't I?"

"Natsuuu! What did I say about lying?!" She was withdrawing her whip from nowhere again, but she can't seem to find it. This made her look to Natsu skeptically and seeing his avoiding look, she already knows who kept it away.

She jumped onto him, showering him punches and such when someone entered their office.

"Ah—"the intruder said.

"We're busy! Can't you see I'm teaching him a lesson?!" She turned back to give him a bad look before taking his focus back to Natsu again.

"Ah! Papa! Save me! Help me!" Natsu cried.

_Papa?_

_Did he just say Papa?_

Lucy turned back and she saw Igneel there, standing with his jaws apart, eyes almost wanting to fall out of its socket. She raised a hand to give him an awkward hi before looking back to their not so very innocent position. She was on top of Natsu, her body leaning forward – but it was meant to give him a slap! – While Natsu's left hand was on his shoulder and the other one was on her hips.

"I see. Can I leave you a request? I just want to have a baby boy. Hehe. That's all." He said awkwardly on them as his hands were clutching tightly to the bag on his hand.

The fake couple immediately stands, wiping the imaginary dust off their clothes. Natsu flinched when he felt dagger looks stabbing him from his side.

"It's not what it looks like Papa!" Lucy defended herself.

"Yes. She's molesting me!" Natsu pointed her out.

"How dare you!" Lucy slapped his pointer finger, almost breaking it in the process.

"Really . . . Don't tell me you're already angry with that face?" He rubbed his still aching finger. He swears if it really broke, he'll make her do all the work, and when he says all, it means all.

"What do you f***ing mean?!"

"I mean what I f***ing mean."

"Okay okay. Calm down, alright." Igneel butted in when he sensed the dangerous aura surrounding his beloved brats.

"Now Natsu, It's wrong to yell at your fiancée like that." He patted his son in an attempt to cool him down, but his eyes say the exact opposite.

Natsu just brushed his angry look off and turned to her best friend.

"Hey. I'm sorry." He said while poking her sides.

"Stop it!" She slapped his hand away for he's hitting a very sensitive spot. When Natsu noticed this, he poked her more on that area while saying his apologies to her. He made sure to tickle her every sensitive spots, earning a giggle from the blonde.

"Stop Natsu!" Panting hard, she slapped his hands away and hit him forceless on his arm.

"I give up. J-just stop." She pleaded.

"Okay. We're okay now, alright? No more words." Natsu turned to look at his ignored father.

"Hey Pops. What are you doing here?" Igneel snapped out in an instant.

"Ah, I forgot. You just look good together. By the way, I didn't know that Lucy celebrated her birthday last week, so I wanted to make it up to the both of you." He explained with a goofy grin that you shouldn't trust so much.

"To the both of us?" Lucy asked. Later on, she just saw Igneel giving a crumpled bag to her. Before she could ask, Igneel already told her that it was his present for her.

"Really? Let me see it, Luce!" Natsu who seemed to get more excited than her, reached out for the bag but Lucy quickly get it away from his grasp.

"It's my gift, not yours! Don't get too excited." She huffed and without taking a peek, she took out what was inside.

Her face flushed upon getting a sight of an extra mini clothing.

"W-what's this?" She looked at Igneel who has a sheepish smile etched on his face.

"What are you giving to her Pops?!" Natsu screamed in embarrassment after regaining some of the composure that left him. He quickly shoves the indecent clothing inside the bag and tossed it on his father's chest hard.

"Aren't you ashamed, going to a store and buying this shit?" He asked in disgust.

"**That's why I wore a mask!** And I just wanted to have a grandson and apparently, **you're the only one who can give that to me!**" His tone was loud at first as it softened at the grandson part then became loud again at the last.

"You are giving Lucy a trauma!" Natsu turned to Lucy, who was currently lost at what Igneel gave her a while ago. Because she is not moving for a long time now, Natsu decided to shake her out of her lost.

"Lucy? Are you okay? Lucy! Lucy! LUCY!"

"I think I am." She answered shyly, much to Natsu's relief.

"Now Father, get your big, fat ass out of here. Seriously, Lucy has a thing with perverts and she can barely stand people like – you so – uh – if you would – you know? Get out? Lucy is not feeling well so uh – Father!" He's pushing him out of the door like a child who was embarrassed by getting pampered while playing with his friends.

"Ehehe. Sorry about that. I guess I was just so excited. By the way, make sure the two of you make it home at eight, okay? We will have a family dinner and your cousins and aunts will also be there. I'll get going now." He strode off the room leaving them alone.

Apparently, after Igneel left, they get back to what they were doing. But Natsu can't concentrate on his work because of a certain someone who kept on asking him what the heck to wear.

"Natsu, tell me. Should I wear casual clothes or formal clothes? I think it would be rude of me if I just go there on my jeans and shirt. But I'm afraid I'll overdo myself if I wear a dress. So what do you think?"

It is her first time going to her bestfriend's house and it was actually for dinner. Plus, Igneel invited her personally so she can't deny the invitation. Before this fake relationship, he already knew what their current status is and it is not actually the first time that he invited her out to their house. She just kept on politely rejecting it because she thinks it's not good for a girl to be seen hanging outside with two men, even if one of them is Natsu, her bestfriend, who is on the top five lists of the hottest and most successful heirs of Fiore.

"Natsu? Natsu? Natsuuuu?"

That's it. Natsu raked his hand over his hair as he emits a short but deep, audible breath expressing his frustration.

"Lucy! Just wear yourself! Can't you see I'm reading your draft? One more word and I'll seal your mouth my way." He threatened which doesn't scare Lucy a bit.

She just scrunched her nose up and decided to keep silent although she wants to bombard him more questions. For another round of silence, which Natsu decided to be his most peaceful hour of his life, Lucy just took it away from him.

"Natsu?" She got no response from him, but she kept on.

Meanwhile, he heard his name being called and he tends not to show any reactions but he's still listening.

"How do I wear myself?"

* * *

That night, Lucy came up with a simple outfit. She hurriedly put on a lipstick because her hot headed fiancé was literally pounding on her door.

"Hey! Aren't you done yet?"

"Stop pounding on my door if you treasure your fists!" She shouted back as she wears a pair of earrings.

"What's taking you so long? If you don't get out now, I'll kick the door open."

"I'm on my bra and panties! Shut your trap and wait! I'll be out in a minute!" She put all the necessary kits on her purse and after that, she slides her flat sandals on and walked over the door.

"How can you be out in a minute if you're still in your underwear?!" He stopped ranting when the door opened up revealing a simple but pretty Lucy.

"HA! Thanks God you're out! Come on now." He said while grabbing her to her wrist and pulling her outside of her apartment.

Lucy, on the other hand, just went on with the flow, getting a little excited because she's gonna meet Natsu's cousins later on. They stop in front of his car and Natsu finally freed her wrist. Lucy turned Natsu around while making a cute innocent look.

"Natsu, do I look okay?"

Natsu eyed her from head to toe. She is wearing a slightly loose purple blouse which shows her arms and a yellow skirt that hang freely until the middle of her long slender legs. Her pink purse compliments her outfit as her simple make up just did fine.

"Yes. You're so pretty, as always." He answered and grinned honestly.

"Though I'm still wondering how I should wear myself." She murmured, but it didn't escape his ears.

"You're still onto that?" He asked in disbelief.

"You know me. I can't stop thinking of things I don't understand."

"Then die of thinking cause I have no intentions of explaining."

"Mean."

Natsu chuckled while opening the door for Lucy.

"Now, hop in the car and let's go."

"Yeah yeah. Better start the night than talking to you." She answered with her eyes rolling.

* * *

They arrived at Natsu's residence and Lucy can't help but be amused. Seriously, how many hectares of land does his father spent in this house?

Just kidding! But yeah, their house is big.

"Welcome home Luce!" Natsu distracted her from her amusement.

She can't contain her blush at what he said. It's like he's pertaining to their own home.

"Yes. Thanks God we finally arrived!" Note the sarcasm when she said that. She just decided to brush off the idea and might as well act like her normal self.

He guided her to the dining area where the others are patiently waiting.

"Finally, Flame head is here!" A man with metal piercings on his face first spoke.

"You got a problem, Tin can?"

"So he is Tin can. Pfft!" She tried not to laugh at his name.

"Yes, he is Tin can and don't bother looking at him. He's not important anyways." He shrugged like there is nothing which made Tin can get pissed.

"Oi! My name is Gajeel, not Tin can! You better get your ass here now cause I'm hungr—"Before he could finish, a blue haired girl gave him an elbow strike.

"What now Levy?"

"Watch your language." She said in a dangerous tone while sending off a menacing look. But to tell the truth, a bad look is not suitable at her lovely face.

"My dear Lucy! Come sit here, my princess!" Igneel approached her and made her sit in one of the empty seats near him.

"Oi Natsu, you can also sit." He hurriedly told Natsu like he wants to totally ignore him. Lucy giggled at Natsu's reaction. He sat beside her while mumbling indecipherable words.

She looked up and eyed everyone who's present in the table. A white haired woman smiled at her and she feels light. She looks so kind.

"HI. I'm Grandeeney. This girl beside me is Wendy, my daughter. You must be Lucy?" She intertwined her hands together and gave her a kind smile. She smiled in return before nodding yes.

"Yes. I'm pleased to meet you Miss Grandeeney, Wendy."

"Hi Miss Lucy!" Wendy, a blue haired girl, greeted back.

"I'm Natsu's cousin. You must be his fiancée. You're so beautiful and cute at the same time." She said shyly making Lucy feel bashful.

"Thank you. You're beautiful and cute yourself, too."

Then Levy introduced herself too after Metalicana, Gajeel's parent and Gajeel introduced themselves.

So far, our beloved couple is enjoying the night until Grandeeney asked her a very trivial question.

"So, who are your parents?"

Natsu immediately looked at her. Ever since they had met, she hasn't told him about her parents. All he knew is that she lives alone.

"Uh – sorry. But may I excuse myself first? I need to pee." She excused herself and stood.

Of all the times to ask that question! How can she tell them that her father is Jude Heartfilia? That she is the supposed to be heiress of the Heartfilia Steps? That she ran away from home?

It's not the right time for that because Michelle told her that their father is actually be giving out rewards for whoever will get her ass back home. Tch. What a father!

She kept on thinking of a possible lie as she leaned her back on a door making her stumble upon a room. She tripped and was about to fall. She readied herself for a hard thud, but instead, she felt something soft hit her back.

She opened her eyes and turn around to see a red dragon plush lying behind her. It looks so cute and it looks like it was grinning at her. She picked it up and gave it a hug.

"Thank you!" She squealed like a child. Her eyes started roaming around the room. There was a tiny bed with dragon covers and on the cabinets were also full of dragon toys.

She walked around with the plushie on hand and saw a picture of a couple who has the same hair color with Natsu. She found it weird as her mind started to function on its own.

Isn't Igneel his father? But how come he has pink hair like this person in the picture?

"So I'm right. You are really here." She felt herself shiver at the seriousness of his voice.

"I, I didn't mean to intrude." She answered softly while turning back.

"You already did, so I think its fine. Let's go back." He held her hand and they started walking through the door.

After a minute of trying to open the door, that's when they realized the door was locked.

"WHAT! Why does your damn door have to have a double security lock?" She screamed while her hands are busy pounding the door.

"So it can be off to intruders like you! And it's your fault. I thought you're heading to the toilet? Why are you here?"

"Don't blame it all to me! I just stumbled upon this room by accident and this cute dragon plushie saved me!"

They started putting blames to one another until Natsu has gotten tired of it.

"Lucy, what did you see?" Her brows rise instantly upon hearing him.

Is there something else to see? The room is full of dragon related things. Even his clock is a dragon! She eyed the whole room again in search of something that he would probably be pertaining to. Her eyes dropped down to the study table where he saw her standing and it struck her mind.

Could he be pertaining to the photo?

"Did you see the picture?"

He answered her silent question with another intriguing question.

So it is really the picture.

"Yes." He raked his hand through his pink locks again.

Guilt hit her. She should have walked away the room after she stumbled inside. But she let her curiosity get the best of her. And now, her best friend is frustrated over something that is clearly she shouldn't have done.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to see it." She apologized while looking down. Now, she feels bad.

Natsu sighed. How can he get mad at her? He patted her head and lifted her chin up.

"You're not going to cry now, are you?"

"B-but—I'm sorry." She looked away and this time, Natsu cupped her face.

"Might as well tell you the truth." She looked up and chocolate orbs met onyx eyes.

"The truth?" He nodded in confirmation.

He led her to his old bed and they both sat. Lucy can feel the uneasiness swarming his totality and there's nothing she can do but to hold his hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

"I will listen." She felt him return the squeeze and they both smile at the warmness they felt just by holding each other's hand.

"I am adopted and those in the picture were my real parents." He looked at her to see any reactions. She just smiled at him, saying that she understands and she will listen till the end. He leaned on the headboard of his little bed, his eyes being shadowed by his hair.

"For some reasons, Igneel can't have a child so he didn't hesitate when my real mother gave me to him. Igneel said that my real father is dead and that my real mother is terribly sick that time and was on the verge of death. He took me and attended my needs like I am his own son. He took care of me and he loves me and that's all I need. But he gives me everything a person could ask for. That's why I love him so much. If it is not for him, I don't know where I might be now. Maybe, we would not meet." He stopped.

"Do you ever want to see your real parents?" She asked in a gentle way, afraid that Natsu will just snap in a moment. Luckily, he did not.

"I haven't thought of that before until now so I don't know." He answered truthfully, a smile slowly cracking on his lips.

"I see. Life must have been hard."

For the second time, she felt bad for herself. Here she was, complaining how cruel her father can get by making her marry someone for the sake of her future while Natsu. . . He didn't even get to see a glimpse of his real parents. Just how painful can that be? To know that you live alone in this world without knowing any blood relatives.

But Natsu's answer took her by surprise.

"No. Maybe a little bit because a part of me wants to have a real relative by blood, but it's harder for Pops, you know." He lay down on the bed and carried her hand on top of his chest, making Lucy shift on her position. From the edge of the bed, she crawled and sit on the other side of Natsu, leaning her back on the headboard while her other hand never let the red dragon plushie fall from her grasp.

Natsu looked up and seeing Lucy does not protest by how he holds her hand makes him smile. It made him feel that she won't leave him easily.

"He has to work, then change my diapers, feed me with milk, teach me how to walk, speak and then he has to work again. You know, parenting. Igneel is great, don't you think?" They shared a warm gaze for a long while until she nodded yes. He hugged a yellow dragon plushie which was lying on the side of the bed.

"That's why I decided that I'll take good care every single thing he treasures so much like the Dragneel Empire. It is really important to him because it was built by his own hardships. It was his dream and it must have been agonizing for him to pass it to someone else, so I decided on my own that I'll work hard for it so Igneel would be proud of me and he'll feel that taking care of me is worth it." Lucy squeezed his hand hidden under the yellow dragon plushie.

_'I can get used to this.' _They both thought.

"I see. That's a great choice." She placed the red dragon beside the bed and tapped his forehead hard.

"What was that for?" He has to drop the yellow plushie to rub his forehead. Instead of giving him an acceptable reason, she just giggled.

"Now, that's the Natsu I know."

"Why you—"He tackled her to the bed with the use of his hand, which was holding hers and started showering her tickles.

Lucy squirmed, shouted and laughed so hard that she can't breathe anymore.

"Stop it, please! Stop! Natsuuuu!"

"So this is the Natsu you know?" He stopped tickling her and let her breathe all the air she lost.

"Idiot! You don't have to tickle me like that!"

They both lie in a comfortable silence until Natsu broke it.

"So Lucy, I have a favor to ask." He said with his eyes on the ceiling.

"What is it?" She remained her eyes closed as she is still breathing hard.

"Now that you know the truth, I just want everything between us to be still the same. Can you promise me that?" This time, he turned to his side to look at her, his hands searching for her soft little hands.

She turned to look at him and felt his hand holding hers again.

"Of course." She yawned after that.

"Now, why don't we go to sleep?"

"Sounds good."

They shifted position and each of them is hugging their respective dragon plushies. Natsu smiled while watching her poking his red dragon plushie from side to side.

"Hey Natsu. I wonder why this room has so many dragons."

"Cause I like them." He answered back in a happy tone.

"Dragons are brave and strong! They are awesome!"

"But in fairy tales, it was always the dragon who stole the princesses away." She told him carefully.

And just like a child, he huffed as he crossed his arms on his broad chest.

"That's where they are wrong. They always say cruel things to dragons that they do not even give them a chance to show how kind they were." He whined like they were speaking of true dragons here.

"Dragons can catch you in the air faster than a prince."

This made Lucy remembered the early accident when she was near to falling to the ground but the red dragon plushie that she was hugging just catch her there in time.

"I think I believe you. This dragon just saved me."

Light blush crept along Natsu's cheeks for the dragon she was just hugging and claimed that saved her was his personal stuff and his most favorite one.

He covered her with the blankets and turned to the side to sleep, the yellow plushie still on his hug.

"Good night Natsu. Thanks for the wonderful covers!" She said with sarcasm as she also turns to the side to sleep.

"Yeah. Good night."

This was their first time sleeping together in one bed and neither of them is complaining. Lucy knows this is wrong but somehow, it felt right. This shouldn't be happening but she doesn't want to make a move.

When morning comes, Igneel opened the door to Natsu's old room and there, they all see Natsu and Lucy comfortably snuggling on each other.

"GOOD MORNING BRATS! TIME TO WAKE UP!"

They both jumped out of bed in surprise.

"What the?

Before Natsu could curse in the beautiful morning that shone through the window, Grandeeney and Wendy lead Lucy to the toilet and gave her something new to wear.

"Where's Tin can?"

"They went home yesterday."

"I see."

Silence filled the air and Natsu could tell that something is off.

"Pops?"

"I will never regret taking care of you Natsu." He gave him a fatherly smile as he taps his shoulder telling him that he is so proud of him. Natsu could just smile but there is still something he wants to clear.

"You heard it and you knew we were there." Igneel nodded.

"And yet you didn't helped us get out of the room?! What the heck Pops!" Igneel smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"I just wanted to have a grandson." He mumbled under his breath as Natsu and Lucy, who was done changing clothes, could just stare at him in disbelief.

**"You're still onto that?!"** They yelled in sync.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please do leave a kind review.**

**Have a good day minna! Jaa.**

**-A.L.-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Author's Note: I am not copying someone's title nor I copy someone's work. This is my very own story with my very own idea so please do not accuse me of such thing. Dear YOU, you know who you are, thank you for worrying about my story title but just so you know, I am not going to change the title. I spent two days thinking of the best title for it and this is the best that I have come up with. Also, thank you for saying that my story is good. I'll make it better, well, I hope I can do it.**

**Enjoy reading it minna!**

* * *

**Chapter 4, Part 1**

The day started out so good, so peaceful and so sweet. Natsu gave her the red dragon plushie which is his priceless treasure. Igneel gave them round-trip tickets for a vacation sponsored by Sorano Airlines. Levy is now her best friend. She got her last salary. She got an award for her novel The Princess can Love a Dragon. It is a very productive week and yet, there she was in her room – SULKING.

"I'm not sulking! Damn it! Why would I go broke over that pathetic lazy dude?! HA! Never would I cry! His words are the least of important!"

It's been two days since she locked herself in her apartment. Recently, Natsu and Lucy got into a verbal fight defending their own sense of what is right. There's this client who was named Mary Hughes and she has the worst fashion sense Lucy had ever seen.

One morning, after the meeting, Mary Hughes asked Lucy if they could talk about some matters. She was hesitant at first but chose to agree and then she started the talking. She asked her if there is something wrong she can see on her 'outfit of the day,' which she doubts will gain 'likes' on SNS so Lucy, being a proper lady herself told her the truth. Starting from her yellow blouse to her green pencil skirt, brown belt and knee length boots, she told her the best color to combine in making a desirable outfit, the right shoes to come up in every skirts and she even reminded her not to wear a cowboy belt when wearing a pencil skirt. She is a disaster. Heck! She looks like a bitter gourd in her so called outfit! But of course, she didn't tell her that. Mary Hughes is a client after all.

Unknown to Lucy, what she did is something that she shouldn't have done, for Mary Hughes ever, for once in her life got word of lecture on what she wears. She was always praised for what she wears and Lucy was beyond shocked. For a lady who works in the fashion industry, just how can she flip and flaunt with those clothes on?!

"You're saying that I look ugly with my clothes on? Don't you know how much this cost? This boots you are insulting costs more than your pleated skirt! How dare you give me a lecture about fashion! I am Mary Hughes! The heiress of Hughes Clothing Line and I do not need a fashion lecture from a worthless personal assistant who wears cheap clothes!" She snapped giving Lucy a feeling that something bad is about to happen. She tried to apologize before anything worse could happen but she failed.

"I am pulling out on this deal. Hughes will not collaborate with the Dragneel's. That's what you get for having a foul mouth."

What the heck. Her gross outfit is not really big of a deal, but pulling out of the deal just because of it was so unreasonable! She started to worry about Natsu's reaction since he really got a hard time convincing them to work with their company. They are acting like they were some kind of a super expert on this field when compared to Dragneel's, their design is not worth comparing to them.

When Natsu knew about this, she really got a good lecture until they started to fight.

"But she asked me nicely so I answered honestly in a very nice way. As someone who works in the fashion industry, isn't it just right to tell her my true opinion of what she wears? It's also her right to know so she can improve."

"I honestly don't care if she looks like an old lady by her clothes. I don't care if she wears something or not! It took me months to convince them, Lucy! More than everyone else, I care deeply for the name of this company. People always look up to Dragneel's design and after what happened to you and Mary – did it ever crossed your mind what will people think?!" By his tone, she can say that he is not just pissed. She feels bad and guilty herself for being insensitive. But then, she doesn't know how Mary Hughes actually behaves so the thought of being tactful never crossed her mind. She thought Mary of the opposite way and it just turned that she was wrong.

"I understand the reason for your rage and I am deeply sorry for that. If you only care for this company itself, then I care for everyone who works together to keep this company from falling. Everyone works hard for this company because we love this place. I didn't mean to say hurtful word to her, but more than everything else, I just couldn't lie because people outside this place not just look up to the clothes you produce, they have so much respect to the employers here and they like our honesty." Taking a step back from his front desk, she bowed down a little. As much as possible, she doesn't want to resort to the last resolve she was thinking by now but also, she is not naive to know that she caused a big trouble for everyone. Though she hates the idea, it was the last thing she could at least do.

Besides, she can't bear to see his face anymore. He had said hurtful words, enough reason to tell her that she is not needed anymore. They shared something deep, yes – but still, they stand from different zones. He is a Dragneel, an heir, while she is just a ran away Heartfilia who has no one to come back to, she is just his assistant. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I know my attitude is not to be tolerated. I am deeply sorry for everything bad that I have done. I'm sorry for having a sharp tongue and all. Also, I would like to thank you for giving me a privilege to work here. I'm really honored. To make up for what I did, for your wasted efforts, for my foul behavior, I decided to quit. Goodbye. And since I am no longer your assistant now – "She coughed to change her tone. Folding her arms in front of her chest, she looked at him, her face adorned by a stern look.

"Just tell your next assistant or the janitor to throw my things up. I'm going." She turned her heels around and she swears, she heard a sound close to a broken pencil.

"FINE! As if I care."

She slammed the door shut and walked away ever so slowly, not really wanting to get out of the place.

"Does he think I would cry? It's so peaceful without him around!" She declared but her puffy eyes were showing the exact opposite. Her voice isn't really that to be trusted too.

Convincing herself that she is not affected is her only getaway to somehow forget how painful it was to leave friends behind. Erza, Gray, Loke, Aries, there's a lot of them and there's no denying that she won't ever see them gain. Even Wendy and her new girl bestfriend Levy-chan, they surely will never meet again and it's all because of her insensitivity.

But he could at least be careful with his words too. He made it sound like she was useless, nothing, trouble-maker, selfish . . .

"Damn that lazy, pervert, ugly, annoying, dumbass, stupid, airhead, sentimental, nice, caring, kind, loving, protecting, strong, fun, bubbly, enjoying, cute, handsome – hot . . ." She threw her pillow on the wall in annoyance.

"What the heck?! I just said eight insults and twelve praises! Dammit! Get yourself straight Lucy!" She took a photo of Natsu from her 'friends album' and taped it onto a pillow. Once done, she yanked it down like a pro-wrestler giving it a good beating.

Punch here. "You are not nice!"

Kick there. "You think you are handsome to just make me your fiancé all of a sudden?!"

Slap here. "How dare you kiss me! You're not f*cking hot!"

Screwdrive Elbow Crush there. "You're ugly and stupid!"

Back Crack Bridge. "Pervert! Disgusting! You thinking I'll never get over you?! You can't possibly be cute!"

And for the last one, poor pillow which cottons are already spreading out, "Receive this Natsu Dragneel! The Bitch Drop!" Lucy did it by wrapping her legs and arms on the pillow in the air as she jumps, making the pillow explode. Panting like mad, she heaved out a sigh and went over the closet to take new clothes.

Maybe two days are enough. She can't afford to lose to him. By now, Natsu must be having a real good time, drinking expensive wine, playing childish video game while her new assistant do the work. Or he could also be busy right now finding for a replacement. Not like she cares though. And just because she has no stable job right now, she can't afford to feed herself. She's a writer and has published five best selling books already. Her name Athena is pretty popular with readers right now and has received so many awards like Novice Writer of the Year for her very first book Catching Stars. She had also awarded the Most Prestigious Writer for her third one entitled Dreams on Ash. All she has to do now is write one novel per month and she can manage to live. She will be living a life with no one ordering her to finish some retard's report. She will have the most peaceful time of her life!

There's no need to sulk. It's a gift from heaven for all the hard works she had done for Natsu.

"Yes. It is a gift from heaven for me and punishment for Natsu for letting go of someone as reliable as me." She pumped her fist in a somewhat determined look though her thoughts are all crumpled up.

Of course, it's not just her mind that was messed because Natsu's mind is of no difference.

* * *

**DONE.**

**I'm sorry for taking so long. I am becoming irresponsible. Sorry for the errors. (Dodge Erza's sword)**

**I am currently hooked up to a certain manga lately.**

**Please do leave a sweet review.**

**Have a good day minna. Jaa!**

**-A.L.-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 Part 2**

* * *

Another pile of papers came into Natsu's desk, a reason that made him look up to whoever lay those papers down. When he did, he was a bit surprised to see that his father did that. He returned his sight to the current work he is doing, obviously avoiding his father's gaze. Not so long after that, he heard him clear his throat before speaking.

"_If only she's here_. Have you, by chance, thought of that these past two days?" He asked and Natsu cringed a little on his seat knowing that he is talking about Lucy and what happened before that. As an answer, he nods.

"Of course." He simply said earning a hum of approval from him.

"Do you want her here because of work or do you want her here because of something else?" Now, Natsu looked at him somewhat annoyed by the fact that his father sounds like a love doctor now.

"Can I choose both?" This answer made Igneel sigh and him sad.

"Papa. . . Can I leave today? I – I have to bring Lucy – back." He answered with a voice that gets softer and softer. The sad and worried expression of his father was replaced with a happy one.

"Sure." He told him. Natsu stood from his sit and received a fatherly tap from him, then he grabbed his coat and started to run outside.

"Do not come back without her, alright?" - Was the last thing he heard?

Igneel doesn't really have to remind him because no matter what, he will have her back.

His feet brought him to a place where a friend of his works. The Sakura trees are still on the same spot, the only change is that it grew older. The benches are newly painted, the fountain has light now. There are a lot of kids who play, couples who are definitely dating, and groups who are probably just hanging around. But they are not what he is looking for. What he is searching for is a woman with a distinctive blonde hair, a pair of chocolate orbs, creamy skin, beautiful, average height with long slender legs, has a tiny waist with a blood type AB who was now currently sitting on a stool in his friend's ice cream parlor.

He felt a sudden rush of blood due to excitement. It has been two long days and on those days that passed, there is nothing that he wants but to make up with her. With the slight confidence that he muster, he walks fast to where she was. There was no mistaking that she is really Lucy, his Lucy. When he came nearer, he feels like all the confidence was drained out of his body. Instead of hugging her from behind like what he thought of doing first, he chose to sit one sit far from her.

"One vanilla ice cream with cherry on top." He ordered before stealing a glance at her.

"Natsu! Long time, no see brat! I'll go get your ice cream, just a minute." This is one of his friends. His ice cream is the best. Ever since he started going to school, he would always ask Igneel to buy him some after coming back from studying. It might be the reason why Lucy knows the place given that the lady is an ice-cream lover.

She is still not moving aside from shoving ice cream in her mouth one after another, more like she is really not acknowledging his presence.

"Here you go Natsu. How's work?" Macao asked.

"Never been better." He said and started shoving ice cream into his mouth. How can he talk to Lucy when Macao is here?

By the looks of it, it looks like even she has no intention of talking to him.

"How's life? It's been a long time, you know." Macao asked again while pouring a drink in a glass.

"It's good, I guess. Yeah, it's really been a long time and still, you haven't changed. If Papa will only see you, you'll get scolded, no doubt." They both laughed at the memory making Lucy feel out of place.

"Tell your Father to visit me! He has a nephew named Romeo, please remind him of that!"

"Okay okay. I want to see Romeo too. Where's he?" When he asked the question, he feels like hitting himself. He's been getting far from his real plan.

"He's in school, well. . . I hope so. Lately, he's always talking about this Wendy girl, always saying that she's cute and all." Macao said with a worried tone.

"Come on. Romeo is old enough for that. Just you make sure that that Wendy you're talking about is not my cousin okay? Wendy is still young and she's not allowed to date until she's 18." He scoffed as he points the spoon in the older man's face.

On the other side, he can't be mistaken that he heard Lucy mumble something like "I feel bad for Wendy."

This made him smile knowing that she is secretly keeping up with their conversation.

"At least Romeo beats you. I bet you don't have a girlfriend right now – "

"Oi! I have a – "Natsu left his words hanging. Now that he thinks about it, when Lucy quitted, it means that he has no fake fiancée anymore. And he can't just brag a lie like that, not when Lucy is just beside him, listening to them in secret.

"And what is this rumor that I heard? You are engaged? What a joke! So, who's the unlucky girl?!" Unknowingly, both of them stopped in their tracks upon hearing the rude comment. The first one to break free from the silence that occurred was Natsu, who was looking rather annoyed.

"That was rude. She's not unlucky and – "

"So there was really a girl?!"

"Oh just shut up already." He face-palmed, feeling uneasy for the earlier talk. On the corner of his eye, he peeked at Lucy who was slightly shaking. Then she stood and placed a bill on the counter.

"I'm done. Thank you, Macao-san." She dipped her head down.

"Thank you Lucy-san! Come back again!"

"Of course!" Then she started to walk away. He was also about to stand to follow her when he remembered something important.

"You know Lucy?" He gaped, not quite believing that he really just called her by her name.

"Yes. She's a regular customer." Macao looked suspicious until he saw something dangling on Natsu's neck.

"Hey, I think I saw that necklace before?" He stared more on the accessory that is hanging on his neck, Natsu not knowing that it came out of his shirt. He looked down at his necklace and then gave Macao a what-are-you-saying-look.

It was a gold, simple necklace with a thin, simple chain, adorning it was an infinity sign pendant connecting the chain.

"There's just the two of these. One is mine and the other belongs to the other person I gave it to. It's impossible that you would see it on someone else." He stood and placed a bill on the counter.

"I remember! I saw it on Lucy. She always wears it and it's really beautiful with her, I always see myself admiring it." Opposite of his happiness that he remembered something because people always say that he is forgetful, Natsu gave him a dirty look.

"You don't mean to say that you are looking at her chest, do you?"

"N-no! Of course not." He waved his hand frantically, convincing him that he is really not gawking over Lucy's chest.

"Good." He sighed and was about to turn around to start following Lucy but a hand stopped him from his tracks.

"It's really beautiful and Lucy is really adorable that's why I also never fail to see _'that' _ duo there always staring at her maliciously. If Lucy is the one you are head over heels for, then I suggest you to follow her quick." He released him after that, turning around to see the said duo already following Lucy from afar.

"Shit." They are pretty far by now and it's bad that Lucy just turned to a corner. If he doesn't follow her quick, he might lose track of her. The road she is taking is not the road he knows she told him to take when he drove her home once. Adding from all the bad lucks is that it's dark now.

_'Who eats ice cream on this hour?! God Lucy!'_

He started running fast, but he still heard Macao say, "I hope you two make up."

It's already dark now and her house is just one more corner away. She didn't expect Natsu to be there. It must be just a coincidence that they saw each other at Macao's parlor shop. Well, they didn't really saw each other because none of them recognized each other's presence, which slightly torn Lucy.

She sighed when she felt a grip on her hand. Turning her head around, she saw two unrecognizable men smiling like a pervert at her.

"Let me go!" She hissed while trying to free herself from the grip that seems to get tighter and tighter after her every try.

"Shouldn't you ask who we are first?" Said the first man who's holding her hand behind her back.

"I don't care who you are, so why should I ask?! Let me go!" _God! Of all times! _She's feeling scared already and no one will surely stop by this shady place. Her tears are welling up for the bitter fact that her fate now lies on those two men's hands.

"Looks like we got a stubborn woman here. What about you give us your necklace?" Said the other man who was free from anything.

"The necklace? No! Anything but that!" Never would she give it to anyone. It came from Natsu and they are the only one who has that pair. She will never give it because it came from Natsu!

"Really? Anything?"

_'Shit, shit, shit!'_

"We would like to have you for a night. Come on Missy. You'll have a very good night!"

"No!" She wriggled and tried to break free, but it was just useless. Then all of the combat training she studied was the only option now. She used to study once and it did save her once, no harm trying now. With all her strength, she first decided to kick the most delicate part of the man in front of him, but the latter seemed to notice it so he dodged.

"Don't try to fight back!" He walked beside her to avoid any attacks, then he held her wrist and started sniffing her out.

"Go away!" The man held back, but his hand lingers around her waist.

"Nice necklace you have there. But you also have nice body. I wonder what I should take first. Anyways, where did this necklace came from? From a boyfriend?" The man holding her ask, but nothing registered on her mind, for she was busy praying for a savior.

Now she regretted ignoring Natsu a while ago. If only she just stayed longer, if only she didn't hold her pride to tell him hi, if only she is not stupid . . .

"_Natsu. . ."_ She murmured as she holds back her tears.

"Oi! How about I take you both first in a fist fight? What do you say about that?" She looked up and all her hopes brought down seconds ago were changed with happiness that her savior came. It was Natsu in his glorious pink hair and ties!

He looked at her and she couldn't be mistaken, he smiled at her. She knows he smiled at her even though it was dark.

The grip loosens and now that they are distracted, she took the chance to counter attack. She gave the man holding her an Elbow Strike. She became busy with the man that she didn't notice the other running towards her.

Before the second man could lay a hand on her, Natsu gave him kick in the ass making him squirm. The duo lay on the ground holding their damaged parts for dear life.

"Oi, I haven't used my fist yet." They didn't answer, but instead, they ran away leaving the two alone.

It was the awkward moment that every person always wants to avoid. They are not still good so Lucy thinks if she should give him a hug, while Natsu was thinking of jumping on her while singing words of relief that her came on the right time. They just both stood there in silence, the wind seems to get colder and colder. Then all of a sudden, Natsu shouted surprising Lucy.

"FOOL!"

"What?!" He walked toward her and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Why did you choose this road? You could have taken the bright road. It's safer, you know!"

"This is a short-cut and I'm pretty tired!"

"It's not safe! What if I didn't saw you in Macao's shop? What's gonna happen to you?!"

"I can handle them both!"

"I don't care!"

"If you don't care, then why did you came!? Idiot!"

"I don't care if you can take them or not. If you're – If you're in trouble – I – I want – to be – there so that I – I can save you. . ." Thanks to the darkness, she can't see the blush adorning his face.

"Whatever, I'll walk you home and we will use the other way. NO complaints!" He started dragging her while walking back.

He took a glance at her silent figure and he can see the confusion in her eyes. No matter what situation they are in, this girl he is holding will always be the girl who will bring different kind of heartbeats to him. She's the girl who will set him in the mood and he just can't afford to lose sight of her nor does he want her to be harmed.

"Hey! At least hold me like how a gentleman would do." She freed herself from his grip, rubbing her wrist afterwards.

"I would if I could."

_'Because one more hold of your hand and I might just make myself believe that I really love you, dummy.'_

"Fine."

_'What's so wrong with holding my hand?' _

They continued to walk in silence until Lucy stopped and raised her hand up, palm facing her opposite. Natsu noticed this so he stared at her in confusion.

"I don't understand. You already kissed me, hugged me, hold my hand all yours before, we cuddled on your bed. You already did all of that to me, but why won't you hold my hand now?" She bluntly asked in irritation. It's not like it's the biggest thing out of all those he already did so she just can't help but wonder why. She stared at her hand facing down, receiving silence from him. She was already about to take her hand down when his hand raised upward, making her palm rest on his palm.

The moment their fingers touch, Lucy felt a spark ran through her fingers so she held her hand back a bit. With no more words, she intertwined her own fingers with his lightly and she looked up to see any reactions.

_'I'm not going to let this go.'_

Just then, he copied what she did, but unlike her, he holds hers tightly. An 'o' was perfectly drawn by her mouth when she gasped a little bit. By the action, she felt slightly embarrassed, but she is also happy.

"Let's walk again." He told her and 'glad' was an understatement to what he feels for he can hold her hand again in a passionate way.

"Right."

Atthe shop, Macao can see Natsu and Lucy having their own time together. Closing the door to his shop, he smiled to himself uttering "Finally."

"Your hand is still warm!" She said in awe making Natsu chuckle.

_'I hope I can have this warmth forever.'_

"It's not going to change in just two days, weirdo!"

'_I really love this girl.'_

"Whatever."

"Hey Luce. Come back. My father misses you." He told her then he looked down to study her expression. For a second, he saw her pouting but it was changed into a smile.

"Do I have a place to come back? After what I did, will Sir Igneel – "

"I believe Papa asked you to call him Papa too."

"Eh? Uh, well, will he still accept me?"

"Of course. Come back okay? I can't work properly without you around." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze after that not daring to look at her eyes.

She didn't notice that they already reached her home. She was still flustered by what he said and with the fact they are now in good terms. She felt happy but Natsu was happier.

He finally made himself clear of his real feelings. He loves Lucy and she's the one he wants.

"You're here. I guess the day ends tonight." He said with slight disappointment.

Just when he admitted his real feelings, their time has been ended so quickly.

Their time together seems not yet enough and how he wishes it was the opposite. He just wants to see her, hold her, hug her and everything because he loves her.

"We still have tomorrow to spend." He smiled at her answer.

If today was not still enough, then there's a reason to always wake up after every night. And Lucy is her reason.

"Yeah. Let's spend tomorrow together, shall we?"

"Of course!" She gladly said with no hesitation coming her way.

"And Natsu, I just want to tell you that I'm still your fake fiancée. Let's show Macao-san that he is wrong when he told you that the girl you have is unlucky!"

"So I'm right. You are really listening." He smirked making her blush.

"Idiot!" She opened the gate and walked inside leaving him there.

"Goodnight Lucy!" He shouted over the fence. Just then, Lucy peeked behind the gate to see Natsu.

"Hey dummy, good night. Walk home safely alright and thank you."

"No problem."

.

_Natsu was the last person Lucy wants to see that day, but he came._

_He always comes at the time she mostly needed him._

_._

_Lucy was the person Natsu always wants to see first thing when he wakes up._

_But he could only see her after seeing his father, the guard and the officemates._

_._

_Even though they differ on how they want to see each other, still each other are the one they can't miss to see on a day. _

* * *

**DONE!**

**Pretty fast, eh? Well, I am feeling generous. Hehe.**

**I want to say sorry for 'YOU' from the last chapter. I think my words are pretty rude. Please excuse my words. But then, still, thank you again for worrying about my story title. Thank you! I love you!**

**Thank you for the reviews from last time.**

**I hope you can leave kind reviews to this as well, though I know this chapter is not good.**

**It's one of the worst chapters that I made. Because of that, I'm sorry.**

**Constructive criticisms are still allowed as reviews! Haha**

**But I disallow judgments. If you want to. . . Please, I'm begging you, I have issues with that.**

**Well then, how are you minna?**

**Have a good day! Jaa!**

**-A.L.-**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

There was really nothing to work upon that day and it was a relief to everyone who was working non-stop this past three days. Many investors had come to them and several companies are offering some collaboration projects with them, too.

Ever since Dragneel Empire released the new set of summer clothes to market, the company's revenue has increased drastically; all thanks to their loyal customers and buyers. With autumn coming, everyone is working hard to make the investors pleased with their work.

Natsu had been in at least seven meetings a day for the past week. His carefree attitude was gone and replaced with a large amount of stress. This, of course, made Lucy take pity on him, so she worked even longer to support her best friend.

Even though both tired, Natsu won't cease to remind her to rest when he was the one literally to speak of. She has been extra gentle and generous with him that she would prepare his favorite Cappuccino every morning and every time she thinks he needs a break. The whole three days was tough and to say the least, the best of friends, or maybe not, for a certain man had just realized his true feelings for her, really did miss each other.

Instead of having a day-off, the pink-haired successor of the company is now seen sleeping on his favorite desk. The blonde would occasionally steal a glance at his sleeping form, admiring his innocent and cute face. His guards are all down and you would not think that he is a smart person with sharp ideas for business and the likes.

As she was looking gently at him, his eyes slowly opened up, catching Lucy in the act. Their eyes met and after a while, she smiled. Natsu sat properly on his chair, raked his hair before returning her smile.

"Good morning." She said as she walks over him with a hairbrush at hand. She cupped his left cheek, making him look up at her, and then she started fixing his messy locks.

"Good morning." He answered with his eyes closed, not bothering to open them because he knows once he did, his eyes will meet her chest.

"You've been sleeping for hours. You should have stayed at home, you know." She said when she got back to her seat.

"It'll be unfair to the others, don't you think?"

"Come on. Everybody knows how hard you worked the past days. We're just here for support and technically, you are the one who did all the work."

"Thanks." He uttered before checking the time.

"It's almost lunch. How about we go to lunch together?" She leaned her back to the swivel chair and does half spins.

"I'm too lazy to walk. Sorry."

"We'll eat your favorite sushi and pasta." He insisted, pouting his lips to add some effects. Seeing this, the blonde snickered thinking where he gets the energy to make cute faces and to be pushy. He could just get his food delivered like the usual, for Pete's sake! It just makes her nervous to know that he is acting strangely.

"I'm not that of a gluttonous person, Natsu. I'm just really tired, that's all."

"My treat."

"Fine!"

In the end, she agreed, scolding herself for why should she be a slave of money and thriftiness. They went to a nearby restaurant and just as he said earlier, they ate her favorite sushi.

"Lucy," Natsu called out.

Even though he won't tell it, she knows that something is bothering him and something is keeping him from telling her what it is. With those thoughts, her heart is just starting to be filled with worries.

"Yes?" She responded with her usual happy tone, though right at the moment, she wants to slam the table down and force the unnecessary thoughts out of him.

"If you don't wipe that stain on your lips, I might just lick it clean for you."He said in a tone she can't comprehend whether it is an innocent tone or he is just really playing the Casanova role. At what he said, she quickly wiped the stain off her face.

"Tch. Don't just say things like that or else, I won't be able to look at you in the eye." She can't stop fidgeting on her seat due the tension her moronic – idiotic – perverted – demanding – pushy – lazy ass fiancé brought by saying indecent words. By what she said, he was quite surprised that he suddenly leaned back as if inertia hit him hard.

"Sorry about that. I don't know this side of Lucy, being overly self-conscious." Giggling at his new found character, this made Lucy feel more uneasy.

It was always like this when the atmosphere will get awkward. She feels like an idiot, more of afraid for suddenly realizing some things between them. He knows how to escape to the situations she always finds troublesome. It sometimes makes her feel mad at him for escaping alone, leaving her alone to dwell on the confusing scene he always brings up. There are times that she chooses to ignore all her thoughts.

It sounds late to be thinking properly of things because they have already kissed; a step too far to where they stand. She knows they are just pretending, but somehow, she feels like they are not pretending or faking anything at all.

She can't also quite believe that she just initiated 'holding hands' with him back then. The memory was just so embarrassing, but it feels like that was the right moment to hold his hand back then.

_'Shees, Lucy! Stop acting like a high school girl who develops first love!'_

_'Love?'_

Word itself made Lucy fumbled when Natsu asked her if she was alright and if she was listening.

"Yes. Of course. Okay. I'm fine. I understand."

"Great! Let's go back!" He cheered with so much excitement. She wasn't aware that he had already paid their food for the next thing she knew, she just found herself taking a warm bath at her own apartment.

"I wonder what happened the whole day?"

* * *

Tomorrow morning, Sunday, Lucy woke up from a nice sleep. She did everything that has to be done and yet, her woman instincts are telling her that she's forgetting something. Feeling tired, she grabbed a manga Natsu lent her and started reading.

"That man. This has no difference in a picture book." Gently scrolling through the pages, later on, she could be seen laughing, crying, smiling, and then laughing again and she couldn't help herself to admire the story.

The story was about a girl who wants to join a guild called Fairy Tail. Then she met Natsu, who was, unknown to her, a mage of the guild she wants to be in. Upon meeting him, her life wasn't normal anymore. She was able to live a life different to where she has grown up.

She could bet that the reason why he bought the manga was because he shares the same name with the main male protagonist. Aside from that, she thinks it's not just the name that they share. Without magic, Natsu from Fairy Tail is a warm person just like the Empire's Natsu. And both are also lazy asses, too.

* * *

"Natsu, hey – "She called but Natsu, upon hearing her voice didn't even bother to look at her. He walked pass her like she didn't even exist.

Since the day started, Natsu's been ignoring her and it truly makes her feel agitated. Has she ever done something wrong?

"Natsu – "

"What?!" He is irritated and she doesn't know why. She just found herself again trying to find a way out to the maze he put her in.

She knows that something is really up with him and he could at least talk to her regarding the matter instead of giving her the cold shoulder. He did it again, making her confused. It feels like she was hit by Writer's Block that she couldn't think of anything straight. She knows what is happening, but she can't put it into words. The situation is a bit messed up, but words complicated and mixed wouldn't suffice the whole plot. It was beyond messed up but it was not that complicated. Something is missing and whatever that is, it is making her mad.

"Gray! Do you know where that Flame-brain is right now?" She asked too sudden scaring the daylights out of him.

"Y-you mean Natsu?"

"Who else Stripper? Why do you even bother to buy a closet when you always strip wherever you are?"

"Eh? S-sorry? I don't know where Natsu is." Gray said as he is currently trying his best to hold his clothing intact.

"What do you mean you don't know? Call him!"

"Y-Yes!" They gathered the attention of the employees nearby but she could care less.

"You can just call him yourself, you know. . ." He mumbled.

"What!?"

"Nothing! – Ah! Hello? – Natsu? – Uh where are you? – Just tell me. – Come on, it won't kill to tell. – Geez. – When I see you, I swear I'll get you for this! Bye!"

"So?"

"At his favorite place."

"LIKE HELL I KNOW THAT PLACE! WHERE RESTAURANT OR TOY STORE IS THAT? BE SPECIFIC!"

"I'M SORRYYYYY! At the park, there's an old area there, more like woods because it hasn't been taken care of. If you want to go there, follow the red flags and you'll find him."

"Thanks Gray! You're the best!" After hearing that, she smiled at him like nothing happened.

"What was that?" He asked himself after Lucy dashed off.

Reaching him was hard. There were so many obstacles around. It was like protecting him from possible threats and the worst. But despite of all that, she didn't falter from taking down the path. If it's the only way to see him and make things clear, just like Psyche, she will climb Olympus to see her beloved Eros again. Though unlike them, they don't like each other that way.

"Natsu." He turned around not expecting to see a wounded and scratched Lucy.

Finally, the chase was over. People say life is God's novel, so we should let Him write it. But why is it that their story just revolves on fighting and making up? There seems to be no progress. Despite of the cliché story line, she still decided to stick to His plans and find him. And now that she found him, she doesn't know what to do next.

"Lucy? Are you alright? Does the wound hurt? Why did you even come here? Let's get out of here so we can treat your wounds." He held her by her wrist, but she held back with a firm no.

"You listen to me. Do you know that I am really mad at you? You always leave me alone on your games. Do you know how hard it is to play them and what's worse is you don't even give me any instructions to follow, you moron! You are making me confused, lost every time you will say something weird. Seriously, why would you say you'll shut me up by kissing me, you'll lick me to wipe the stain off my face or you would hug me tight so I won't get cold? You're making me worry too every time you act different around me. What's wrong with you? We were fine at first but lately, I feel like you are changing." A hug, tight hug cut her from her ranting.

"Enough Lucy. I waited for you yesterday at the restaurant but you didn't come. I should be mad at you but I can't bring myself to – "Lucy released herself from his hug and eyed him with confusion.

"What? Wait, you waited? Why? Am I missing something? Did you ever ask me out?"

"When we were eating lunch together the last day, you said yes, fine and that you understand. So I waited there because I have something important to tell you." She tried remembering the day but all she remembered was her drowning in her own thoughts.

"That time, I was in deep thinking. I was thinking of the things I told you a while ago. I'm sorry. I didn't know. Gosh, I'm sorry Natsu. I'm really sorry!" He inched closer and patted her head but the act alone is not enough to contain the warm feeling he felt upon hearing her reason so he pulled her in a tight embrace.

"I told you I'm not mad and I should be the one apologizing. I didn't know that I am confusing you. I'm so careless. I'm sorry. It won't happen again, promise." She grips her shirt tight as he shakes her head in disapproval.

"No. Don't promise anything. I just want you to tell me things that have been bothering you. I just want you to trust me. So if you would please tell me what you want to say yesterday, I'll listen. I am always willing to listen. That's all." She felt him caressed her hair and leaned closer till she can feel his breathing on her neck.

"I lost the confidence to tell you. I'm not going to say it now; I'd rather show it to you instead." Loud and clear, she heard him say.

"W-what?" He released her from the hug and smiled at her, though her overly knitted brows and partly apart lips show him that she is really confused.

"Nothing. Don't think too much of me. Or is it that Lucy is falling for me that's why she can't stop thinking about me?" He chuckled earning a glare from her.

"Here you go again Natsu."

"Sorry. Thanks to you, I'm feeling alright now." He draped an arm around her and started walking outside the place. Suddenly, Lucy halted and pressed her forehead to his making Natsu blush in return.

"H-hey! What are you d-doing?" She opened one eye and leaned on his chest before giving out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you were sick. Let's go now?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Seriously, you should stop embarrassing me from now on."

"Sorry."

"And look at my dress, I'm filthy! Do I look like a beggar now?"

"Yes."

"What the hell? You could at least say no and that I look beautiful, you insensitive freak!"

"But you told me to stop embarrassing you."

"Ugh, whatever!"

Since that day, Lucy learned that what she lacks is the ability to understand him very well. She forgot that Natsu is a big child after all, so it's quite hard to comprehend what he is thinking. Lately, it seems like she is completely butting in his own personal world and she is thirsty to know everything about him.

But to think about it, she realized that she doesn't have to know everything about him for now. She will wait until Natsu himself will open those personal matters to her. Until she doesn't fully understand her own self and until she gets to understand why she is thinking that way regarding Natsu, she will stay as the Lucy he knows. She will stay out of the line and will work more to understand herself better.

She will be Lucy, his best friend, his personal assistant and his fake fiancé.

Until that moment comes, she will be by his side.

* * *

**DONE!**

**I'm sorry for the wait. I didn't intend to write and post this chapter this late but menstrual cramp really hurts. It's been on for three days and thankfully, it's now gone.**

**Thank you minna, for understanding me.**

**Rose's Shadow- Dengeki Daisy and Faster Than A Kiss. They were on my 'to read list' and I'm only starting now. Yeah, mistakes are everywhere. Thank you for understanding me. C:**

**Cherilla- Cookies are my favorite. If you would please give me some milk too. Haha**

**I'll try to update the day after tomorrow to make it up for those who had waited and to those who followed and add this to their favorite list. **

**-A.L.-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo minna! **

**I'm crying for Fairy Tail's victory! Dear Mavis! I already read it on the manga but it was just awesome and for the next episode, I can't wait. Lucy and Natsu plus Rogue!**

**Okay, I'll update now. C:**

**Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's work of art!**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

Lucy is busy arranging flowers in the vase when Natsu broke the silence.

"Nice flowers. But why are there three pink roses in a bouquet of yellow ones? He asked while poking the said flower Lucy is thinking where to place. She has already spent minutes in arranging the flowers, but she can't find the exact place where the three pink ones will stand out in the mass of the yellow roses she bought.

"I bought the yellow ones while Loke gave me those pink roses." She smelled the flowers and later on finding the roses out of her hand. Quickly glancing to Natsu, she shrieked when she saw his terrifying expression. Her eyes went down on his hands and there she saw him gripping the nice flowers.

"You. Accepted. Flowers. From. Who?" He asked in a low, dangerous tone causing Lucy to panic. If she would give pity now, she'd rather give it to the roses' stem 'cause she swear the way he holds it, it will surely not last that long. But before she could spread pity, she has to face someone's irrational reaction first. Gulping, she answered in a quite hesitant tone,

"L-Loke?"

"You accepted flowers from Loke? Three pink roses from Loke? Do you know what that means when a boy gives three whatever color roses to a girl?" He yelled, but the way he yelled, it's not yelling for being mad but rather yelling for annoyance or irritation.

"What the? Calm down! It's not like he confessed to me or anything! A-and, it's not like I'm happy to r-receive that from L- Loke!"

"Eh? When did you start becoming a tsundere? What's with that reaction? Seriously, you should act like a wife caught cheating!" He replied with his expression getting worse, while Lucy is sweating madly on where she stands.

"What's with the sudden tsukkomi? I'm not cheating! And it's not really like I'm happy!" She said back as she twirls her braided hair.

"There! You said it again! You became a tsundere! It's not cute! And what's with that twirling of hair and fidgeting? You like him!"

"What the?! Stop throwing tsukkomi, you freak! I'm really starting to get mad!"

When their bickering had started getting intense, our savior of the day, Igneel walked in, more of stormed inside crying while carrying his left hand. The bickering couple immediately stopped shouting and show how lovey dovey they were getting at the moment.

"Lucy! Help me! I cut my finger!" He cried after tossing Natsu's arm away from Lucy's shoulder.

"What the heck? It's not like a cut can kill!" Natsu mumbled to himself, already getting used to the situation. Whenever his father is around them, he will be immediately set aside and all lights are turned to Lucy. Not like he was complaining though, he just wants Lucy's attention to himself.

"Hmp! It's not like I'm jealous." He whispered as he walks toward the ignored flowers.

"Here, let me put a band-aid on it. Be careful next time, okay?" He heard Lucy say.

"Okay. Thank you Lucy! You're the best daughter-in-law!" Because Natsu is on his back, he didn't see Lucy sweat-dropped at what his father said. They are not yet married, but Igneel always address Lucy as daughter-in-law, so much to Natsu's liking because that means Igneel widely accepts Lucy to be his lawful wife.

"Thanks Papa."

"Okay, I'll leave now. You can start being lovey dovey again. Don't forget my grandson!" He sang before completely walking out.

Lucy walks towards the vase and flowers to continue her disturbed work.

"I heard you." She said while peeling off some leaves.

"Heard me say what?"

"That you were jealous." This made him look at everything but her, feeling slightly bashful that she heard him say words that weren't manly.

"Why would I?" He huffed, his arms folded.

"Sorry. But don't worry, you are still your father's son. There's no way that you would be replaced by me as his child."

Now, he was confused to what she was saying. Why would Igneel replace him? After a couple minutes of thinking, he chortled earning an inquiring look from the blonde.

He didn't pick Lucy as a dense one. For thinking that he is jealous of the attention his father gives her, she is really something. Though she isn't to be blamed. She had never had a boyfriend before. And that's what makes her weirder. She's beautiful and all, yet she always refuses to go on dates.

"Okay, if that's what you say."

"Hey, didn't you notice? It's like the color of our hairs!" She said as she sticks two roses together while smiling genuinely.

"Don't care. That came from Loke." He answered lazily.

"And to think that I thought you would be happy with what I said. I guess I have to give it back to him then." She was really lonely; though she won't admit; that he doesn't find the colors amazing. She started plucking the pink ones to the rest with a big frown on her face. When done, he suddenly takes back the roses and placed it atop of the yellow roses making it look like a dot. The arrangement looks nice. Lucy wonders what happened to him, changing decisions in a while.

"If you really think it's the color of our hair, then fine. But it's only for today. You're not allowed to receive flowers from him again, you got that?"

"Roger that! But I wonder why. He is charming."

"Nah. He's a flirt. He won't do good on you." He sat on the couch and rested for a while. Then he felt some weight beside him, knowing it is Lucy, he stayed still.

After that, he felt her hand carrying his left hand so he opened his eyes only to see him holding a disinfectant.

"You must have got this when you picked the roses by the stem, idiot. It will hurt a bit." He flinched when the alcohol made contact with his hand but he endured it. Then he started wrapping his hand with a bandage.

"Done!"

"The heck is this? You made it look like my hand is severely injured!" He whined while waving his overly done bandaged hand in front of her.

"Sorry! I'll do it again!"

* * *

They are now walking on the lounge outside the company to go grab some lunch when Bisca took a notice on her hair.

"Nice braids! Loke sure got some braiding skills."

"Yeah. Sure he is! Your braid is also nice." She complimented when Natsu spoke.

"I feel like going to a salon to get my hair trimmed." He said, just then, Bisca waved goodbye.

"You going now?"

"Yes. And I'm taking you with me. Look at your hair. It's full of tangles." He said as he looks thoroughly on her hair. His comment made her feel annoyed.

"Shut up! My hair is just fine!"

"No. We're going to the salon. Let's go!"

At the salon, Natsu finished his hair spa first since his hair is not long, unlike Lucy's, who is now hungry to death.

"Damn Natsu. Hair spa at noon? The heck is wrong with him!"

"You have a nice hair Miss." Said the girl who is massaging her scalp.

"Thanks. You got great hands." She said, but she got no response.

While her eyes are covered, Natsu switched with the girl and started massaging her scalp. This made Lucy sensed that the girl switched with someone else because the hands that were doing miracles to her head just now is much gentler than the first, though there are times that it will be rough. But in all, it's relaxing, just the way she likes it that she can't contain her sigh.

"Like what you feel?"

"Natsu? Is that you?"

"You guessed it right, Luce."

"What are you doing? Doesn't your hand hurts?"

"Tch. Don't mind that. Miss, I think it's done!" He shouted over the room.

It doesn't take too long when a girl came and started rinsing her hair. He paid for their expenses and off they go the restaurant nearby.

"It's refreshing! Thanks Natsu!"

"No problem." He smiled at her, but she only pouted her lips making Natsu knit her brows.

"Why?" He asked, his eyes still on the road.

"Nothing. Just, your hand. . ."

"I'm okay. You already treated it so it's already fine. By the way, let's go the mall. We can just eat there."

"Hey. Aren't we skipping work already?"

"Come on. I'm the boss." This made her shut up.

The mall is just near the salon they went. Lucy thought that once they entered the mall, they can finally eat, but Natsu has different plans.

"Lucy! Try this one!" He handed her a white floral dress and shove her to the fitting room, not even giving her a chance to take a good look at the dress first.

She tried it on just like what he ordered and took a glance at the mirror. It was a spaghetti strap dress that reached just above her knees. The color wasn't white actually, but cream with yellow and pink flowers printed on it. It was cute and she liked it. She smiled once again at the mirror before deciding to step out of the fitting room.

"Hey Natsu." She called out shyly. She forgot for a second that it was Natsu who really picked the dress she is wearing. Completely stepping out, she made a graceful twirl before asking for his opinion.

"Does it look good?"

"Of course." He sank lower his scarf to hide a small blush that uninvitedly crept his cheeks. Of course she looks good; she always looks good on everything she wears. He called for the saleslady and informed her that they are buying the dress and kindly asked her if she could lend them a bag to place her worn clothes.

"Hey, why are you suddenly buying me clothes?"

"Uh, you'll know later." He grinned at her and followed the saleslady.

Next, they stop at a shoe store. Lucy was really thankful that time that she didn't have any nosebleeds! Who will not when his – uh, Natsu is sweet, but he is unnaturally sweet that day. He even knelt to the ground just to put a shoe on her.

She is squirming inside her pants that she wants to knock him down so bad, so he would hopefully stop making her feel tingly feelings inside. In the end, he made her wear the flat, beige gladiator sandals he bought which perfectly complimented the dress. She doesn't look tall or small with the sandals on.

Then they entered a perfume shop and bought a new perfume that Lucy doesn't know exists. Once he paid for it, he immediately opened it and literally made her bath to that bubbly perfume.

"Natsuuuu." She whined and she heard him hum in response.

"I'm hungryyyyy." He chuckled and without notice, he grabbed her hand as they walk towards a certain restaurant.

She can feel the heat surging her face, which is not good. Is it always like this when he holds her hand? Normally, she would just follow him and would not give any notice about their hands holding each other. But now, she is becoming self-conscious. She can't help worrying what if her hand suddenly sweats. It's a total yuck!

She slightly shook her head and gave herself a silent scolding for her thoughts.

"Natsu, why the sudden make over? Am I ugly?" She asked as she gave herself a silent tap in the back for a bright question. Or maybe she made a wrong move asking that question. He faced her with a horrible look etched on his face that made her feel bad.

"No! I'm sorry. Did I really make you feel ugly?"

"N-no! No. Hehe. I'm just, you know, curious. That's all!" She didn't expect that reaction from him so she decided to just shut her brain and mouth.

They ordered food and there was vast silence.

No, she's not going to speak.

No, she won't.

She will just say weird things and he will say weird response.

And then she will feel bashful and self-conscious.

Then she will blush.

And that's the end of the world.

No, she really won't.

She really won't.

Really won't.

Won't.

"Hey Natsu!"

"Yes?"

So much for self convincing.

"Uh, I, uh. You know. Hehe. Damn it. What's the matter? Why did you drag me here and make me change my clothes? Are you sick? Did you get a virus? What kind of virus? You're not behaving well. Should I call to the mental hospital?" She breathes. Finally! She's back to her old self! While Natsu laughed a hearty laugh before he answered.

"You're weird. About that, we're going to Wendy's school competition today. Aunt Grandeeney said that she can't go due to emergency calls in the hospital."

"Eh? Too bad for Wendy. Does it always happens?" She will really feel sad for her if it always happen. As far as possible, she doesn't want Wendy to experience what she did when she was still a kid. She's an honor student but there are no parents to award her during recognition day. For her, it was always Ms. Spetto and till she graduated college, it was still her. How she missed her already!

"No – " He said, bringing her happiness.

"It was just now. And she really feels bad, but Wendy understands so she asked me and you to come for her."

"I would love too."

"Just as I guessed. You and Wendy are pretty close now since you first met. And she'll be having a sleep over in our house."

"Really?"

"That's why I want you to come and have a sleep over too." He said while smiling at her. So this is the reason for the sudden shopping huh? Lucy can't believe that she thinks Natsu is unnaturally sweet today. Somehow, she feels embarrassed to herself.

"Fine. But I'm doing this for Wendy, not for you."

"Here goes the tsundere queen!" He teased.

"I'm not!"

When they arrived at the said school, they spotted Wendy chatting with some students. She glanced over them, waved and run after bidding her friends goodbye.

"Wendy! I miss you!"

"Me too Miss Lucy!" They crashed each other in a hug before Wendy acknowledged Natsu's presence.

"Hi Natsu. I'm sorry for bothering the both of you." She said while hugging her cousin.

"No problem. How's the competition going?"

They walked hand in hand with Wendy in the middle. They reached a hall where the awarding was supposed to be held, and it was crowded but still organized.

"Wendy, what kind of competition did you join in?" She asked after she completely took a good look at the place.

"About Medicines. Let's sit there beside Chelia." They followed her and they didn't expect to see Lyon Vastia, company investor, to be actually there. Natsu and him shared hi's and hello's. Natsu was also gentleman enough to introduce her to him.

"Brings back memories." She murmured as she keenly listens to the person delivering her speech.

"Bad or good memories? Is it a bad thing that I brought you here?" He asked, his eyes glued on the person speaking.

"I can say both. Let's save that for some time, shall we?"

"If you say." He answered, now, he was looking at her.

"Thanks." She smiled gently at him before returning her eyes on the stage.

Wendy got a gold medal on the Medicine Competition, knocking the collegiate off. She was just in high school and yet she can memorize the whole treatment for various infections and sickness. She was really something.

"Congratulations Wendy!" They cheered as they were walking to the parking lot.

They were busy talking when a Lucy felt someone tugging on her dress. Looking down, she saw a little boy smiling dearly at her.

"Luce, who's that? Your secret child?" It was obvious who asked.

"Idiot! Do we look the same to you?!" She snickered at him before giving the child some attention.

"Hi there kid. Are you lost or something?"

"No. You're beautiful." Lucy, to say, was shocked at the sudden compliment she received from the kid.

"Eh? Thank you. Hehe."

"Can I be your boyfriend?" This time, all the three of them shrieked at the sudden proposal. Natsu quickly stepped onto the scene and knelt so he can be at the same level with the flirting kid, well, that's what he thought.

"Look kid, Big Sis and you can't be together like boyfriends and girlfriends, okay?"

"Ren!" They looked at the guy who was running on them.

"Ren, finally I found you." The guy whose name was Shin gave them a thankful look before apologizing for the trouble Ren caused. He said that Ren is just a playful kid and he always proposes to be someone's boyfriend when he finds beautiful girls.

"Not surprising that he asked you." Shin said precisely to Lucy, earning an unwanted blush from her in return, which on the other side earned a low growl from Natsu.

"I'm Shin." He extended his arm. She doesn't know if she should accept it or not, but before she could make a decision, a hand grabbed Shin's hand.

"I'm Natsu. Nice to meet you. Please excuse us but we're going." He said, dragging Lucy and Wendy away.

They made it to their car. Half of the ride was pure silence was the other half was filled with music and laughter. When they made it home, Igneel was already there, waiting for them to arrive.

"My beloveds are here. Look at you. You look like a real family with different hair colors!" He laughed at them before leading them to the dining area.

"My smart Wendy, congratulations!" Lucy noticed that Igneel really likes Wendy, which is not surprising for Wendy is a nice girl.

"You can sleep in your room here Wendy, okay? You don't have to worry about Lucy and Natsu because obviously, they're staying in Natsu's room, right?" He said while grinning inwardly.

It looks like some gods aren't siding Lucy tonight. Here she is, feeling weird around Natsu and yet, tonight, she is forced to sleep together with him in a room. Because all of them are tired and it's already late in the night, Wendy and Igneel decided to sleep already leaving the couple no choice but to go to their room too.

Natsu's room was surprisingly clean.

"I asked some maid to kindly clean my room since I know Pops will say that kind of thing."

Enough for being surprised. She sat on the edge of his bed as she watches him rummage through his closet. Scratching his head, he handed her a neatly folded shirt and a still packed shorts.

"What's this?"

"Sleeping clothes? I don't have any girl clothes here so just bear with it tonight."

"Oh, thanks."

She changed into the clothes he had given her and returned to the room.

"Hey, where am I sleeping?"

"On the bed. Where else?" She makes herself comfortable on the other side of the bed. She just sat there staring into Natsu who was already on his pajamas.

"And where are you sleeping?"

"Here. This is my bed. Duh?"

Right. It's not like they haven't shared a bed before. And knowing Natsu, he would not surely make something undesirable to her. At least, that is what Lucy prays. She started recalling everything that happened that day. From Loke giving her flowers, to him braiding her hair . . .

"Loke is good at braiding – " She wasn't able to finish her words for the next thing she knew, she just found Natsu clutching tightly on her shoulder.

"Don't bring up Loke. Don't you know how hard it was to get Loke's stench out of you?" Realizing what he had said and done, he quickly got his hand off her, backing off at the process. Meanwhile, Lucy was taken aback by what he just said to her. It took good seconds to process everything she heard.

"Could it be that, you are, Natsu." _Jealous? Could it be?_

"Never mind what I said. You can go to sleep." He huffed and turned to Lucy when he heard her giggle.

"Natsu. . ."

"What?"

"Can you braid my hair too?" She asked, inching closer to him. She turned her back on him as she laid her hair behind. Turning around, she smiled at his shocked face.

"Please? I want to feel your gentle hands on my hair again. Please?"

"I'm not good at braiding. I have never braided anyone before." This time, she faced him and laid her hair to her right side.

"I'll teach you. It's easy, just like this." She demonstrated how to braid someone's hair and later on, Natsu started braiding her hair.

"Waaah! Your hands are so gentle! I think I can sleep like this."

"Hey, don't sleep till I'm finished. Why do you want to braid your hair, we're going to sleep already."

"I want some soft curls tomorrow when I wake up. And – " She yawned.

"And?"

"I just want Natsu to braid my hair."

"Okay."

After he finished braiding her hair, he taps her slightly only to know that she was already fast asleep. He gently laid her down the bed and was about to move to the other side when Lucy embraced him tightly making him fall on his elbows. He tried escaping but he can't. That was when she murmured something in her sleep.

"Nat – Su. . . Warm. Natsu."

Natsu shifted his position and lay down next to her, caressing her face while she mumbles his name and some kind words to him which brought a smile to his lips. But despite of all those words that she said, there's this certain words that really made him happier and smile wider.

Kissing her forehead, he started following her to her dreams where she was dreaming of him.

"Love you Luce."

* * *

**DONE!**

**Tada! I'm listening to my fave song while writing this. Oh yeah! I don't wanna miss a thiiiiiiing!**

**I was smiling the whole time I'm writing this. As you can see, they are best friends and I think it would be weird if one day, Lucy just realized that she loves Natsu too. They are already close so I want them to develop something in terms of being in love this time. About Lucy's past, it was really supposed to be up on the fourth chapter but an idea popped in my head and there, you know the rest. Lucy's past will be up the next chapter, to those who asked it, you can breathe now. Haha.**

**Reviews minna!**

**Have a good day!**

**-A.L.-**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

Something was wrong with the day.

No sight of Lucy around.

It's pass eight am and her work time is seven am.

Where is she?

"Sir, you have fifteen minutes before the meeting. The client is already here." Juvia told him.

Natsu took a glance at her before looking at his phone again. He can sense Juvia walked out of the room after reminding him that.

"_Hey lazy ass boss, you have a meeting so you better prepare your pathetic brain for fifteen minutes_." That is what he would normally hear on this cases but the owner of that obnoxious mouth is just nowhere to be found. For the umpteenth time, he tried to dial her phone again.

"Answer it plea – Hello? Where are you? Why are you not answering my calls? Why are you not here? Are you alright? Did something happen? Hello, Lucy?" The way he speaks was rushed, leaving no room for Lucy to cut in between his talk.

You can't blame him though for he is worried about her. It's not like Lucy to absent on work given her financial problems and the major problem is her apartment. He knows she is a best-selling book authors but due to some weird reasons, she does not use the money she gained in her books.

On the other side of the phone, someone is silently praying for forgiveness. It is not her to lie but that time, it was what she needs to do. Pinching her nose, she tried to sound like she got a severe cold.

"Ah, it's my boss. I'm sorry for my absence. I can't make it to work. I'm terribly sick. Sorry."

"You're sick? Can you handle yourself? I'll ask Aunt Grandeeney for all kinds of medicines, be sure to take what medicine you need, okay?" Natsu worriedly offered.

"I'll also ask for doctors to come to your apartment. What kind of illness do you have? Cancer? Leukemia? Tell me. Why is your voice like that?"

Lucy almost laughed at the other line. Burying herself to the bed, she looked on her closed window. It was raining hard. It is at times like this that she really feels safe for no particular reason.

"Can't you tell that I have colds? And dare trouble Miss Grandeeney, you'll never see me again."

Still pinching her nose, she tried to sound menacing. She doesn't want to trouble Natsu. Ten minutes from now, she is sure that he is going to meet her father, Jude Heartfilia of the Heartfilia Railways and Heartfilia Steps, a popular business conglomerate.

"Hey, I'm more than alright. It is just a simple colds."

"You sure?" Worry is still on his voice.

"Yes." She smiled to herself. He has calmed down which is a good thing. She doesn't want his mind to be occupied on other things when he is already discussing things with her father. His father doesn't like it either when the person he is talking to doesn't pay too much attention to him, or so she thinks. It has been so many years. Absurd, just three years. And honestly, she doesn't know if he is still the same.

"Hey lazy ass boss, you have a meeting so you better prepare your pathetic brain for ten minutes." She heard him laugh.

"Okay. After this, our company and his company will sure hit the marks on business charts so you better look forward to that! Just make yourself fine there and leave everything to the boss!"

"Great!" She replied in fake excitement.

"Got to go Luce. Get well." He hang up and she let out a sigh.

He seems so excited about it. Heartfilia Steps is a big shoe company and Dragneel Empire is about clothing. If those two companies agree to copartner, it will surely be a success to both sides since market is really fond of their products and designs. If ever that happens, it just means that the possibility of her father finding her is so big.

Small world, isn't it?

So the smartest thing she could do now is hide. How she wishes that it won't turn out good but it is opposite to what she really prays. She prays for the success. Natsu is really looking forward to collaborate with their business and she doesn't want to be selfish. And also, being a Heartfilia by blood, she also wishes for whatever businesses they have to rise and be successful for the sake of her sister Michelle's' future.

On this day onwards, Michelle will be the sole successor of the two promising companies. Thinking about this, memories from their past started to fill her mind.

_"Lucy-onee-chan! When I grow up, I will take over Heartfilia Railways and you will have Heartfilia Steps! Great, isn't it?" She could still remember that proposal from her loving little sister._

_"Of course. But, do you really like the Railways? I think it's all about digging up soil. Wouldn't Steps be better?"_

_"But onee-chan is better than me when it comes to designing shoes and sandals. And I like Railways because Papa told me that Railways connect far places. If ever we got separated in the future, I will connect all the roads to find you and be with you." By that time, she finished her flower ring and put it on top of her head._

_"Then onee-chan will make beautiful designs for you_."

She sighed in defeat. One day, she is sure that he will find her. If he finds her, she wonders what he will do.

She ran away so it means breaking all the ties with them, right? Just thinking about it hurts her heart. She has never been close to her father but she loves Michelle. She loves her old home but her new home has a lot of warmer and loving persons. From Natsu, to Sir Igneel; Loke the Flirt to Aries the Lamb; Erza the Titania to Gray the Stripper. Then there was Juvia – an obsessed Gray fan and Cana – party pooper and a connoisseur of wines and alcohol. Lately were Wendy, Gajeel and Levy. Mira, who will not know the model? Elfman the Man and Lisanna which she has known through Natsu and a lot more people. All of them, she made that lot of true friends and it was all because of him.

If she will choose between Dragneel and Heartfilia, who will she choose?

Time flies so past. It was now three pm since she fell asleep. Grabbing her towel and clothes, she decided to take a bath. It was still raining. A warm bath shall do the trick. After that, she goes to her kitchen and grabbed a box of donuts. Her tummy is roaring in hunger. Sitting in front of the television, she irritatingly stood again and turned the dvd on, inserting a suspense film disc afterwards.

Jaws, next is Croc. Then Piranha 3DD. Now is Kraken: Tentacles of the Deep.

Just when the scene is getting intense and heart-stopping, a freaking Earthling just decided to take all the suspense away. Rolling her eyes, she paused the movie and stormed towards the door where a human being's ear will be severely punished.

"Who's there?!"

"It's me, Natsu."

Natsu? She quickly ran away from the door and dashed on her room. Grabbing a brush, she looked at the mirror and did a quick hair fixing. It's already six hours since she took a bath so she decided to put on a little powder. Looking at the mirror, a worried look was on her face.

"Oh God, do I look okay? Should I wear shorts or stick to my pajamas? But if I wear shorts, he might think that I changed for him."

"LUCY!" She jumped in surprise and rushed to the door.

"Coming!" With a smile, she opened the door wide revealing her best friend.

"Hi Luce!" He greeted and walked directly inside her apartment. He was still on his suit and ties and it was clear that he had just come from work.

Somehow, it feels weird.

"Welcome h –" _No. I sound like a wife!_

She followed him on her living room and offered a sit.

"Luce."

"Yes?"

"Come here." Instead of sitting on the couch, he sat on the floor and taps the floor next to him while looking at her which she willingly obliged. Natsu placed the donuts he bought next to the empty box and wrapped Lucy in a hug after she sat.

"I miss you Luceeeeee! Aren't you going to ask me how the meeting went? It was a success! Oh, by the way, are you alright? Do you still have colds?" Natsu felt her shook her head.

"Well, that's good. Woah! Is this Kraken? I don't know we have the same movie interests! Come on, let's watch it together. And oh, I bring donuts for you." He said with his eyes focused on the screen, his back leaning in such comfort on the couch.

"Thanks. I'm going to have one." From his peripheral vision, he could see her munching on a chocolate donut.

"Where did you buy this? It's good." She asked him to which he shrugs.

"Really? Erza suggested me the bakery. I don't know if it's delicious though." He shrugs but a playful smirk was playing on his lips.

"It's delicious. You should taste it too."

"Okay."

When Lucy was to bite on her donut, in a swift and fast motion, he stoop his head down and took a large bite on her donut, his lips almost touching hers which made Lucy back away in shock. Wiping the corner of his lips with his thumb, he slightly sucked the tip of it, eating the chocolate and smirked at her.

Leaning his left palm on the floor, he leaned closer to her shocked feature.

Her heart is thumping so mad inside her chest. She can feel her face burning up as she took a good look at his face. Right now, he's just so hot!

_'Has Natsu always been like this? Is his eyes always this expressive?'_

Her eyes move down a bit, taking a view of his nose.

_'His nose has a perfect shape.'_

Down to his nose bridge, she was afraid to look down more so she moved her eyes to the sides, on his cheeks in particular. She can feel his warm breath on her skin. Inhaling his scent, she never wants to exhale after that. He has a sexy smell. So hot and sexy.

She can't help herself. She wants to see his lips. Just a peek. And right then, she was overly mesmerized by his inviting lips, thinking how it felt when his lips first touched her.

Selfishly, she wants to taste it again, those lips that seems to be drawing her near. Imagining his lips hugging her lips in such ways, tongues were clashing in each other mouth, - His tongue working wonders on her mouth… The both of them kissing madly like there is no tomorrow till oxygen rip them apart. That imagination makes her sane thoughts leave, her blood rushing on her face.

But before that could happen, his lips move in a smirk and a husky voice came out from it.

"You're right. It's delicious. Can I have more?"

That's it. Her screws are all loose now. Slowly, she moves closer to him and him moving closer to her.

'**Excuse me Boss. You got a text message**.'

A vein popped on Natsu's forehead. Reaching for his phone, Lucy rushed off to her bathroom in such speed.

Almost there.

"Really almost there!" He gritted his teeth in slight annoyance, happiness and embarrassment overtaking him. He opened the message and he almost threw it dead on the opposite wall.

'This is Gajeel. My new phone number. Better save it.' – Tin Can

Typing hard on his phone, he sent his deadly message on him.

'I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FUCKING NUMBER! THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, YOU BETTER HAVE THE MILITARY TO DEFEND YOU BECAUSE I SWEAR I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU TILL LEVY CAN'T RECOGNIZE YOU!

HATING YOU SO MUCH TO THE NEXT LIFE,

NATSU 'DRAGNEEL' '

'Did I interrupt something? Geehee. I'll take your advice then.' – Tin Can

Just when he is about to follow her, she is already walking back to the living room. Taking her previous sit, she looked at him and locked gazes with him.

"Hey."

"Yo." _What is she going to say? She probably wants me to go home by now_.

"The Kraken is dead."

* * *

They are now in the middle of watching Anaconda when Lucy decided to break the silence. After that almost kissing scene, she felt like a total idiot and shameful for lusting over her best friend's lips.

It was not normal, was it? She can hold back, but she didn't do it.

"I really don't have colds. Sorry for lying."

"Took you so long."

"You knew?" She asked in bewilderment which he just chuckled in response. Looking at him, she can see that he isn't showing any signs of being uneasy making her think if it was just her who is acting so childish.

"Of course, right when I see you tonight. You think you can lie to me?"

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"It's alright. Just don't do it again."

"Alright."

_'Ah!'_

_'Boogsh'_

_'Whoosh'_

_'Pak'_

_'Hiss'_

That were the only sounds that you can hear. It' already eleven pm and Natsu is still there. Before she can ask him if he will go home, he has already beaten her in asking.

"By the way Lucy. You look like your father too. But not much as your mother does."

_'Ah!'_

_'Boogsh'_

_'Whoosh'_

_'Pak'_

_'Hiss'_

There were noises coming from the television and yet, Lucy's ear can only hear that three sentences that he said.

She felt cold.

She turned pale.

She can't believe it!

"H- How did y- you know?"

He was surprised when he looked at her. She was like dead!

It made him feel responsible for her sudden shut down. It was not his intention to scare her or anything but he only wants her to tell him a little something about herself and her family.

By accident, he found out that Jude Heartfilia is Lucy's father. At first, at the meeting, he keeps on seeing a part of Lucy in some of Mr. Jude's angles. When he is facing 45 degrees, or when he will bend, he keeps on seeing a picture of Lucy. He almost made himself think that he is crazy in love with her because she is all that he can see.

The way he knits his eye brows, his stern and menacing look, it resembles Lucy in a way that made him more suspicious given that they share the same surnames which he didn't put too much attention before thinking that you can't avoid to have the same surnames with another person.

"I just, a while ago, on the meeting." He faced her fully. He wants to hold her but he doesn't know how and where to hold her.

"His certain movements and gestures remind me of you. Your surname and your hair. Then he told me about having two daughters but he only mentioned Michelle, same name that you told me about your little sister." She blew out an air, tending to calm herself, still not looking at him.

"Amazing. Just by that, huh? You are really impressive."

"And he mentioned your mother, Layla."

"Oh."

"I don't know if I should be sorry – "

"I ran away from home – "She started to narrate. It makes him happy that she is willing to share about her old self but he can feel loneliness from her.

At the very least, he wants to have a share of the loneliness that she feels. Just like what she did before, making him feel that he is not alone, that she'll never leave his side just by holding his hand, he also wants her to feel that he is on her side – ALWAYS.

Grabbing her waist, he made her sit on the space between his parted legs and hugs her tightly from behind, burying his head at the crook of her neck.

"Natsu, hey, let go."

She was about to stand but he wrapped his legs atop of hers, caging her in. With that position, there is no way of escape. He can feel her heartbeat, beating so fast.

"Continue. This time, I will listen."

It takes time before she continues. When she does, she is holding his hand that was still wrapping her form, like asking him for safety.

"I was happy even though we do not interact most of the time because Michelle and I are together. But a month after that, being the eldest Heartfilia, I was bound to get married first with the man my father chooses for me. He is _very_ handsome, tall, has a _very_ expressive eyes, pointed nose, blonde hair like mine. He is also kind_, industrious_, cheerful and _smart_ – "

"Hey, I'm still here, you know. Don't praise him like you love him." She was praising him like that guy was the best among bests making Natsu feel annoyed that he suddenly felt this urge to take that guy's company down.

He heard her restrain a laugh before speaking again.

"Okay. But he is really handsome. He is Sting. She finds me beautiful too."

"But I find you gorgeous." The moment he said that, he immediately shut his mouth, his cheeks covered in a fair shade of red. Unknown to him, it was not only him who gained an instant blush on. Due to their position, he is not able to see how red Lucy's cheeks were, so much to the girl's relief.

"Shut up and just listen to me! Unless you don't want me to continue anymore?"

"No! I'm sorry. I'll listen, promise."

"Good." They both sighed in sync before Natsu pulled Lucy closer to his chest.

"But I don't love him and he doesn't like me too. But sometimes he will tell me stories about this Kagura girl and how she always pesters his days saying that she should have Yukino, his friend aside from Rogue, to work in her restaurant. He told me that he doesn't want to marry me because we lack of affection which is true. So I ran away not only to save myself but him. If he will not marry me, he will be send abroad prohibiting him to see his friends. And because I don't really have true friends to leave that time, I chose to leave. Though it means that I have to leave my sister too. But she understands. She even helped me in escaping. Then I travelled far. I don't really care where my feet will lead me." She paused to catch a breath.

The story so far makes Natsu really glad. And for a moment, he wants to give Sting a thankful punch for deciding not to marry Lucy. If it weren't for his existence, he and Lucy will not meet.

"Then you found me and offered me a work. And you know what happen next. We became friends, best friends, fake lovers and such." Lifting her right hand, she brought it up to touch Natsu's right cheek; her eyes still darted on the hissing Anaconda.

"Thank you is not enough. Between you and me, I am the one who needs to repay you and not the other way." Natsu removed his right hand from hugging her and held her hand that was on his cheek, kissing her palm afterwards.

"I don't need payments. Your presence is enough." He said behind her palm.

Lucy smiled a sad smile.

"But we both know that I can't stay forever by your side. I have a life I neglected for years. I have to fix it. One day or any other day, I know my father will find me."

The characters in the movie seem so hopeless. It was like there is no possible escape. Just like hers. But in the movie, someone is controlling their lives. If the director said 'kill the Anaconda', the Anaconda will surely be killed. If the director told the Anaconda to eat them alive, the Anaconda will surely oblige.

But in the end, the director will leave two characters alive, riding on a boat to go back to their old normal life. If only life is easy. She wants her in her own story to be alive in the end too with someone that she loves.

"When he finds you, I'll just snatch you away from him. It's easy."

Future is still far from her sight. With Natsu saying those words, it really makes her feel special. Somehow, he makes her feel that he will be there forever on her side.

With his love for her, hearing her story on how Jude arranged a marriage for her makes him feel troubled. It is indeed true that in the game Hide and Seek, the hider will always be found. She says she can't stay forever by his side. Well, too bad because Natsu has no plans on leaving her. For him, if Lucy wishes to be with him, he will oblige from the depths of his heart.

Just right in that moment, in their own shared time, under the roof, he will make her feel that he will always be there, just like what she asked when she was asleep on his room.

_"Please be always there for me, Natsu." _

_"Of course I will. You don't need to ask."_

_"I think - I'm falling - for you."That made his smile wider, his heart swells in joy._

_"Love you Luce."_

He will always remember that conversation between him and Lucy's unconscious mind.

Together, they stayed savoring the warmness of each other, not knowing the future that lies ahead. Will they still be together tomorrow? Can Natsu still say those words to her after tomorrow? Will he ever have the chance to say it directly to her? Will he hear her say that she loves him too? Or will all of it be impossible for him now? …

** CHAPTER DONE!**

**Please leave a kind review.**

**No more author's note because I am sleepy.**

**Have a good day minna! Jaa.**

**A.L.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiro Mashima – sensei is the rightful owner of Fairy Tail. And I am glad that he did.**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

They entered the Dragneel's Empire hand in hand in dashing mode with Natsu in the lead. They were late, super late for work. Well, it's because they spent the night watching a movie that Lucy never wants to remember again.

Greeted by the employers, the only greeting that they don't want to hear is Erza's greeting. They are almost near the elevator, just a few more steps away and they are safe from warnings.

"It's your fault. Why do you have to take 30 minutes in the bath?" He asked without turning around, his hand holding tightly on her wrist.

"At least I bath! Unlike someone I know…" She answered with a low voice, obviously teasing Natsu but the latter doesn't seem to mind and, instead said something that makes her roll her eyes.

"I don't have clothes in your place. Stock some next time."

"Like hell I'd do that."

They were about to push the button of the elevator when a voice from behind stopped them from doing so. Maybe, just maybe, it's better if Erza was the one who saw them and not Igneel. Igneel, who is a pushy father and has a grandson obsession, will surely pry them about what made them so late for work. He eyed them from head to toe. His gaze fell on Natsu who still has his clothes from yesterday, crumpled and tie loose. Seeing his messy hair and his hand holding Lucy, his beloved daughter-in-law, a sly grin make its way up his lips, widening each second passing by.

"I see. So, is it a boy? You know what, I don't mind having a girl. But still, it depends upon the two of you. Making a baby is not easy so whatever comes, we should shower him or her bounty of love and affection." He declaimed, so passionate 'words and way' of saying those things that the supposed to be receiver of the wonderful lecture just stood shock, their mouths hanging wide open.

"We're not! I'm not pregnant!" Lucy, who was the first to recover from the shock, defended herself for being verbally harassed, if you can call that verbal harassment.

"She's not yet pregnant! Sorry for being late, we kept up all night." He said casually, then turning on his side later on to hide a grin from her.

"We just watched movies!" Hitting the back of his head, she then rewarded his back with weak punches. He then turned to her and held her hand in the air.

"Yeah, movies that later on made you scream and shout, making you bury your face in the pillow and occasionally throw yourself onto me. And when the moment is so intense, that it is really hard to open your eyes from the feeling that crept in your chest, tears flow from your eyes. Squirming and letting out indecipherable phrases, let's watch it again some time. I can't believe that Lucie is so brutal. Whoo! And the doll is like woah!" He finished with a smirk while Lucy turned pale, not minding his pun.

After that, Natsu walked on to the elevator, leaving Lucy with the confused Igneel.

"Hey, what movie did you watch?" Lucy turned around with a dark look that scared the living daylights out of him.

"Martyrs and The Conjuring!"

* * *

"Here are your clothes." After handing him the stylish long sleeve shirt colored with white on the vertical half and black on the other and jeans, she made herself comfortable in the couch.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. Just do whatever you need to do. I'll go buy some breakfast later when you come back." She said with her eyes clothes while inwardly trying to fight her sleepiness.

He left the room and everything went silent.

"_When he finds you, I'll just snatch you away from him. It's easy_." She smiled at the thought.

It's really easy to say but will it be easy to do? She wants to believe in him but everyone has limits. Slowly, her world is starting to shake. Her secret identity was blown by no other done her best friend. What is next to getting blown up? Their fake relationship?

But now that she thinks about it, they have been deceiving Igneel for already four months. Not just Igneel but also her friends were being deceived. But it's not like she wants to do it. She just has to do it for Natsu. Oh boy was she wrong! As far as she can remember, she was forced to do it. It was supposed to be Lisanna.

"Lisanna."

The name left a bitter taste on her mouth. Has it always been like this when she will utter her name? She said her name again to try and she was not wrong. It really leaves a bitter taste on her mouth.

But she can care less for now. If only that Lisanna didn't got sick, then she will have less burdens. All she can think about now is her father and Michelle, and their company of course. That is if he will ever give her some share which she doubts.

"Are you asleep?" Her eyes opened up upon hearing his voice.

Right in front of her is Natsu. With the close distance given, not even allowing her to have her personal space, she looked up to meet his onyx eyes, looking intently at her. Then she closed her eyes.

She closed her eyes not because she wants Natsu to kiss her but because she is getting her eyes crossed. But unknown to her, behind that close eyes is a hovering form, ready to taste someone's lips.

"Could you back off a bit? You're too close."

Natsu blinked a few times before he finally had a grasp of what she said.

"Sorry." He uttered but deep in him, he was shouting out loud for missing a good chance. He sat on his chair and made half spins, stopping only when Lucy asked her something.

"No works today?"

"No works. Well, I hope so."

"Then I'll be going out now." She was about to get her purse when Natsu slammed his hands on his table while standing, much to her surprise.

"Huh? Going out? With who? Why didn't I know this?"

"Are you alright? I told you I'll buy us some food when you get back." She asked in mild confusion and slight worry. Scratching the back of his head, he gave her a grin before slumping back to his sit.

"I'm more than okay. Sorry, my bad. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. Knowing you, you will buy every delicious thing you see so I'd rather be alone." She said while pointing a finger on him.

"Fine."

He sighed in relief when she went out. As much as he hates to admit it but he really got nervous in that one. She almost knew it and to top it all, he reacted in a very not cool way. He's getting paranoid and after what transpired yesterday, the feeling of being possessive grew stronger.

He doesn't want that. Above all, he wants her to be happy but why is it that when you love someone, you get selfish? He wants her to be with him in every passing time. Just the idea of her dating anybody but him is so unbearable. He wants to claim her as his; brag to everyone that will meddle in them that he already got her. But he wants Lucy to be happy.

His selfish desires are weighing more than what he wants for Lucy, weighing so much to the point that he, himself is thinking if it is still love. Love is not greedy, right?

He loves her, no doubt but, is his love and affection right? And foremost, will she accept those feelings?

His thoughts got disarrayed when Gray slammed the door opened.

"Natsu! It's Lucy!" He immediately stands from his sit and in a flash of time, he was already in front of Gray, fisting his shirt tight.

"What about Lucy? Its better not be a prank or else – "He's glaring at him, onyx eyes sending death glares to the already shaking but concerned Gray.

"It's Mr. Heartfilia. He is dragging Lucy out of the company, saying she is his –"His glares disappeared, changed into frightened ones. With no more words, he let go of Gray and dashed to where Lucy might be that time.

"At the main entrance!" Shouted Gray. He can thank him later but on that little time given to him, all he wants is to be there at once and fulfill his promise to her.

Running and running, he stopped by the elevator but fuck the common cliché! The elevator is loaded leaving him no choice but to use the stairs and that means he has to go back pass his office to go the other side of the floor.

"Damn it!" He hissed as he wasted no time to run.

_Lucy._

_Lucy._

_Lucy._

_Why is this floor so fucking big?! _His steps are heavy, his pace is so fast, and his turns are swift. With that, he reached the stairs, skipping two to four steps at times.

His hands are running cold and he could hear his heart beating erratically, shouting and calling for her name, asking her to wait for him, telling her that he will come despite the circumstances, even if the elevator won't open up for him, even if the stairs are missing steps, he'll definitely come for her.

No matter what, he will come and so he was begging Lucy to wait for him, for just a little more while.

"Lucy." He whispered.

Just one more line of stairs and he's there. Stepping out of the last step, he can see everyone gathered in circle. Some of them are whispering, some are silent and shocked.

He feels more scared now. Why does it seem like there are so many things that keep on getting his way? Destiny. Fate. What the heck are those words? Something that Lucy uses on her novels to make the word love more appealing. But if he would lose Lucy now, he doesn't know if he can even believe in love after that.

First is the elevator, then the large building floor, the stairs and now, a massive pile of people on his way?! Did they really have that many employers? Now is not the right time to care. Pushing and yelling until the crowd made way for him, he saw Lucy, struggling from his father with tears brimming on her eyes, keeping them from falling in front of everyone.

"Lucy, my dear. Let's go home please."

"I don't want to go! Please let go!"

For what seems eternity, his extending hands that badly wants to reach her finally get a hold of her hand, pulling her with a lot of force making her turn and meet his warm hug.

Feeling her body close to his brings the both of them to happiness and relief. He can feel her tears wetting his shirt. Her frantic sobs that he didn't allow others to see is a noise in his ears. Tightening his hug on her, he leaned closer to her ear whispering words of comfort as his hand keeps on rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her. Her hands that were on his chest make its way to his back, hugging him as her sobs went on and on.

"I'm here."

On that very time, that very moment, all that matters is him and Lucy. Shifting his gaze at her father, he gave him a pleading look, a pleading look with traces of hurt and fear.

"Please don't take my fiancée away from me."

Jude, to tell, was shocked that he can't even utter a word nor can he make a step to get near them.

Natsu eyed everyone, still holding Lucy.

"Everyone! Get to work!" They obliged to his stern command, now only leaving the three of them, when Igneel came.

"Mr. Heartfilia, would you mind coming to my office for a moment?" Igneel asked in a somewhat merry tone.

"I'll take Lucy with me. Excuse us."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

His room is filled with sobs, sobs from the last person he wants to see crying. It hurts so much.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." He said while placing both his hands on her shaking shoulders. He took her hands covering her face and pulled her into a tight hug again. It didn't take too long before she wrapped her arms on his cold body.

"Are you scared?" He felt her nod against his chest.

"Me too." He buried his face on her neck, placing a slight kiss there before rising up.

He was really scared too but he doesn't want to show her that he is. He wants to be strong for her but maybe, there's just really no use in pretending. She is his weakness.

"I was scared that I might not see you again." He pulled back and cupped her cheeks, his thumb wiping the remnants of her tears.

"Y- You do?" She asked, her hands flew up to take a hold of his hands.

"Yeah. I'm so glad that I made it in time." His heart swells with joy when Lucy smiled, her thumb doing circles on his dead-like hands. Then she moved to hug him and he can do nothing that time but to return the hug, rub her hair and soothe her back.

"You don't have to cry now. At times like this, you should scold me for being slow. I – I don't want to see you crying. It hurts in the eyes, you know." He said and she just hugged him tighter in response, which in return made his heart skip a beat.

"Thanks for coming. Thank you, Natsu." She said before looking up to him.

He is smiling. She can see that smile clearly with their distance. Those lips that always smiles for him when she is down, those lips that gives her words that makes her happy, she can remember it as if it was only yesterday, she can remember that it was Natsu's lips which first talked to her in the middle of the busy town of Hargeon. And now, it was still Natsu who was by her side, smiling even though he said it himself that he was also scared.

She can't help but to smile, too. Seeing him is enough to make her feel safe and sound.

Unconsciously, without their consent, their lips keep on drawing closer like a magnet attracted to one another with no way of wavering. His hands that were on her back rose up to her cheeks as her hands fled to hold his wrist, just like a while ago. His eyes can only see her lips as Lucy can only hear her heart beating wild inside her chest. The time was agonizingly slow and up till now, she can only feel his breathing warming up her tear-stained face. It's just a mini-meter apart. In this kind of moment is where the 'so close yet so far' phrase should be use. Slowly, she closed her eyes, her lips waiting for his lips.

When her eyes were fully closed, she smiled. She felt it, his lips above hers. He was kissing her and up to now, he can't believe that she is actually permitting him to do this. Without waiting for any more time, he decided to let himself get drowned to her lips.

"AH! SORRY!" Erza slammed the door close and they, who were just about to get drowned to their adventure, immediately set apart in an awkward mood.

"Ah, I remember Father is speaking to your Father now Lucy. I'm sure he understands your situation and will help you out."

"Ah, really? Yes. Uhm, thank you for helping me and I want to thank your father, too."

"Okay. Do you want something? I can ask Macao for ice cream?"

"Really? Thank you. Do you want to go the comfort room? Ah! I mean I may want to go the comfort room. I mean – "

"Ah, yes, I want to go to the comfort room. I remembered my pee. I'll be back!"

When Natsu was gone, Lucy got her phone and frantically types a message there.

'Hi Erza. How are you? I'm fine now. I'm sorry if I made some of you worry.' – Lucy H.

She frowns after sending that. She wonders what will happen about her father.

And what was that now? Unlike before, she was not lusting over his lips now, right? So why?

She touched her lips. She can still feel his lips, the feeling of his lips touching her is still lingering on hers.

"What was that?"

* * *

"Woah! Is this girl really you?" Natsu said in awe while staring at the magazine wherein she was the cover. The magazine was years ago and she was not still fully developed that time. She was a pretty teen and no one will recognize her too because her name was not imprinted on the magazine.

"How many times should I tell you that I am really that girl?" She answered while typing important stuffs on her laptop. It's time to work again. After that incident, everyone knows now that she is Lucy of the Heartfilia but the best thing is that even though they already knew, they still treated her like before.

"Would you please stop staring at my pictures? I know I'm pretty but the fact that someone is actually staring at my pictures right in front of me is creepy!"

"As if. I'm staring at your shoes!" He said muffling his words into his hands.

"If you say." She chuckled before returning her attention to her work.

Her father, that day, also left leaving her a bye. She was guilty. It was like she was running away again. Maybe, she's still not ready to face him after all. But upon seeing him that day, she knows that she missed him. And with that feeling of missing him, her heart tells her that somehow, she loves him.

"Hey, you have pretty good designs. But why do you want to work here? I'm not telling you to leave though, just asking." She closed her laptop and turned to look at him with amusement. She clapped her hands before ranting.

"Because Dragneel's clothes are awesome! Did you see the dress I'm wearing in page 7? The dress was from here and I almost marry it! So soft and so comfy to wear! Actually, my sister and I are trying to kill each other just to have that dress. And Dragneel's –"

Dragneel here, Dragneel that. She was cute, making it impossible for Natsu to suppress a blush. He was watching her as he praises their company. From that eyes that were sparkling from happiness, her golden tresses that flows freely on her shoulder to her creamy skin. Her lips that he had kissed twice, if you call the previous one a kiss, that is. First, it was Gajeel then Erza. He wants to bang his head on the wall. Scratch that, he wants to bang Gajeel's head on the wall. About Erza, well, he will just tell her the fault in her timing. That will be all.

Looking at her again, she had this dreamy look etched on her face. Kiss forgotten, even though he can't kiss her everytime he wants, just seeing her smile is enough.

She is the embodiment of the word beautiful.

"Lucy…"

"Yes?"

"We're acting as fake lovers right?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to go out with me? I mean, isn't that what lovers do?" There was silence. He was about to take it back when she calls him first.

"Yes." His eyes widen. His hands flew to grip the edge of the desk and he was slightly leaning on it.

"Come again?"

"I said yes. Let's go out together."

* * *

**DONE!**

**How is it? Is it good or bad?**

**Kyaaaah! I'm so kinikilig!**

**Sorry. Hehe. I don't know what the English term of kinikilig is. How should I put it? **

**Kinikilig – it is when your secret crush smiles at you, you are kinikilig. Hihi. Did you get it?**

**While writing this, I am listening to Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to by Breathe. You know that right? Fairy Tail's ending song 15. Kyaaaaaa! I'm dying of kilig here when I came to read the English translation of the song. Seriously, I am flopping on the bed like a fish, curling frantically like a salted Earthworm, I'm going crazy! Certified NaLu supporter here!**

**I love you minna for reviewing! If you would also please leave a kind review to this, I'll be really, really happy.**

**Have a good day minna! Jaa.**

**-A.L.-**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

Everyone's eyes were on them. Of course they would gather attention especially when the person beside her looks like he had just stepped out of a billboard! He's just on his casual autumn clothes, so what more if he's on tux? Well, what do you expect with the successor of the 'most popular of all the popular' fashion company?

Lucy, to say, is not walking but rather stomping her feet as she walks. She had this scowl on her face and to think that she was supposedly on her first date.

She should be happy but how can she when the one who asked her out seems to enjoy the attention he is getting? Smirking here and there, smiling to strangers that come their way, how can he do that?

To think that she bought a set of clothes yesterday, practiced some make up yesterday, memorized a proper greeting yesterday, even her actions and reactions, she planned all that yesterday! She is excited _yesterday_. And along with that, she doesn't want to embarrass herself in front of Natsu so she did all the necessary preparations. But who would have thought that the first hour will be like this?

It's her first date and it's not just an ordinary date. She's going to be out with Natsu of the Dragneels!

Even though he made it clear that it was only for a show, somehow, she can't stop her feelings to surge into different levels of positive energy. She is beyond happy and she is nervous to the extremity of it.

For her, it's just an act and yet, she can't help but to be glad that she will spend one of her firsts with him again, with Natsu, her dearest best friend who stole her first kiss, her first man-to-woman hug, her first behind hug, first 'holding hands,' first to sleep beside in one bed and so many more.

Protecting her important firsts is hard when Natsu is around because without her knowing it, she is also more than willing to share all those precious things with him.

But now, on her date, she had this angry expression on her face that seems not to leave any other hour.

"It's Natsu Dragneel! Gosh! He's hot!" She heard a girl 'whisper' but if she doesn't know any better, she really meant to make it louder till it reaches his ears. Due to irritation, she can't help but mimic her on her head.

'_Such a flirt!_'

From afar, she can see three girls giggling while stealing glances at them – well, stealing glances at Natsu to be precise. The two other girls keep on pushing a velvet haired girl, who by their close distance because they are walking nearer to them, she can say that she is blushing.

When they were aligned to them, the said girl stumbled upon Natsu, the latter catching her of course. If she was only on Natsu's position, she would let her kiss the ground!

But what really lit the fuse on her tampon was instead of saying Sorry, she said Hi! For crying out loud, she said Hi while blushing as she keeps herself attached to him!

Is it too late to regret going out with him now? She could have just said no so why did she tell him yes?

She made a step back. One step became two steps and then it became five steps away from him.

"Ouch!" A deep voice startled her. Turning around, she saw a man about her age wincing in pain as he curled up to touch his feet.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it. I'm sorry!" She copied his actions and continued apologizing.

"Sorry. Should I bring you to the hospital?" She asked, placing a hand on his back.

"No. It's fine. My endorphins are still doing well." He looked up at him and managed to give her an assuring smile.

"Oh, if you can still say smart words then I think you're really fine. But I'm really sorry. I guess I shouldn't have worn heels." They stood after that.

"Killer heels for me. I think it murdered the tiniest finger on my right foot." He chuckled at his joke.

"Sorry again."

"You have someone with you? You're Lucy, if I'm not mistaken."

Before she could answer, Natsu had already done it for her.

"Yes and yes. I already answered all your questions. Can we go now?" He said in a stern voice before looking at her with a vague expression, shooting him an irritated look in return.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry."

They reached the central plaza of Crocus but instead of being happy and amazed by the beauty of the place, Lucy is sitting on the seat by the fountain _alone_.

"Damn him." She hissed.

"Damn who?" Sitting at her side, he gave a cake batter milkshake in which the blonde refused.

"Come on. I'm sorry about earlier." He said in a sincere voice but it's not enough for the blonde.

"Do you know what you are sorry for?" She looked at him, trying her very best to restrain her eyes from looking on the drink on his hand.

"About the girl. I'm sorry, okay? Here… It will cool you down." She accepted the tempting drink at last and took a sip.

"Thanks." She said as she thinks on what will happen next. So far, so _bad_. The mood has been destroyed thanks to that girl.

And speaking of the girl, she and her two underlings are now seating across them. Stealing glances at him again, Lucy looked at Natsu and by the looks of it, it seems like he is getting uncomfortable.

"Luce, let's go the amusement park. You said you have never been there before, right?" She looked at him and from her peripheral vision, she can see the girl frowning. With a triumphant smile, she answered in glee.

"Yeah! Sure!"

* * *

"Natsu, I have never been on that ride! Let's ride that, please?" She turned to Natsu and she swears, he just turned green by seeing the gigantic roller coaster in front of them.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. L- Let's go."

Moments later . . .

"Why didn't you tell me that you have motion sickness issues? How did you survive Chevy?" She asked as she rubs Natsu's back.

She's been screaming to her heart's content while on the said ride. It was her first time and somehow, it helped her forget the anger that built inside her. She was happy, that is until she saw Natsu on his side, almost like dying.

She can't forget his face. He is just so pathetic, so pathetic while murmuring 'help' and she can't help but laugh out loud. She knows she is gathering some attentions but the heck she cares. There is never a chance that she will forget this. It's been a while since she laughed like this.

"Aren't you still done laughing?" He hardly said and she felt bad. Grabbing her purse, she went to the nearest store and bought water, handing it to him when she came back.

"I'm sorry. But you're so funny."

"Thanks." He said in sarcasm before swigging on the bottled water.

He perspired a lot and as if on cue, she cupped his face making him face him. She got her hanky and gently wipes the sweat out of his face; first on his forehead, next is by the ears to his cheeks, at the nosebridge down to his chin and going further down his neck.

She's doing it without realizing the effect it has on Natsu. Mixture of surprise and delight was visible on his face while he was feeling giddy on the inside.

"The next time I asked you to do something for me but you can't do it, just tell me." She said, making him snap out of his reverie.

"What's more important, what someone can't do or what will make others happy?"

Even though her eyes were off him, she knows he is staring at her as she returns the hanky on her bag making it hard for her to answer casually.

"I'll choose the last." Standing from the bench, Natsu dusted the invisible dirt out of his slim, beige Korean style, Capri pants that reached just below his knee.

"That's what I did." It was her turn to stare at him in disbelief.

"Come on. There's a lot more to see."

Somehow, she almost forgot that all of these are just for the sake of pretending. She is happy but she is sad, if that's even possible.

She harbors feelings for him. She knows she does but she doesn't want to name it, scared that it may affect her life in a bad way. There are uncertainties on this little feeling and she doesn't want to take a risk. She doesn't want to know that he doesn't feel the same. She doesn't want to feel the feeling of being rejected.

As they walk hand in hand, his thumb doing circles on her hand, someone wearing a tux taps them from behind.

"Natsu of the Dragneel's and Lucy of the Heartfilia's, a pleasant afternoon Sir and Lady." He bowed getting attention from strangers around who had already recognized them.

"Well, same to you too. Can we go now? We are, you know, on a – "

"Date? Why don't you allow us to offer you fun? It's the opening of the newest booth, Marriage Booth and it will be such a pleasure to have you as our first couple to wed." The booth's name seemed to send spark on his eyes and without thinking for a second, Natsu nodded enthusiastically.

"You can't be serious Natsu. I'm not going there with you." She scoffed as she wriggles her hand to get herself free from him, a sense of déjà vu shot her.

"Of course you will."

"No! It's embarrassing!"

"It's not."

After a minute of pushing and pulling, a veil was already setting on her blonde crown. Around them are strangers, smiling at them like everything is real. The sun is close to hiding, making the sky appears in a combination of scarlet and pinkish color. If it is real, it would be a nice wedding.

_If only it is real_.

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Lucy Heartfilia as your lawful wife, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" Asked the fake priest.

This is frustrating for her. "Yes Father!"

Why does he have to smile like that? Why is everything fake?

"Do you, Lucy Heartfilia, take Natsu Dragneel as your lawful husband, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"Y-Yeah. I do."

Even if the sun refused to witness the fake wedding they are having, it cannot stop her from feeling happy to be able to say the words I do. She was like Echo and Natsu is Narcissus. In a way, even though this seems like a dream, she is happy that she is able to say that to him.

Again, another first. He made her say the words that were only meant to be said once.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Who is she kidding? She also wants it. Looking at Natsu, he has the most serious face he had. She thought he was going to kiss her in the lips but sadly, no. Instead, he kissed her at the tip of her nose.

Everyone clapped as if they had witnessed the grandiose wedding of the year.

_The grandiose wedding of the year_, how she really wished she can have that kind of wedding with _him_!

* * *

"Hey, look at our rings. It is well made, hard to tell if it is fake or not." Gawking at their rings, Lucy inspected it. It was a silver ring with a plain number eight design, the so called infinity sign.

They were sitting by the shore, in a place far from the amusement park. To what place that is, she doesn't know.

"Yeah. And look, the design is like our necklaces."

"Yeah. It feels great. It was a first for me." He said as he stares at the vast sky that has no stars.

"There are no stars Natsu." She was a bit sad.

To love someone is good but to be loved by the person you love is better. Even if she spent the whole day with him, the second he leaves, the feeling of missing him is already there.

"It was a first for me too, you know, the I do part." She said, trying to sound as if it doesn't matter.

It is amazing how the waves refuse to kiss the shore no matter how many times it pushes him away. Aside from the splashes of the water as it hit rocks, the sound it creates while landing on the sand, the sound of a dangling thing didn't escaped her ears.

Then Natsu took her left hand and put something there.

"There, a single star." A bracelet with a single star on it was now shining on her wrist.

"It's beautiful! Where did you get this?" The moment she asked him that, he immediately looked away from her.

"You didn't steal it, did you?"

"What?! I'm rich. I don't need to do that! And you think I'm the guy who will give my l – you stolen gifts?" She let out a hearty laugh. Staring at the gift again, she noticed the tiny letters engraved on it.

It was N&L.

She stood up and dusted off her skirt as Natsu did the same.

"Meeting you is the best thing that happened to me. Do you know that Natsu?" She said, her back facing her. Just when she was about to walk away, he spun her around, kissing her at the moment.

She knows she is not a good kisser. Natsu has been her first kiss and now, he is kissing her again. She wants to melt but she doesn't know how. Until the rain pours down, he is still kissing her and the cold air that touches her skin makes her shiver, move slightly making her lips slip onto him. It was a good feeling and to say she wants to taste more of his lips were never enough. She doesn't want to just taste it. She wants to feel as if his lips were hers only to kiss.

"We're soaked." He said while looking intently at the owner of the lips, whom like him, seems to be wanting more.

"You kissed me and that's the first thing you say? You never cease to surprise me." She shot back after being lost at the hazy feeling his lips sent her. Slowly, she slides her arms that she doesn't know was on her neck down to his shirt, clutching on it, her head bowed down as she bites her lips in slight embarrassment.

It is true that they had kissed and this time, they did it on their own, with no one reminding them that they should. It seems beyond surreal and she can't still get over with it while Natsu looks like he has no plan on making her get over from the kiss.

"My bad. Let me do it – all over again." He lifted her chin slowly as he says those words, making the blonde's eyes widen in shock. Before she can even utter a word, his lips were on hers already like before. With his eyes closed and expert moving of the lips, she felt her own eyes turn heavy, shutting close after a mere second, fully giving up and letting the weird but good sensations overwhelm her.

His hand that was on her chin caresses her cheeks and she felt his other hand pulled her tighter on her waist, closer to him. To give him more access, she tilted her head in a slight angle to which he gratefully accepted, licking her lower lip in return. She opened her mouth giving him complete permission to invade a territory he had never tasted before.

She felt his tongue inside her own, moving so gently, tracing her pearls, not allowing any part of her mouth untouched. She can feel her knees getting weaker, her stomach getting warmer, and the pool of desire, of wanting more was gradually rising with every move. They were so close yet she feels that there is still a distance that she needs to close. It must be her hands that were clutching on his shirt for support. His tongue retreated and it was now her turn to get bolder so to avoid their kiss from being halted. She mimicked his earlier actions and slid her tongue on his moist cavern and he warmly welcomed her.

At first, she really dislikes the idea of your tongue touching someone else's but she doesn't care about that now for their tongues are dancing in rhythm inside him and the feeling is so indescribable. She was already out of words to describe this crazy feeling Natsu is giving her now.

Their chests felt so heavy, so needy and only if they weren't human who really needs air for survival, they would never put an end to the crime they just did.

With their foreheads the one kissing now, she opened her eyes and it directly met his onyx eyes, full of emotions she can't quite comprehend. Their breathings are ragged, they feel so cold because of the rain that keeps on making the scene more romantic than ever for them.

He caressed her right cheek and the other hand was staying still at the small of her back. Their faces are so close that they could kiss again every minute they want, thanks to her arms that keeps him closer to her.

"I love you – r lips. So addicting, I can never get enough." He leaned in for another kiss, but this time, it was a short, chaste kiss. "And it's true. I wish everything is true."

She doesn't know where she stands in his life.

He doesn't know what he means to her at all.

All they know is that everytime they think of one another, all they want is to be with each other.

And that is for real.

She let a smile adorn her face before saying, "We're soaked."

They chuckled and stayed in their position for a good minute, sharing an intent gaze and after that, they pulled away from their zero distance.

* * *

As Natsu drives her home, he can't keep his smile from forming so as his right hand was driving, his left arm is leaning on the car window, the back of his hand covering the lower part of his face.

He loves her.

He kissed her.

And she kissed him back.

They went on a date.

They got married.

And he almost told her his feelings.

The day is one of the best days. It should become a holiday.

He turned on the radio to fill the silence inside, a silence that tells a lot of good things.

_'You're better than the best._

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light._

_Cooler than the flip side of my pillow_

_And the moments when my good times start to fade.'_

"Natsu."

_'Completely unaware'_

"Y-Yeah?"

_'Nothing can compare to where you send me_

_It lets me know that it's okay_

_And the moments when my good times start to fade.'_

"The girl from – nevermind." She faced the window beside her, still feeling bashful. Her hands gripping tightly on his jacket that was wrapped on her soaked body.

"What is it? Tell me."

"No. It's nothing. Really, it is nothing."

Though she is saying it is nothing, he knows it is not.

"The girl from earlier? I don't know her. Don't be jealous." A smirked crept on his face.

_'You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall outta bed_

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night'_

"The heck, I'm not!" She turned to him and shot him a glare, a glare of embarrassment.

"If I know, between us, you _are_ the jealous one!"

_'You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like a gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh you make me smile'_

"What will you do if I am?" He hit the brakes and when she looked outside, she was already on her house, so much to her dismay. Neither of them is opening the door, just listening to the song that fills the air.

"What do you want me to do?"

_'You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall outta bed_

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night._

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like a gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild-'_

"Make me smile." They sang together and looked at each other in awe.

"Fine. But you should do the same." Even though how much she hates sounding like a tsundere, that's the only expression she can come up with those words.

She opened the door knowing that she will likely do it any time soon. When they reached the door to her apartment, she spun and faced Natsu with a smile.

"Thanks for the day. I have fun." That's one of the few that she memorized yesterday, can't believe that it will come in handy especially to these kind of situations where in the moment is awkward, and so hard to let go but you need to. Perfect words for the worst moments.

"Yeah. I did too." He said, his hands on his pocket.

There's silence and both of them are just staring to nowhere, until Natsu broke the ice.

"So, good night?"

"Y-Yeah. Good night. It's late, you should go."

"Yeah. Right."

She turned around to open the door but stopped when she decided to call him, bringing a smile to his already numb lips because of over-smiling.

"Take care."

"Yeah, thanks. You should go inside. It's cold."

"Right. I'm going in." She turned to face the door, keys on her right hand, her left hand on the doorknob, but she can't stop herself from looking back.

"Lucy?" She almost jumped on her place when he called her name, spinning to face him in an instant.

" Yes?"

"Did I already say good night?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Good night again." He said as he scratches the back of his head, either in embarrassment or '_embarrassment.'_

When she opened the door, Natsu called her again.

"Sweet dreams."

"Thanks. You too."

Before she steps inside, she turned around again, Natsu giving her a questioning look.

"Please drive safely."

"I will."

"Good. Thanks again."

"You're welcome."

She went inside and right when she set her foot inside and shut the door close, she leaned on it, her fingers tracing her lips.

It was the best damn feeling and she can't control her lips anymore from smiling. Now, she believes that the best kiss is the unexpected, unplanned and the one that comes naturally. She can kiss a billion of men but nothing will surely compare to the kiss she had just shared with him. The best indeed.

She is squealing like an idiot, not knowing that Natsu is still behind the door, smiling like a fool, making a victory pose afterwards before running to where his car is parking.

Their date almost failed but in the end, it turns out that they want to kiss each other over and over and over and over and over and over AGAIN!

**DONE!**

**Sorry for the late update. To make the long short, got hit by a typhoon, electricity went out for four days, no internet for five days, got a Writer's block yesterday, that explains it.**

**Anyways, I hope you find this chapter interesting. I also hope it makes sense. I apologize for any grammatical errors and misspelled words. **

**Please leave a kind review and have a good day minna!**

**And… Thank you for the past reviews! CCCCC:**

**-A.L.-**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

_'More than friends, less than lovers._

_The status between us hurts me so much._

_Cause I wanna be your everything.' – Anastasia._

She's not reading anymore. She is just staring at the page thinking of the line the main character said. For some reason, she feels like she can completely relate to her. Dismissing the thought, she continued reading the novel.

_'I'm sorry. I am still confused.' Nathaniel said, not daring to look at her straight in the eyes._

_'But even so, you are really important to me, too.' Two birds sat by the window sill. Soon after, another bird came. The newcomer and the other bird flew away seconds later, leaving the other one alone._

_'But not as important as Margaret. She was the one supposed to be here, not me; and it is killing me knowing that I am just a replacement!'_

Another sharp pang hit her straight in her chest part. A knot formed in her head, thinking where the pain comes from. Her eyes averted its gaze to Natsu, who was currently signing a lot of paper.

How does it feel to be a replacement? But she is just a replacement, right? It was supposed to be Lisanna and not her. She was just a personal assistant four months ago, but that has changed. She was now his –

What?

"Luce, I know I'm handsome. You don't have to silently scream the fact by staring at me with those hungry eyes." He stopped signing to look at her with a teasing expression on his eyes.

"The fudge are you saying?" Deep within her, she can feel those erratic heartbeats that her heart makes when Natsu is around.

"You're wearing it." He said; his head resting on the palm of his right hand that was leaning on the table.

"Wearing what?" She stared at him confusedly.

"The ring." He stated, his calm and composed expression not wavering.

"The Ring? That was a nice movie, scary as hell. Wait! Do you want to watch that? Good luck to you cause I am not watching it again." She face-palmed.

For a moment, she really lost it. Sometimes, confusion can really make a person out of her mind.

"That's not what I meant. I mean the ring. The accessory on your left ring finger, the ring." He emphasized, his calm and composed expression gone.

When Lucy realized what he is saying, she knows she blushed hard. Staring at the said accessory, memory came rushing back, bringing a smile on her lips.

"I thought you are never going to wear it." He said, but there is one thing that Lucy wants to know. She looked at him, then down to his hand. Upon seeing the round, fake silver, but really looks like real silver hugging his ring finger, she felt relieved.

"I thought the same thing for you."

Just like that, they go back to what they were really doing. It was like magic. They don't have to say a word to know if they should continue something or not. A word is not needed to understand what others think, of what to do next. But there are times that not saying a word is not good because most of the time, keeping silent over something leads to confusion.

When did it ever happen? She had completely fallen in love with him. One moment, she is confused, then the next she admitted it. One moment she feels so in love and the next thing she knew, she is confused again. But one thing is for sure, it won't happen if Lisanna didn't get sick.

But if Lisanna was fine that time, then it will be her Natsu is hugging. The touch of his hand, the warmth of his embrace, the taste of his lips, it will all be given to her. All those smiles, all those laughs, the affections, the sincere stares, the joyful times, the sad times, the date, it will be for Lisanna and not her. Lisanna is the one that should be wearing the ring. And for sure, she will never feel these crazy but good feelings that Natsu always gives her.

But it was all supposed to be for her because in reality, she is just a replacement in a show that is not going to be real. And somehow, if you would look at them, they are no far different from the real looking ring but is actually fake.

Why does it feel like she is stealing something that doesn't rightfully belong to anyone? Why does it feel like she is expecting for something that is never going to happen? Why does she feel scared to lose him when right from the start, Natsu doesn't belong to her?

Love is confusing. It is the feeling of being in love that makes her happy, but then, it is also what makes her head spin in countless turns. As she thinks more about it, another sad reality comes after another.

What are they?

More than friends in action.

Less than lovers in words.

She is just a replacement.

She fell in love.

It feels great.

She is just a replacement.

And she doesn't know what is what in their situation anymore.

* * *

Sleeping soundly in her bed? Not anymore.

With a groan, her hand flew to the side table in search for her ringing phone. When she got her phone, she glanced at the clock across her wall to know that it was just 10 pm. Sitting up from her comfortable lying, she read the name of the caller.

"Sir Igneel?" It took seconds for her to realize who was calling her.

It was Igneel. Why would he call her at 10 pm? Unless it was about –

Without thinking for more that might have actually happened to Natsu, she pressed the answer button and wasted no second to greet the person on the other line with a high pitched hello.

"P-Papa? Is something the matter?" She asked. Sweats formed on her forehead. Sleepiness already wore off. She was silently praying that nothing bad happened to Natsu.

"Y-Yes." Just a word made her time froze.

But it was not Natsu. It's even worse.

"Your father was sent to the hospital. Marvell's Hospital, room number 77. Please be here, quick."

When she was in the cab, she tried to call Igneel again, but to no luck, her phone got drained.

"Sh*t! Of all times!"

She only got a wallet and a drained phone with her. Screw luck! Somehow, she managed to change into decent clothes.

Upon arriving to the said hospital, she paid the amount needed to pay and dashed inside the building, straight to the information desk.

"Jude Heartfilia was sent in, right?"

"Yes ma'am. At room 77."

For once, she had forgotten to say thank you. It was not Natsu but it was her father. They still haven't made up for their lost time. He can't go away.

"Papa!" She called Igneel. When her presence was made known by him, she opened the door and saw her own father lying comfortably on the bed. His eyes were down. Staring at him for just second, emotions came rushing out of her system through tears. It is embarrassing for her. Running away, then going back, so ridiculous! And when he came to get her, she refused and now, there she is, locking gazes at the man who was a part of why she is living, a part of the reason why she is madly in love right now.

But what now? Does he ever want her back?

Later on, Igneel followed.

"Lucy, Mr. Jude got a mild allergy from eating lobster when we were in a meeting a while ago. I don't know who the right person to contact is but I ended up calling you." Igneel filled the blanks on her head.

"Mr. Dragneel, you shouldn't have called anyone. I'm fine and I don't want to be a bother to my – "

"You haven't changed Papa! How can say you don't want to be a bother? Even if you don't want me as your daughter anymore, you are still my father! It's normal to worry about you. Even if I am to convince myself not to worry, I still will!" She yelled on her place.

Bother? She disliked the ways he controlled her life, but it has never gone to the point that she will see him as a bother_._

Igneel, who seems to realize the mood, went out and let the father and the daughter have a talk.

"I am hardly concerned that you might be exhausted from work.. Igneel said that you are really working hard. Don't over-exert yourself, okay?" He told her in a fatherly tone that Lucy yearned to hear for so long. She wiped her tears away and managed to act stiff and strong even though she knows it's already too late to show him how sturdy she is. The tears she refused to show him for so long was now revealed.

"I don't want to hear that from you. Actually, I can say the same on you."

"Can I, can I hug my long lost daughter?"

Slowly, her right leg took the first step, followed by the left one. She reached onto him. He has so many lines on his forehead, wrinkles on his once bright eyes. He has aged.

Seeing the changes on him, she latched herself on him and cried hard.

"Seriously, I didn't expect you to come."

"Seriously, I didn't expect you to get hospitalized because of your allergy! You are so careless!"

Jude chuckled and hugged her tighter.

"I am so happy with what you have become. Michelle is missing you."

"Thank you Papa, and I missed Michelle too. I missed all of you." They parted and in an instant, Lucy felt like those three years have never happened.

"Say, Lucy, did I ever happen to cross your mind, when you were away?" He asked in a hesitant tone.

"Papa, remembering you is easy. I do it every day. I am always hoping that you were there every single day that I am happy. Missing you is another thing that makes my heart aches."

"My daughter surely knows how to choose her words now, huh? I remembered the time when all you can say is 'AH' and nothing more. But I am your Father, what is the other thing that makes your heart ache? Was it the little Dragneel?"

Her face immediately heats up upon hearing the word little Dragneel, knowing that he is pertaining to Natsu. But she is indeed happy that she can finally open up to her father. It's like nothing has transpired, no three years have been wasted for nothing.

"No. Actually, he has done nothing wrong. We were just having issues." It was natural for her now to hold the necklace, the bracelet or the ring that Natsu had given her whenever she would think about him. And now that his face is currently clouding her mind, her right hand automatically went in search for her ring.

But it wasn't there. She touched her neck to know if she's wearing their necklace, but it is also not there and so same case with her bracelet.

"Are you finding something?"

"Yeah. Our necklace and ring, and the bracelet he had given me, I think I forgot to wear it." She frowned.

"You can have it back when you go home later."

"Now that we're cool? I'm planning on spending some days with you and Michelle."

"I am hoping that that is the only reason." He teased.

"Papa!"

He is really her father. He knows what is what and which is which. If only they are like this before, maybe she hasn't run away. But if that happened, there is no Natsu in her life and maybe, Lisanna will be in her position.

She has to think things through.

"I'll just talk to Papa. I mean, Natsu's father." She said and earned a nod.

She saw Igneel outside the room, sitting alone on the waiting chairs. She occupied the seat next to him and thought of the best words to start a conversation with him.

"Thank you Papa."

"You're welcome. Are you two already good?" He asked while looking at her with an expecting face. Of course, there is nothing that she wants for Lucy but to be happy and well.

"Yeah. It's all thanks to you. I'm really thankful. Thanks for bringing my Father here. Really thank you."

"Yeah. You don't have to thank me that much. I'm glad that I have been of help to my son's girl."

Her face heated up in embarrassment. She just hopes he won't open the pregnant and grandson topic again. She had already enough of it. Being pregnant and doing 'that' has never ever crossed her mind, even for once!

And as if someone flicked her forehead, she remembered that she has something to ask him that slightly has something to do with Natsu.

"Uh, Papa …" She had a hum in response.

"I – I really l – like Natsu. As in I really, really, really like him. More of I l – love him. It's true, it is really true Papa."

"I know. I can see it with my own eyes. Natsu loves you too."

How she wants to believe that, but it didn't come from Natsu's mouth. It came from his Father whom they have been deceiving for months. And to hear those words from him, guilt, strong sense of guilt is overwhelming her.

But what she said is real. And right now, all she wants to do is to think things and finally have her mind clear.

"But I – " She was searching for the right words to say, but no matter how many times she tries to think of the right words, she can't come up with anything.

"How do I say this? I need to – "

"I need to think of some things that is happening between us."

_FINALLY! _

"Are things not working smoothly?" He asked with worry.

"Sort of. But I know we can get through this. Right now, I just really need a time, a time to think things over, a day without him in sight." She can't meet his eyes. Sure, this is embarrassing; she just wants a hole to eat her up so it will be finally over.

"Did you two fight?"

"No. It is not that. It's just, I'm confused with the things he does. He is so perfect and I – uh… Can I ask for a three days off?"

"Sure. You can start your day off tomorrow. I don't know what is happening between you two, but I hope, in the end, it will still be the two of you. Do you want me to talk to Natsu?" She shook her head and politely reasoned out.

"Thanks, but it is not needed. Thanks for trying to help. And please don't tell Natsu that I am with my father. Knowing him, I'm sure he will get berserk and rush to our manor to get me out. You see, I didn't tell him yet that my dad and I were already good. My phone's non-sense with a drained battery."

"Sure thing."

"Thank you so much!" Out of the blue, she found herself in a hug by Natsu's father and she can't help but to be puzzled by the passion that he is giving her, handing her the conclusion that this is the reason why Natsu seemed to be really attached to him. So loving and sincere, protective and kind, she prays that it is not the only time that she will get this.

In just three days, she has to make things clear for herself. She doesn't want to be like the left alone bird on Nathaniel's manor's window sill nor she wants to end up like Anastasia – a replacement. So she will think hard and hopefully, she will get the answer that she wants -

When all that she wants is Natsu's love.

Any answer she will come up, decisions will follow. It is like business, one after another, flooding your brain with cons and pros. But at least, business doesn't hurt.

Making decisions will be hard, especially when it is a choice with what you want and what is right.

Choosing an option is scary because sometimes, the smallest decisions that you make are the ones that has great impact on your life.

In the end, she doesn't want to make a mistake. She doesn't want to regret the chances she didn't take, the options she didn't choose.

But in the end, she will never regret feeling that way to Natsu.

* * *

**Yo minna!**

**If one sided love sucks, what more is MU (mutual understanding) that you can't understand? It's really hard. You don't know where to place; you don't know what to do. And when someone asks you what the real thing is, you don't know what to say. What's worst is when one day, you just woke up and he is already with someone else. Left alone, you became the loser in a game no one started.**

**Too much drama! Haha. Hey, how are you? How is this chapter? Good? Bad? I hope I did it well. I am sorry for the wrongs! Sorry!**

**And thank you for the last reviews! Thank you minna! You're making me smile and glad!**

**Care to leave some reviews?**

**Have a bright day minna! Jaa!**

**-A.L.-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Natsu slammed his hands on Igneel's desk, impatience written on his features.

"Can't you really tell me where is Lucy?"

"No. Why don't you try to work your ass off instead of bugging me here?" He looked at Natsu for a minute then back to his files.

He was simply standing there, thinking of so many things. He can't calm down. He _won't_ calm down, not until he sees her, or he knows where she is.

They were fine two days ago. Working, talking, everything seems so normal, so fine! And when he came to work the other day, he just discovered that Lucy took three days off without telling him. Just how is he supposed to react?

Isn't he her boss? Yes, Igneel is still the President, but Natsu is still her boss so if she wants to leave, she should have his permission. He clicked his tongue in extreme annoyance. His father just has to be so nosy, secretive and annoying.

Yeah, what a bad son… But he could at least show any sympathy and tell him some clues. Or maybe he can tell him that she is alright and doing fine, that she is currently having a very good and one of a kind vacation in one of the islands of Hawaii. But no, he chose not to utter a word and just shoo him off or if not, tell him to attend this and attend that, which is very irritating.

So it's like this? While Lucy is probably relaxing in a secluded paradise, he is there dying to know what kind of paradise she was in?

But what if on her way to wherever she went, she met thugs or rapists or any kind of criminals? What if something happened to the airplane she was in? Or what if the cruise she was in made a Titanic scene? Or what if Jaws and Piranhas suddenly come to life? What if the trains got hold-upped? What if a gang ambush the resort she was staying? What if a Mafia kidnapped her for ransom? If that's even possible. What if she got a thigh strain while swimming and there's an electric eel? **_What if she has an affair?!_**

"That's it. I'm going to contact all the Airline Companies and Sea Transportation Agencies. And might as well add the Train Stations and Cab Companies, all means of transportation! I'm going."

He rushed to the door when a hard-bound book hit his head.

"OUCH! What was that for?! Can't you see I'm in a hurry!? Anyways, I don't have time to argue." He opened the door and run as fast as he could to meet the exit of the company.

When he was on the elevator, a big and strong body lifted him up in the air and ran back to his father's office.

"Thanks Gildarts."

"Anytime Sir Igneel." The door closed after Gildarts went out and there was a clicking sound. If Natsu didn't know better, he would not know that they were locked in.

Natsu's eyes dilated. What is this, some kind of 'test of your love and shi*?'

"You are not going anywhere, Natsu." Igneel said through gritted teeth.

"You don't understand! I want to see her. I have something to tell her. This is important! Why can't you tell me where she is right now? I – "

"Because she doesn't want to see you!" Igneel yelled. He doesn't know what caused those two to act like that, but either way; he doesn't want to be biased. As much as he wants to tell his son where Lucy is, however, he made a word to the girl not to say anything to him. He likes Lucy for him, but she can't blame the latter if she decided to give up on Natsu. Natsu has never been good in handling relationships so he won't be surprised if tomorrow, Lucy decided to pull off their engagement.

"What?!" Natsu asked in an unbelieving tone.

"What are you saying? We're doing well lately so why would you say that?" He added.

Could it be? Could it be possible that she really doesn't want to see him? But why?

Just when he was about to make things clear. Just when he has already mustered up all the courage he needs.

He has always been afraid to tell her how he feels because he is afraid that everything will change, that it is impossible for her to love him back and he would lose her in the end. Those selfish feelings that he only felt with Lucy, he is afraid that in the end, it will just tear them apart.

But that was before. Now, even without telling her how he feels, she has gone away. Only if he did man up earlier, then maybe she's still here.

"We – we are pretending. We are not – not like what you know. But even so, I . . . I love her. Didn't my f – feelings reach her? I, I thought I made it clear. Dam*it!"

"I see. You lose on the game you made."

Yeah, he made this game and never for once did he imagine himself losing by falling in love with her. It's not an act anymore. Everything he shared with her, he did all of those things not for the sake of pretending. It was all true and now, he wants to punch himself for being such a jer*. He should have told her sooner. What a total fool.

"I'm serious! We fooled you; we made you believe that we're engaged so I can have this company. It was all for you, but I… It's not this company that I want, not anymore. Papa, where's Lucy?" Sitting on the couch, he hid his face behind his hands.

"_She's all I want._"

Thinking of the day they spent together and the time after that, when they shared a kiss, what was that? Just a kiss? He's not regretting all the things he had done. All the kisses, hugs, everything they did, he is not regretting any of it. What he regrets is not doing the things he should have done when he still has the chance.

He regrets not telling her exactly what he is dying to say when she was still here, near him.

"Come on. Don't be like that. It's not like she's never going back." He felt Igneel patted his shoulder.

Wasn't he supposed to be mad at him for fooling him, for deceiving him? It will be better if he will tell him how stupid he is or yell at him for being a worthless and ill-mannered man, but what he's doing is just adding to the guilt filling his bottle. He doesn't deserve this kindness, not from him.

"Stop it. If you want to yell at me, then just do it. I don't give a sh*t."

A punch landed on his jaw.

"Man up! If you have the time to act sissy and weak, why don't you just use that time to plan the best confession ever? It's never too late. Lucy was just confused obviously because of you."

Igneel went back to his desk and acted like he didn't give Natsu a bleeding punch.

"I am not disappointed to you or anything because right from the start, from the time that you were still not giving attention to the word _feelings_ or to your feelings for Lucy, I know that she is someone important, more of _special,_ to you. I am just waiting for you to stand up for that and now that you already did… Well, congratulations and welcome to the world of still UNREQUITED love."

It's never too late? But where is she? Unrequited love? If only Igneel is kind and considering enough to tell him the answer to the question he's been dying to know, then maybe, he already got an answer.

He doesn't know when he felt it. All he knows was one day, he just woke up loving her. To when and where it started, he can't explain it. And if ever he will try to, it was like explaining why he felt the word love to her despite of the billion populations of woman. In short, _inexplicable_.

For now, all he could do is wait, wait for her to come back again.

As obscure thoughts kept coming and filling his head, however, his heart only asks for one thing right now.

"Lucy, come back..." He said softly.

"_to me..." _He whispered.

* * *

**DONE.**

**Hehe.. The shortest chapter! YAY! Let's celebrate!**

**Just kidding.**

**I'm sorry it's so short. Writer's Block hit me and I'm still recovering. :D Actually, I can't believe I managed to write this piece of ****. Haha…**

**Anyways, thank you for reading! It's up to you if you're gonna leave a review or not. I know this is not really good so if you're going to leave a review... WOW! You are so kind! Thank you! Haha. :D**

**I actually planned to write the next chapter now but I got lazy. Sumimasen!**

**-A.L.-**


	13. Chapter 13

It was already the last day of her short vacation. How she wished she can extend this little vacation, but she knows too well that she has to go back to where she really belongs. Well, that was a bit self-proclaimed.

Never did she say something about Natsu on her stay with her family. She tried not to think about him, but the man just has to be so persistent on squeezing himself inside her head, which is not good.

When Michelle gave her donuts yesterday, she remembered the night when she was lusting over Natsu's lips. The thought of their almost kiss made her face grew hot, resulting to Michelle teasing her endless until she spills what she wants to know, but of course, Lucy decided to be selfish and refused to say a thing.

When Virgo offered to braid their hair, another tingle-sending memory shot her brain causing her to give frantic refusals on Virgo's offer. She almost came up with the idea that they were spying her, but then, she thought that maybe, she's just being sensitive when Natsu-related topics were opened.

She told herself that she will think things through, but decided the last-minute that she won't. And the irony of it, she ended up thinking about him in every possible way. Sitting at the dinner table, Caprico; yes, a very weird name for a chef; put the foods in front of them.

"Hey, this is Japanese Chicken Teriyaki! Its Natsu's favorite. Were you the one who cooked this?"

"Yes, Miss Lucy."

"Come on, just call me Lucy. I've really wanted to learn how to cook this. Can you teach me later?"

"Sure, Miss Lucy."

"I said Lucy."

"Sorry, Miss Lucy."

She sighed and thanked Caprico instead because it seems like he won't call her by her name no matter how much she insist him to do that. Her feet were a bit sore from her flat sandals that she forced herself to wear, so to ease the soreness, she took it off. She pouted at the idea of her feet getting bigger.

They started to eat in silence, that is when Jude broke the silence.

"So… "He started; making the sisters left their spoons hanging in the air due to anticipation.

Jude was never the one to pause in what he wants to say. Normally, he would just say things straight to the point. So when he stopped for a pause, this caused the siblings, especially Lucy's, breath to hitch.

Slowly, the siblings put the spoons in their mouth; their eyes not leaving their father who was cutting a meat.

"You decided to cook something for Natsu?"

Lucy coughed, spitting the delicious piece of meat Caprico cooked.

"H- Huh?" She asked, feigning innocence when she recovered from earlier death. As she did, she took the corn soup and ate it in a graceful but fast way.

"I asked you if you're going to cook for him, Natsu."

Lucy choked, spewing the liquid out of her mouth.

"Nee-san, you alright? You're very red." Michelle asked, offering her water in the process.

"What? Why would I cook for him?! Yeah! Why?! Right?! Me? Cooking for whom? Him? Come on! Stop kidding around! Ha-ha! It's not funny! Ha – ha – ha! It's not like we are for real so why would I act like a total wife?! Ha- ha – ha – "_Oops._

She covered her mouth, her eyes wide, making it possible for her to see her family's reaction clearly to what she just confessed _by pure accident_.

They remained silent and as they keep on going still, their foods ran cold. Not just the food, but Lucy's skin is not far from a corpse, as well as her color. She looks like she had just run out of blood and the sweats wetting her skin can be interpreted as if she just ran a marathon.

This is so not good and the dead air is just keeping the tension alive.

"Hey, I, we are, he was . . ."

"Fooling us. Deceiving us. Toying us. Is there more?" Her father just used the cold tone she hated so much.

"No. I mean, I really – "Before she could even tell her true feelings, Cancer excused himself for butting in and told them that someone close to the family just came.

When Jude has given Cancer the approval to take them in, Lucy was the most, utterly surprised.

She was not physically, mentally and most and foremost, not emotionally ready to see the man she loves and hate so much for putting her to various situations – Natsu Dragneel, together with his father, Igneel. They were both on informal clothing; Natsu is wearing a green sweater with a polo shirt inside and pants.

They all stood up to show courteousness and Jude, acting as the host, invited them to dinner. She could feel the couple of stares directed to her, but there is one pair of eyes she just couldn't meet. After the greetings, they continue eating again, but unlike before, swallowing food seems so hard now.

As she cut a piece of meat, more like killing the meat for the second time, she keeps on thinking for a possible reason why they would be there. Of course Igneel would not make her see Natsu because he completely understands her situation, well, that's what she thinks. Unless it was her father's idea.

"Dragneels, thank you for accepting my dinner invitation, but I thought the both of you can't make it? So, why the change of plan?"

And her guess was right. It really was her father who's behind their sudden intrusion. But at least, she was somehow saved. But that's not the point anymore. She groaned inwardly while slightly massaging her temples. Things have just even gotten more complicated, everything was now more of what she can handle.

"Some interesting event has happened and I just want to make things more spicy, if you get what I mean." Igneel chuckled and from her peripheral vision, she could see him glance at her then Natsu who was beside him, that was facing her.

"It's been three days, Lucy. Are you doing well? Before that, fancy meeting you here." He said, earning a glare from the blonde.

"I – I – I am – "

"Running out of words." He finished her sentence making her feel more uneasy.

There are five people on the table but her eyes can only see Natsu. Under the table, she gave his foot a nice blow; Natsu's foot jerked up upon receiving it.

"I was meaning to say that I am doing well." She gave him a fake smile, the latter giving him a sad face in return, but was quickly changed into a grin.

She wants to think that he is really sad about her disappearance and that he forced his father to tell him where she is, but she doesn't want to hope again. Because if it's not going to happen, in the end, she will just be disappointed. And if she will happen to learn that it was all just wishful thinking, she will just make herself lonelier with the fact that he doesn't totally care.

She is not a cry-baby, but with all those thoughts, the urge to cry was high. She remained silent while Michelle, her father, and his father were chatting merrily about some things.

Under the table, she didn't expect to feel something warm cuddling with her bare feet. It was making her sore feet comfortable that she could sigh in relaxation any moment. It was Natsu's, no doubt because when she looked at him, he has this soft expression etched on his face. She looked down to her food again, allowing Natsu to do what he wants with her feet but later on, he became demanding; the soreness coming back.

She made a small sound of pain, making Natsu asked her intuitively.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked, grabbing her hand too. Her cheeks flashed a weak tint of pink from the action, and when she remembered that they weren't alone, it became a dark shade of red. This made her retreat her hand and bow.

"Yeah. My feet were just a bit sore."

The entire time, Natsu and Lucy were cuddling with their feet. Sometimes, Lucy will smile when she teases him by not rubbing back and Natsu will tickle the back of her foot in return. His feet were big unlike hers. His toes were a bit cold from the exposure, just like hers, but they can manage to brush the cold off. When he will stop and Lucy will seek for his warmth, Natsu will smirk, hiding it by chewing on his food. Then Lucy will pretend to give up and stop searching for his feet, that's when Natsu will hook his feet on hers again, sending sparks to Lucy's nerve-endings.

She knows she shouldn't be doing this kind of things with him now because it will just add up to the confusion but she can't do a thing. She can't protest. She _doesn't_ want to protest because she also likes it. Because she loves him, and she can't bring herself to ignore his little but sweet acts.

This was different, giving her a different kind of feeling. When he will hug her, it feels like he wants to protect her. When he hold her hands, he gives the feeling that he will never let go. When he kisses her, he makes her feel that their feelings are mutual. And when he cuddle with his feet, it feels like he totally cares. She doesn't know if care is the right term for that feeling but nonetheless, it is sweet.

When the dinner was over, Michelle entertained them, giving her a little time to explain things with their father. She thanked her sister and quickly went to her father who was about to get something on the library.

"Father. I want to explain things." She said when they were finally inside.

Her father didn't speak so she took the silence as a chance to continue.

"We were pretending. We do not intend to fool a lot of people. I know we are wrong. I knew it all along. But even so, even if we are only pretending, so many things have happened. Things that made me love him. I really love him but I'm afraid that he doesn't feel the same." He remained silent and she can feel herself cracking up. She got her mad again. And maybe, she lost his trust.

"We did a lot of things, but we haven't crossed that line yet. He is so sweet to me, so kind and gentle. He took me out a lot, hug me, he always hold my hand. And we also shared a kiss. But he never told me that he actually loves me and that's what I am scared of. Because I love him, I am afraid that when he told me he doesn't love me back, I will get deeply hurt."

Her father got a folder from the cabinet, still not saying a word.

"So I want to stay away from him for a little while and sort things out. I don't know if I want to give up – "

Jude faced her. He placed a hand atop of her shoulder, tapping it before speaking.

"Lucy…" He called in a deep, baritone voice.

"Yes."

"Anxiety, confusion, sadness, fears, as well as happiness, excitement, and feeling giddy; they are all part of being in love. But if you are going to give up easily, then what's the point of loving him in the first place? If you're going to give up so soon, then you shouldn't have busied yourself sorting things out. You won't know how he feels unless you ask him yourself."

"Papa – "She is so happy with his words, she is so happy to know that he understands her that she can almost cry.

"Let's go outside. I have something to talk to your 'second father.'" He joked, grinning.

"Thank you Papa! I'll follow you."

She brushed a lone tear that escaped her right eye, a tear of happiness. It was the first words of encouragement she received from her father. He is right. She won't know unless she won't ask him.

All this time, she was always holding back and it made her ask herself what exactly is the thing that keeps her from holding back.

She walked over to the balcony of the room.

All she did was thinking things through for herself. Did she ever for once think about him? Did she think that maybe Natsu was also confused as she is? Nope. Because she is a novice in this kind of thing and even if she is a writer, when it comes to herself, she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't want to assume. She just can't write her own romantic story because no matter how beautiful she wants it to be, it will not happen the way she wanted it to.

She brushed her arms when cold air damped her fragile skin. Suddenly, a pair of arm caged her from behind.

"Do your feet still hurt?" Natsu said against her hair, his warm breath making an over-all effect on her whole body.

He's holding her hand that was on her stomach, his thumb rubbing circles on it.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about my leave." She started.

"It's alright. I already found you so I think it's alright."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"Were you finding me?"

"Papa won't allow me."

Lucy uttered a silent thanks for Igneel.

"Were you, by chance, worried about, you know, me?" She bit her lower lip in case she won't hear the thing she wants to hear. Natsu lifted his head from her shoulder and bursted out,

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

She smiled a sad smile. "I see." _You were not the slightest bit worried._

She tried breaking free but he kept on holding her tight. Then he leaned on her shoulder again and kissed her on the cheek, making Lucy gasp.

"Of course I am. You don't know how worried I was. It's three days Lucy! Do you know how long you've been gone?! And there I was, thinking of things that might have actually happened to you. I actually thought that you might be having an affair. Geez, next time you want to go home, tell me, okay? Okay. For now, just let me embrace you like this. You don't know how much I missed you, you loud, weird and whiny but beautiful and precious Lucy."

She badly wants to tell him the three words she wants to say but it feels like the moment is not right. A loving smile crept on her face on his silly confession of missing him and that's what she wanted to hear. She's glad that to hear that; she can feel fireworks exploding on her chest.

It's the end of her three days off and in the end, Natsu found him. She may not be able to tell him her feelings now but she will do it, definitely. NO turning back, NO holding back now.

"Lucy, –"

"Yeah?"

"Can you hear my heart beating?"

"Yes."

"What can you hear?"

"Uh, thump thump?" She felt him grin against her hair, then it was replaced by a feather-like kiss.

"Wrong. It says Lu – cy." He whispered on her ear.

She felt a warm glow on her face. She can't decide if it was because of what he said or because of the way he said that. Along with that warm feeling, the fireworks on her chest died down, replaced by racing elephants. She can feel her heart slamming on her ribcage; it's a wonder though that she's still alive.

"I can feel you heartbeat. It's beating so fast."

"Don't say everything you notice." She whined softly.

"Okay. I'll keep silent."

"Good boy." Both of them chuckled.

Behind the door, several people, well, three to be exact, decided to give the two some private time, retreating with foolish smiles.

* * *

**DONE!**

**WHOOOOO!**

**Actually, I planned on updating My Heart Beats for A Ghost!. . . But I don't know, when I started typing, I just realized that I was writing for SIAR. Haha**

**I'm sleepy. Thank you for the last chapter's reviews! I didn't ask for it but you willingly gave it! You're so kind! Thank you!**

**I proofread it and all, but I think it's not still perfect! X(**

**Have a good day!**

**-A.L.-**

**PS: Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

* * *

Where is it?

That has been Lucy's question 'til last night. For some reason, she can't find her important accessories. Throwing the blankets off in despair, she then ran over to where the couch stumbled when she kicked it.

"Think Lucy! Think! How on Earth can you think when something important to you is missing?! No, calm down and think."

She took a deep breath and exhaled harshly. She started with a question 'where did I leave it three days ago?'

She can remember it clearly that she left it on the bedside table, but when she came back yesterday, it were all gone; the necklace, the bracelet and the ring.

They were all something that you can just buy again, but Lucy doesn't want to replace all of those. Aside from the fact that it came from Natsu, the thoughts and memories it holds are what most important to her.

With them, she feels the closest to Natsu.

She kicked the couch again then sit; pain soared in the aftermath of what she did. She hissed at her swelling foot.

She was fully dressed for work now. The only things missing are the things she has been finding since last night. She even fell asleep finding it. Being his best friend, she knows that Natsu always gives his past flings; flings cause she doesn't want to call them his girlfriends; accessories. It's normal, but she knows that those girls never took Natsu seriously. In the end, they were just leaving him, in which she is thankful by now. The point is, he gave those girls necklaces and whatever shits they want, but never did Natsu buy the same thing for himself. Natsu was never the one to take relationships seriously too.

That's the reason why they pretended to be lovers, right? Big part of the play is because of the company and a tiny part of it is because he wants to prove to Sir Makarov that he can also get serious in life. Natsu doesn't really have to take Sir Makarov's words seriously, but knowing Natsu, once he set his mind on something, he'll never stop until he makes it.

Sir Makarov, to say has a clever mind and a very keen sense. He is a short, goofy, fun and loving person. He likes to joke around and play with Natsu every time he gets the chance. Natsu and everyone in Dragneel Empire see him as a grandpa, and even her. He plays pranks on all of them, but it's not that big of a deal. He likes playing harsh pranks on Natsu, though. But overall, they love him.

And now that she thinks about it, she did say that the old man has a keen sense. She then remembered when she was still new to the company and she was asked to get some documents from him. She was just standing behind the door, contemplating whether to knock or not. Much to her surprise, the door opened and she suddenly felt something brushing the skin on her legs. Looking down, she saw him with a perverted grin, jumping to see more of her. When he noticed her menacing and not pleased look, he then stopped and asked her to come inside, in which she obliged.

He told her that he knows she's there for an entire five minutes already, raising and taking down her hand as if she wasn't sure whether to knock or not. She thought all of that was just a wild guess, but he said that he can sense Natsu's presence near them; she was surprised to actually see Natsu entered the office.

It's a talent and what she meant with all that explanation is . . . maybe, Makarov was joking when he said that Natsu is a failure when it comes to relationship, since he knows that the latter was just behind the door, eavesdropping on them.

And then, Natsu took it as a challenge and she and her peaceful life and feelings got dragged and jumbled up.

Her ringing phone put her out of her reverie. A cry left her lips when she read the name of the caller on the screen. The name Natsu just made her remember that she lost the things he gave her. She wonders if he's wearing them by now.

Pressing the green button, she called his name in an inquiring tone.

"Hi. I'm outside your house. Let's go to work together." By the sound of his voice, she knows he is smiling.

"Okay. I'll be out in a minute."

She ended the call and rushed to the closet to get a scarf, a pair of gloves and a coat. Despite of wearing a dress, she put on the violet coat atop of her coral colored dress. She wears the gloves and hangs the scarf around her neck.

Natsu raised a brow at her when she walked out of her apartment like she is currently having flu. Opening the door to the passenger's seat, his necklace showed up, like it was taunting the poor Lucy. She gasped, and when Natsu asked her what's wrong, she quickly shoved herself inside, not daring to look at him in the eye.

The door next to her opened up. She remained silent while he fastens his seatbelt.

"Fasten your seatbelt."

"AH! Yes."

"Are you cold? What's with your clothes? Are you hiding from someone or something?" He spat.

"Hiding? What? No. It's the trend, don't you know?"

"Really? It's only November, you know… Winter is still two weeks far." He grinned, in which she pouted.

"Don't spell it out on me. I know what season is it today."

She wants to tell it to Natsu, but she's also scared of what his reaction might be. That's why, while she can, she's doing her best to speak less.

At the front mirror, she can see the pendant of forever dangling on his neck. It looks so new despite of the three years that had passed. Like her, he's also taking good care of the necklace. It's not a hobby of him to clean or keep accessories. When an accessory of him got lost or broken, he doesn't care. For him, he can just buy a new one, or maybe not at all; knowing that he will still look good without those things. Accessories are just a bonus to his good looks.

That's how conceited Natsu Dragneel is.

But when he bought the necklace, he would wear it off before going to bed or taking a shower. Every morning, he would not forget to get it out of the box to wear. He was actually surprised when he realized that he's still keeping the box.

One night, when he took it off to go to bed, he noticed a stain on it. He immediately called Realight's Jewelry to ask for a gold cleaner solution. When it came via delivery, he dragged the delivery boy up to his room to teach him how to clean the piece of gold. Of course, it has never been easy for Natsu because he's afraid that he'll ruin it, and when the delivery boy volunteered that he'll gonna do the cleaning, he got a slap on the hand from Natsu, telling him, "Don't touch it."

He got him scared and muttered a short sorry, which the boy accepted.

That necklace is the second most important thing to him next to his scarf which his father gave him. So on that three days that Lucy was gone, he first tried to go to her house in hope that he'll see her there. But nope, instead, he saw the necklace, bracelet and ring, properly arranged on a shiny jewelry clam. He took it with him, and seeing Lucy that day, he badly wants to laugh at her cuteness.

There she was on his side, covering the part where the jewelries must be put.

He hit the brakes gently and unbuckled his seatbelt when he noticed that Lucy was daydreaming. Reaching out to her, he leaned and did the unfastening of seatbelt for her, which caused Lucy to squeak in surprise.

"Natsu…"

She called out softly. He looked at her, their faces inches apart. She backed away as far as her head can, but the headrest won't allow her to.

"Yeah?"

From their close distance, she accidentally inhaled the mixture of his natural scent, his perfume and breath and God he's so mouth-watering!

"Nothing."

She noticed him leaning and there was only one thing she could think about. Closing her eyes, she waited for his luscious lips… But there was nothing. The next thing she heard is the slam of the door and she was left there hanging.

A vein popped on her forehead. She was about to open the door next to her when she felt something cold hit the tips of her fingers.

It was a black box tied with white ribbon. When she opened it, her expression completely changed. Jaws apart, eyes wide, her breath hitched; inside the box is a very elegant silver black, diamond filled wrist watch. The strap is designed as four leafed, silver black clover flowers bordered by the stones, while the face of the watch is diamond studded. It really is enticing that she got no words for it.

The new accessory had her frozen in her seat.

A knock on the window made her flinch that she almost got the surely expensive watch fall. She looked up to see Natsu looking away, his right hand scratching the back of his head. She laughed a bit. It was her who's supposed to get embarrassed, not him.

Thanks to the tinted window, he can't see her blushing. She let the blush fade away before opening the door.

Fresh air greeted her and her lungs badly needed it. Releasing the pack of air she breathed, she looked at Natsu, only to tear her gaze away when their eyes met.

"Uh. . . Uh. . . A – no. . . . Uh. . . "She doesn't know what to say, but not only her.

"A – no, you don't have to say anything, really. . . Just wear it and everything's okay, I guess. . ." He said.

"Ah! Yeah! Th – thank you."

She smiled and hugged his right arm, only for him to hold it and get the box from her. He opened it and took the still oh-so-gorgeous watch and put it on her left wrist.

"Let's go?" He asked, extending his right hand, but Lucy reached out for his left hand.

Seeing the confused look on his face, she explained.

"I want to show this off." She said, waving her left hand in the air.

"Okay." He smiled at her again and resists himself not to kiss her. At least, not on the car park; it's already bad that he gave the gift to her there. The only thing that makes the company's car park beautiful is the tall trees whose golden leaves are falling down.

But Lucy, who was taken with the course of events, can't seem to stop herself from lifting her feet up and let her lips met his for a short peck. Upon realizing what she did, her face flamed up.

Natsu, who was taken aback with the fact that she's the one who insisted a kiss, put a hand on his face, hiding a blush and smile there.

"We – we better go, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, but before that – "He kissed her forehead. "Now, let's go." He grinned and started walking with her with their hands intertwined.

* * *

The next day, Lucy is still unable to tell Natsu that she lost it. A private car from the Heartfilia Mansion stopped in front of her apartment. It's the car she's been waiting for.

Lately, she's been up to lots of photo shoots as the model for their new product. Not just that; because of the successful collaboration of Dragneel and Heartfilia businesses, he has to do that with her. It's not new for her; she's been up to modeling before, and so do Natsu. The only difference this time is they are going to do the modeling together for various fashion magazines, billboards and ads.

Because of that collaboration too, news arise that the successors just agree to get engaged because of some business arrangements; which, of course is not true.

It's way more criss-crossed than they think their relationship would be.

Her phone rang again; this time, it's Natsu.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"Hi. Hey, uh, sorry that I can't pick you up today. I'm going to be late tonight."

"It's alright. Go, take your time and finish what you have to. I'll wait."

"I'll finish it quick. Be there once I'm done."

"Thanks."

"Yeah. Thanks too."

"Take care."

"You too."

When she thought that he pressed the end call, she whispered softly; her phone still on her ear.

"Love you."

"What? I didn't hear it. Louder please? We're on phone…"

Her eyes widen in shock. She ended the call right away and covered her face in embarrassment. She's just thankful that he didn't hear that.

She pulled her hair and punched the backrest in front of her, thinking of reasons why she did that.

"We're here, Miss Lucy."

"Oh, thanks."

She entered the building and was greeted by Jason, her photographer. Truth be told, she has a feeling that she looks haggard.

The photo shoot started well. Jason told her that there is another model her father picked, but will be coming late too. She felt a little embarrassed though, because among the three of them, models, she's the only one who is not busy with office works. And to think that she's the Heartfilia Steps' successor, she's been slacking off a lot.

An hour passed, the door opened, revealing a pink-haired boy and a scarlet haired girl.

"Flare! Natsu! Come here!" Jason welcomed them.

Lucy looked at the girl Jason called Flare. Wearing a velvet dress with a plunging neckline and the way she looks at Natsu, Lucy's woman instincts kicked in.

"Hi Luce!" When Natsu reached her, he took her hand and sat by her side.

"Hi." She answered in a firm tone.

She eyed Flare in secret from head to toe. At first look, you would not notice the unchaste looks she's giving Natsu. But if you would look at her carefully, you will see a vixen, just finding a right time to attack its prey; in which Lucy has a great feeling that her prey is Natsu.

She has this aura that can easily manipulate people's thoughts and impressions about her. Lucy bet she finished a degree in Psychology, something that has to do with mind controlling or such. But she can't fool her. No matter what kind of mind-manipulation she uses, Lucy knows the wonders of that science; it's all based on the behavior she shows.

Smiling and laughing like some innocent girl, acting all shy and flattered… Anyone would think of her as a sweet, kind and innocent girl.

But do not underestimate the eyes of a … girlfriend? Lover? Fiancé?

Here she goes again. But then, a woman knows if there's a threat; that for sure is certain.

"Luce? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking of something."

"Me?"

"You wish."

'_This… is interesting_.'

Those words shot her head. She looked around to see whose voice that was. Turning to the left, brown orbs met red. She has this lop-sided smirk that got Lucy's panties in a twist.

"Alright! Lucy and Flare, please proceed to the dressing room and pick your dresses out. You too, Natsu. We'll start the shoot in ten minutes." Jason called out.

Luce went to the other side of the room where the mirror is located and pinned her hair up. She decided that she will not insist a conversation with her and that will remain that way until the photo shoot ends. She'll never talk to a threat. Grabbing the clothes she first set aside, she started to strip and get dressed again.

Flare walked straight to the hanging clothes and busied herself mixing and matching. When she decided what to wear, she went on to choosing the proper shoes.

"Look at this flaming stiletto! I love this! Can I wear this?" A vein ticked on Lucy's forehead.

Maybe Flare wants to talk with her, but her ways are not right. Does she really have to get the shoes she kept along with her dress just to get her talk?

"I'm sorry but I got that first. There are lots of options there, get yourself a new one." She said while looking straight at her.

"But I really like this, _Blondie_. And I have a feeling that _Natsuuuu_ will like this too. So please?"

That's it. Her assumptions were right. She grabbed the heels of the shoes and pulled it with force.

"I'm not Blondie. I got this first. And do NOT call his name that way, you – "

"Slut? Vixen? Bitch? Thanks for the compliment. But remember this, I always get what I want…" She grabbed the shoes from her, stepped on it and walked to her own mirrored dresser.

Lucy was astounded that she can't utter a word.

"…by hook or by crook. There are lots of options there, get yourself a new one." She mimicked her tone, making Lucy got more pissed.

The shoot continued. Every break, Flare would get in between Natsu and Lucy, clinging to no end on him. The latter can't just brush her off, afraid that it will create a mess if he tries to snub her. But he's also pretty aware that if that clinginess of hers continues, a bigger problem will come. Either way, no matter what he chooses, it would backfire.

"Luce, I remembered something I have to tell you." He told Lucy after the fifth break.

Once Jason screamed rest, he immediately rushed to Lucy to avoid Flare. He dragged her to his assigned room, making sure that no one sees them.

"What is it?" She huffed.

"Is it already your time of the month?" He joked, but he was given a glare instead.

"Well, sorry? Are you mad at something?"

"Can't you tell?" She said, turning her back on him.

He heaved a sigh. There he was, making a lone time for both of them, but the girl he's giving his time and attention chose to give him the cold shoulder; and that, he is not grateful for.

"Luce?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. Lucy turned around instantly, her eyes reflecting frustration, anger and annoyance. When her eyes met his onyx one which mirrors confusion, her gaze soften.

"I have to go. Save what you want to tell for later. I also have something to tell." She waved him a 'see ya' before completely going out.

Back to her room, all the anger that was once forgotten came back after seeing Flare.

"You don't have to drag **my** _Natsuuuu _in his room to have your private time with him. Your efforts to be with him will be proven futile because I can get him in just a week. I can and I will, _Blondie…"_

_My Natsu_ was the only thing she heard. She's been to a lot of fights before. She's never been the nicest student in school. She's also never the one to give up during sports festival. She's never the one to back a fight, especially when she's right. To live, there are times that she has to grow horns too. The only thing that made her cower and hide was her father. But that's not the issue now.

She has a real fight to face and win.

"You are a threat. But if you think that I'll be threatened, think again."

"I like that attitude. I'm not just you ordinary threat though, so _you_ better think again."

"I'm not your ordinary princess who can't swing a sword. I know how to fight."

"I don't fight. I brawl. So prepare yourself for my blows."

"Give up, because I'll have him, no doubt."

"Say that after a week."

"Bitch."

"Pathetic."

Flare smiled at her compliment while Lucy scowled at her insult.

Both of them struggled to step out of the door first, pushing and pulling each other to get ahead of their love opponents. Lucy stepped her right foot to advance herself, but Flare stepped on it, causing Lucy to wince in pain and fall. Lucy gave her a glare, but Flare just snickered. Stepping completely out of their room, she mocked her.

"I advanced."

Natsu then comes and upon seeing Lucy clutching on her swollen foot, he bent down and supported her to stand.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Lucy hugged Natsu sideways, ignoring his concerned questions.

Looking at Flare, she mimicked the way she snickered at her and says, "I. Advanced."

_If she wants him, she has to fight._

* * *

**Done!**

**Hi!**

***There's a guest here whom I want to thank. She/ He has been a help on SIAR's sixth chapter. Thank you… You could have at least told your name, you know. Anyways, thank you very much!**

***I really don't know how Flare got herself included in the story. Lately, I've gotten so far from the original plot. It was supposed to be a 10 chapter story only, but because I'm so greeeeeaaaaat (LOL… There's no harm on dreaming) the story has gotten longer. C: And it's all because of your reviews.**

***The original antagonist was really Lisanna, but I don't know; it has come into this so please bear with it.**

***And I badly want to have that watch! :3 And those jewelries have secrets hidden on them too! :D**

***Have a good day minna! Tomorrow is Saturday and I'm so excited. I got a date! Joke! :D**

***Thanks for reading the story and this non sense aspiring author's note.**

**-A.L.-**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

* * *

Lucy's hands were clutching tightly around Natsu's waist. She has her head leaning on Natsu's back. Her eyes were tightly shut, while her hair is floating in the air. The cold midnight air is too much for her sensitive skin. It makes her shiver every now and then. Biting her lower lip, she then regretted wearing a blue-green tube from Heart Kreuss and a pink skirt.

Natsu tilted his head back a bit to see how Lucy was doing behind him. He smirked when he felt her pale arms hugged him tightly while she snuggles closer to his back. As much as he wants to slow down for her, he can't.

Jason had already taken lots of their time, especially that Flare chick. And as much as he wants to stop for a while to give her his jacket, it would still take a lot of time. He can't wait to reach the place he is taking Lucy.

He learned from Wendy that Geminid's meteor shower will occur later, after midnight and Lucy will certainly like it. The only bad news is that it's only 10 minutes before midnight; that means he has to drive quickly and safely.

Lucy has no idea where he is taking her. All she knows is that he has something important to tell her and she has something important to tell him, too.

Adjusting her helmet, she screamed.

"NATSU! SLOW DOWN!"

"BUT WE WON'T MAKE IT THERE IN TIME!"

"PLEASE?"

He slowed down immediately, since they are almost there.

"I guess your safety matters more than that." She heard him say.

The place is familiar to her. It was the seaside where they last went after their 'date.'

Natsu slowed down the d*mn but handsome red motorcycle and parked it aside; so much to her relief. She stepped out with Natsu supporting her back and holding her hand. His precious baby's seat is way too big for her. She swayed her right leg over the seat and jumped, her back facing Natsu.

She was feeling cold. The sea breeze just fueled the rampaging wind that keeps her body shivering. Upon landing on the concrete road, she gasped when Natsu hugged her from behind – **_tightly_**.

She squirmed at his weird action, but he just pressed her back more to his chest.

"Body heat." He whispered huskily, sending shivers along her spine; making her feel colder than before, but warm at the same time.

Soon, she relaxed in his arms. It's in her arms where she feels incredibly safe and protected.

"I felt how you shiver at my back."

"It's because of my clothes." She replied softly.

Natsu released her and temporarily borrowed Gray's stripping skills. When Lucy turned around, Natsu draped his jacket over her and pulled her in a hug again.

"Body heat again?" She asked while smiling at his chest. She can't look up to see his face because his right hand was on her head while his left one was on her waist.

"Slight. I want to get close to you this time." Upon hearing that, she pressed a soft kiss on his covered chest.

She felt him gave her a kiss on the forehead, and then he pulled back.

"Let's go there." He pointed at the huge rocks.

"Why?"

"You're gonna see something you will definitely like." He answered with a grin.

With no more questions, she nodded and off they ran to where the rocks were piled. Lucy tried jumping to sit on one of the rocks but she can't. Her attempts just earned a giggle from Natsu, followed by few teasing.

"You're so mean!" She huffed, and then pouts.

"You're so cute." He shot back, silencing Lucy.

"Shut up. I know that from the start." She looked away while crossing her arms neatly on her chest.

Natsu looked at his watch. It says 12:05…

His eyes widened. He immediately looked up in the sky and when he saw that there was still nothing, he sighed. He rushed to where Lucy was currently standing. With a fast, swift, motion, he lifted her up and made her sit on the rock.

"Natsu what are you – "She stopped, looking up.

She thought she saw something bright flashed in the sky.

"Don't take your eyes off the sky as of now." He said, and she did.

Another brilliant orange light with tail flashed in the sky again. That made Lucy excited and screamed like a child. It's been a while since she saw one, and seeing one with Natsu that time really got her more than happy.

"Natsu! Did you see that?!" She asked while hitting his arm endless. She was literally bouncing with joy.

Seeing her smile with just one meteor is already making Natsu feel light headed. Her smile is enough to erase whatever doubts he had with what he's going to say later. Even though she is tormenting his arm, it's alright.

"Ready for the show?"

"Show?" She asked in confusion.

"Just look up."

She obliged. As if the heavens had just waited for her to calm down and look up, the pitch black sky immediately lit up with mixed white and orange lights with tails. It was like rain that will never touch the ground. Every twinkle, every wink, is making Lucy open up her mouth. She wants to say something, but she doesn't know what to say.

It is a glorious sight. A breath-taking celestial phenomenon that will make you forget everything for a while. After one fade away in the vast, clear sky, another one will appear. An intense pressure is making her feel like her chest is going to detonate. Fireworks were exploding inside her ribcage. Her heart is thumping in a mad rhythm. It was as if her heart wants to see the meteor shower too. The intensity of her feelings was making her feel warm.

There were too many of them. How she wishes that would never end. Her right hand came up and rested on his right shoulder. Natsu had been just in front of her, watching the event that he will not regret pulling an all-nighters on despite of his meeting later at 7. Lucy doesn't say anything, but he knows she is alright when he felt her hand touched him.

Lucy opened her legs slightly, wearing the jacket off and putting it on her lap. She leaned forward, pulling Natsu on the neck by hugging him there. Natsu got taken aback at the sudden pull and was surprised when she planted a kiss on his cheeks.

"Thank you…"

He smiled to himself. He felt good making her happy. His efforts were all paid off. Who said a date needs a lot of money? Love needs not the money, but the efforts and choices you are going to give and make just to make everything turn out the best.

He tilted his head enough to make a short distance, to see her face. His right hand caressed her left cheek.

"I'm glad you like it, though I'm not the one who made it." She chuckled.

"I know. Thank you for seeing it with me. You're the best!" She kissed him on the cheek again.

The stars are still making an exhibition in the sky. They started to have a serious conversation while watching the pouring lights appear and disappear.

"Natsu, what do you think of me?" She asked. Her hands that were still on his neck were starting to sweat.

Leaning on his shoulder, she felt the vibration coming from his throat when he hummed in response.

"You're whiny… moody… shallow… bossy… always leave without saying… grumpy and sulky when you have your period – "He received a smack on his left chest and he snickered.

"You're also harsh to me… impulsive, especially when you decided to resign for no absolute reason – "

"You made me feel useless that time!" She defended herself.

"You're just being emotional… Geez. I didn't mean it. You're also defensive… mean sometimes… secretive… stubborn and unpredictable. You're the type who will brush her lips with a toothbrush when kissed… The type who will eat ice cream at dinner time… Throw a hard-bound book to me when hugged… Sneaky as hell! – "

"When did that happen?!"

"When you called the obsessed secretary!"

She laughed.

"Fashion freak... – "

"You're still not done?! Am I that bad? Don't you have anything good to say?!" She buried her face in the crook of his neck to hide the faint blush of embarrassment.

"Hehe. I have a lot more to say."

She huffed and decided to pull back from the hug. But Natsu held her arms, not wanting her to part.

"I saw a red one!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed.

"Huh? I saw blue, not red." Natsu replied.

"You're not paying attention, Natsu."

"How can I when you're there, trying to rip my head off my sexy body."

"Can't you be more arrogant?" She huffed.

"Just kidding. I'm paying attention. Just that, most of my attention are on you." Natsu said shyly.

Lucy decided not to answer. She's always been looking for the right moment to confess. But she realized that if she keeps on waiting, the right moment may or may not come. She has gone tired of waiting for that right moment to come, so she will just grab any moment and she'll make it perfect. Somehow, she believes that she can make it.

The great spectacle slowly fades away. The once shining sky turned pitch black again. But still, the memory of that great show they just enjoyed together will forever be etched on her mental album.

"Ah! I forgot to take a picture!" She huffed, pulling back from Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu turned around with a grin. "Don't worry. I set a camera on my motorbike. One for pictures, one for a video… with us." He inched closer till his chest was pressing the rock.

He placed both arms above the rock, on her sides. He noticed that Lucy looks nervous. It made him think if she got a clue that he'll be confessing to her.

Before he could say something, she called his name in a way that makes Natsu feel soft and weak.

"Natsu…"

"Y - Yeah?"

"Thank you… Really. That was a great show." That moment, Lucy wants to give herself a huge slap in the back for saying something different.

"It is…"

"Natsu…"

"Yeah?"

"What do you like in a girl?" She asked softly.

"In a girl?" He got slightly confused. Lucy nodded shyly; and to how he badly wants to pinch her red cheeks, God only knows. Taking a deep breath, he answered her earnestly.

"I want a whiny, moody, shallow and bossy girl." Lucy tilted her head up in shock. He just recited what he had said earlier, making her feel super duper nervous for no apparent reason. In an instant, her clouded orbs met the sincere onyx eyes.

For some reason, she can't take her eyes off him and the same goes for Natsu.

"I like this certain girl who just leaves me without saying anything to me. And she is so grumpy when her time of the month comes. She is really sulky and harsh to me. I just told you she is impulsive, right?"

Natsu felt talkative. The only things he says are the cutest worst about her, but Lucy doesn't seem to absorb every little fault Natsu was telling her.

"And she is so emotional that she makes me want to hug her everyday. She is defensive, especially when she knows she is right. I don't like how secretive she can get. If possible, I want to know how her mind works because she is really unpredictable. And when she made a decision, she'll stand up to it."

"Hey… Natsu, is – " She couldn't finish her words, more like, she doesn't know how to end it. She doesn't know what exactly to say. She was just there, listening to him. She also doesn't know how she will take his words. They were like an insult, but it sounds like it was such a very sweet insult.

"That's why I like her. She is my princess, my queen, my angel, my goddess, my fairy… what else?" Lucy doesn't know when his hands caught her waist. And before she knew it, her hands were already on his shoulder. As she listens, her eyes didn't waver.

Looking at her face has become his addiction.

"Not just that Lucy. You are adorable, beautiful, cute, gorgeous, sexy and hot." He grinned.

"You are kind, sweet, loving, affectionate, amiable, funny, creative, smart, gentle, sincere, straight forward and most of all, weird. I have a long list. What I want to say is, it may not be the best confession you always dream of, but I'm for real."

When Natsu said her name, Lucy can only just blink. For goodness sake! She doesn't have to grab a moment and make it a perfect one! Natsu had already given her the best and perfect moment she dreamt of a long time ago.

She feels like she is on a path with full of roses, which leads to a sunset view… Only they were in a seaside full of rocks so she can't walk romantically there. There was no sunset that waits for her at the end of the path. Instead, the stars came falling and had granted her the dream she had always longed for.

It was like the Heavens is blessing her. It was like a movie scene, a novel scene, a drama scene, an anime scene, a manga scene, where the girls' love has been returned back to them.

"Lucy, I love you." His smile successfully melted her heart.

He felt relieved. His love for her never felt like 'a torn was pricked in his heart.' But it felt like it, when he finally told her how he feels. He feels light. He feels like the Natsu on the Fairy Tail manga, who just defeated the Iron Dragon Slayer when he hurt his partner. He feels great and the only thing he needs now is her answer.

While saying what he likes on her, his eyes never leave her. And up to that time, they were still locking gazes. He watched as Lucy slightly parted her lips. Her red face turned redder. It made him wonder if his face turned red too.

"Me too." She answered shyly.

"I love you, Natsu."

"You're an idiot, a dumbass, jerk for saying those rude things to me, pathetic, loser, hopeless romantic, at least romantic; but I love you." She smiled.

But even though she said that, Natsu felt nervous again.

"So, that means… You and I… are together?"

He saw her flashed a devious smirk, which made him gulp – loud and hard. He suddenly felt thirsty. If only he doesn't want to be close to Lucy, he will jump on to the sea and drink the salty water like a desperate man.

"No." She said seriously.

"What? Why? I love you and you love me… So why?" Natsu asked, surprised to the highest level.

"Did you court me, Mister?" She said and he was like _WHAT?_

"C- Court?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Court me. You just confessed and I want to be courted."

"You want to be courted? What era did you come from?"

Lucy scoffed and folded her arms on her chest.

"You're not going to do it?"

"Of course I will!" He answered quickly.

"Come on, don't joke around. I waited for months for this moment to come. And I'm willing to wait another month or a year. Just be quick cause you know… I easily get impatient. But forget about that. I'll wait. I have no choice, right? Fine, I'll wait. I love you so I'll wait… again."

Lucy giggled at his reaction, making him pout. She wiped his forehead with her bare hands. Then she brushed her long, slender fingers on his unruly, pink-salmon hair.

She will not regret telling him how she feels. He may be hard to spell sometimes, but only he can understand her well too. Their attitudes may conflict at times, but that's why they make the best match.

She loves him so much.

"But you also wait…" He then said.

"Why?" She asked; her brows knitted.

"Cause I'll definitely make you say 'yes.' Remember that, kay?" She nodded.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked.

"No. You're still courting me. Suitors don't do that."

Natsu's face paled in an instant. His expression screams disapproval of what she had just said.

"Eh? What else can't I do? Hug?"

"No."

"Cuddle?"

"No."

"Date?"

"Duh! You're courting me so that's a yes."

"Great. Behind hug?"

"No."

"Kiss on the cheeks?"

"Well, maybe."

"Sleeping together? I mean just like before, side by side on the bed?"

"Definitely a no."

"There's a lot of them… Can't we just be together?" He asked in a sad voice. His hands that were on her waist for so long came up to hold her arms.

"Natsu, I'm fighting for you. You should fight for your feelings for me too. Don't worry, I love you."

That being said, she remembered her earlier encounter with Flare. Flare's face on her mind made Lucy huff and grown irritated. She didn't notice it, but she was clutching tightly on Natsu's arm. She almost got his shirt ripped.

"I love you too." Natsu said while wincing.

"I don't like Flare. Do you like her?" Lucy said; her voice was laced with pure bitterness.

He doesn't know what's up with her and Flare, but to calm Lucy down, he'll answer honestly.

"No."

When Lucy heard that, she leaned down and hugged him. She felt Natsu's hands caging her in then rubbing her back.

"She likes you and she wants to get you. I don't want that." She buried her face deeper, placing a soft kiss on the spot she kissed earlier. She felt her body being pressed tightly more on his.

While she is sitting on the rock and her legs were dangling down, Natsu was in between her legs; trying to feel her closer to him. From that position, Lucy saw a shooting star. Closing her eyes, she made a wish.

"I don't like that either. I only want you." She heard him say.

"She challenged me and I'll do everything to win. Until then, don't get tired of waiting, okay?" Natsu slightly pulled back and nodded.

His hands cupped her face; his thumb slowly brushing her cheeks.

"Don't lose."

"I won't." Lucy inched closer, wanting her lips to meld with his.

She was almost there, but Natsu speaks.

"You changed your mind easily. I thought no kissing?" He teased and she pouts.

"Fi – "

"But I don't mind that." He grinned.

Without ado, he pulled her head and sealed her lips with a searing kiss. She parted for a second because she can't suppress her contagious smile, making him smile also. They wasted no time and let their lips hug again.

Another thing Natsu must tell her after the kiss – Her lips are like drugs.

When Natsu kisses her, every bit of air always escapes her lungs. It's amazing how his lips can make her knees turns jelly even though she is sitting. When he kisses her, everything seems right.

No Flare, no judgment from the paparazzi, no business sh*ts; it's only them that matters.

While their lips were busy and her mind is still hazy, Natsu took the chance to take her jewelries on his pants pocket.

Nibbling on her lower lip, he attached the bracelet with a single star on her right wrist. She will only be his star.

Licking that lip, she opened her mouth. But before his tongue could intrude her warm territory, she had already probed his mouth with her delicate muscle. Letting her do as she please, he put their infinity necklace on. He doesn't have to explain the meaning behind it, because the pendant says it all.

He held her hands down, still kissing her. He never thought he could multitask. He almost fell the ring with the intensity of the kiss she was giving him. He hates the fact that she's the only one working herself all out on their activity. He wants to go all out too. Who would not when the lips he was kissing is so soft and sweet? But her lips belong only to him and his lips only belong to her now.

Whoever that will go against that fact will face Gajeel's army and soldiers.

When he successfully slipped the ring on her ring finger, Lucy pulled back and looked down at her left hand.

"You have them?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yeah."

She looked intently at the ring on her hand. It was not their ring, but it looks exactly like the one _he stole._

"It's not our ring."

"I know. This time, our rings are real. I asked the Realights to make one for us." He kissed her hands.

"Do you like it?"

Her lips curved into a smile. Instead of answering, she kissed him again.

No words can describe how perfect their night… DAWN went. It was just incredibly perfect, with the best icing on top.

Their first stargazing or watching meteor shower together was the best of her firsts. She felt overly loved. And to think that he chose to spend the seventh of December with him despite of his meeting later at seven, she's so lucky. Luck has truly been her twin. Now that her mind is thinking about it, they already spent three hours there.

The ride back to their town was two hours.

And Natsu has a meeting at seven.

It's three in the morning.

Two hours ride.

One hour to prepare and take a bath.

Possible traffic.

Meeting at seven.

Damn because the Straight's rescheduled it to six.

Lucy pulled back, wide eyed.

"Three in the morning, two hours ride, traffic, meeting at six, not seven! We should get going!"

"Well, sh*t. But I love you more than my meeting. Don't worry."

He pulled her to one short, sweet kiss again before lifting her down.

"We're going to get late! But I love you too."

* * *

**DONE!**

**Finally, the confession T..T**

**I hope I did it well.**

**I have to make adjustments to my original plot. Haha… It's because of Flare! I already mentioned her before and I have to stick with what I wrote in the last chapter. Haist… **

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

**I don't like how it ended. ;c And the Geminids Meteor Shower is true! Happens around Dec 4 - 16. It is the greatest meteor shower every year. Google it if you like. xD I'm definitely going to watch it, hopefully I'm not alone when that time comes. xD**

**Please leave a kind review.**

**I have to update Love Hurts tomorrow and My Heart Beats for a Ghost the next day. C;**

**Have a good day and night minna. I can't wait for tomorrow. I hope we all get an update on Fairy Tail.**

**-A.L.-**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

* * *

Flare just doesn't know when to give up. What's so wrong about giving up when you know you have no chances of winning? She's spending all her time and efforts to the wrong person anyways because Natsu will never be hers; at least, that's what Lucy thinks.

And now, while she's at their mansion, munching all kinds of chocolates she found in their fridge, she has already run out of ideas on how to release her irritations out her body.

Jude – her father told her that she can come back to their home anytime she wants. And so, she returned as early as possible. She has also resigned being the secretary of Natsu to start learning about the business she's going to manage in the future.

Of course, the parting was never easy.

_"What? Why?" He slammed his hands on his desk, sending all the papers fly away._

_"My father told me that. And I think it's about time for me to go home." She raked a hand on his messy locks. Natsu clicked his tongue in disapproval._

_She was happy that he actually doesn't like the idea of her leaving, but she has to. She doesn't want to be 25 kilometers away from him, but sooner or later, she knows she'll be leaving._

_"I understand about you running your own company, but it was so sudden." He slumped on his seat. He swiveled his chair back to face the large window behind him. He rested his head at the palm of his hand and Lucy knows that he sighed._

_"I know. I'm sorry."_

_Then he suddenly spun around with a brilliant look._

_"I knew it! You can just bring your works here! I'll tell Pops to make a new office for you. The room beside mine is vacant… You can use that!"_

_"You're crazy…"_

_"I'm serious."_

_"You're really crazy…"_

_He didn't answer. Instead, he sighed in defeat._

_"Okay." His answer sounds forced._

_More than anyone else, it's Natsu who can understand Lucy. He knows what he asked was impossible. Where did you find a CEO whose office is located at a different company? Even though he totally disagrees with the resigning and leaving – or moving, like what Lucy always says – it can't be helped. It was just, he didn't see that coming so fast._

_Before he knows it, Lucy was already giving him her resignation letter for formality._

So that's how everything went. It's been a week since she left the company and it has also been a week since Flare said that she'll get Natsu.

It has been a week and yet, their scores are still tied. If she has to be honest, she actually doesn't like the whole competition thing. Natsu is not a prize!

And even if she loses the game, there's just no way that she'll hand Natsu over her. The reason why she only took part on her sick, little game is because of her pride.

Everyone in the corporate world assumes that she doesn't like Natsu and that their 'engagement' is just for business. What do they know? And no matter how many times she tells them she's not accepting suitors, the hags just keep on sending gifts to their house. Natsu is an exception, of course!

And maybe, that gives Flare the encouragement to pester their romantic life.

Another thing, Michelle was a real lady now! Who would have thought that the once a crybaby, has tons of suitors now? She was now in her last year in College and she has grown up to be a very fine woman, unlike her. Well… that's what Natsu said.

He said that Michelle is a true lady and would likely to bear Miss Fiore's crown, while she, Lucy, his *coughs* soon-to-be- girlfriend is like a pregnant woman in her monthly period for her grumpiness.

She could only sigh. She was thinking of what to do next to Flare. She was thinking if infiltrating her house and putting a cockroach in her closet will suffice, but no! The idea is so childish. She wants something that will surely twist her pants.

Just like that, Flare's smiling face invaded the television. She is actually pretty and her hair kinda reminds her of Erza.

_"Where did those flowers came from? They are very beautiful!" Karen Lilica, the talk show host asked her._

_"From Natsu Dragneel! He's sweet right?" She said dreamily while looking at the huge screen behind her. One more twist of her neck and she'll surely lose her head! _

_A wave of 'woah' came from the crowd._

_"If I'm right, Natsu has a fiancée."_

"Come on. We're still not, but we're going there. Just wait." Lucy threw a piece of popcorn on the screen.

_"Oh? Does he have one? Well, he gave the flowers to me when we met for a meeting. I'm going to be the model of their products again."_

"Products again…" Lucy mimicked with exaggeration. Her right hand grabbed her phone.

_"Yes. Lucy Heartfilia is the name. Congratulations for being their model then!"_

_"Oh?! It's Lucy Heartfilia? I know her! We actually met on a photoshoot with Natsu."_

She showed her made in China smile which makes Lucy want to throw up. She quickly tapped some numbers on her phone, but before she could even press the green button, Natsu had already reached her.

"Hello?" She greeted in an even tone.

"Hello Lucy! How are you?" He cheered.

_"Natsu and Lucy are really close. I didn't know that they were, you know, engaged! But the flowers are indeed beautiful, right?" Flare said with so much enthusiasm and then laughed sarcastically._

"Oh! I'm completely alright! I'm just watching the television." She copied Flare's tone.

"What are you watching?" He asked.

Lucy heard Karen's voice echoing on the other line. Lucy smirked knowing that he's watching the talk show too.

"I'm watching how Flare proclaims how happy she is with the flowers you had given her. She's really moved and she's actually blushing that my hands are itching to make a contact with her cheeks! – "

"Uh – "

"Pinching her _cute red cheeks_ of course!"

"Lucy, that was for – "

"And she didn't know that there's something going on between us? Maybe I should rub it on her face. What do you think?"

"Lucy, listen…"

"But how am I going to do that? Maybe with a slap? But that would hurt her, right?"

"Lucyyyy – "

"Don't worry Natsu. I'm an educated person."

"I'm relieved?"

"I am not going to do something that will surely backfire. I think things through."

"Lucy, listen to me." He begged.

"Okay." She sighed.

"We met to discuss something about business. She's going to be our model."

"I know." There was silence.

"Let's talk in person, please?"

Lucy didn't have to think more. She's burning with jealousy, but she doesn't want to accuse Natsu of anything. She wants to hear his side first. After hearing his thoughts out, that's when she'll strangle him with a rope and then she will get the flowers he had given Flare and place it atop his tomb.

"Fine. Where?"

"8 Island at lunch. What do you think?"

"Alright. Be there sharp, or else … "She used her dark tone that made Natsu shriek on the other line. A jealous Lucy is really scary.

"Y- Yes. I'll be there, sharp."

"Good." She was about to pull the phone away from her ear when she heard Natsu mumbled something.

"I – know…." She whispered.

He told her 'I love you' and Lucy wants to make herself bald for not replying I love you too. She buried her face on the pillow and started squirming on the sofa. It's just flowers! For Crocus sake! Just flowers and she let those God-forsaken flowers to get her panties in a twist!

Maybe Flare is celebrating now! She pissed her so much. So much that Lucy wants to pluck every petal out of its sepal when she gets her hands on it. She checked her SNS account.

Every 'Flare-natics' is rejoicing for the flowers like it was given to them. Every post, tons of like. Every tag, floods of like and share!

She shut her laptop off. Just then, her phone rings. The celebrity decided to call.

She cleared her throat and composed herself. She will never let her know that she actually gets affected at every trick she pulls. If that happens, Flare will just go all out. And who knows, one day everyone will just hear it on the news that Natsu got raped by Flare. And it's because she let her get into her nerves.

She has to play safe.

"Hello?" She asked in a pleasant tone.

"Why aren't you picking your phone fast?" Lucy made a triumphant smile. Flare was pissed.

"Did I sign any contract saying that I should answer your every call immediately?" She asked politely.

"Whatever Blondie! Say my thanks to Natsu for the flowers, please? That's the reason I call you."

A vein popped on Lucy's forehead. Flare is really pushing her on her limits.

"Why don't you say it yourself? I'm sure Natsu would like to hear it from you."

"You think so? Thank you! I'm really wondering if you guys are truly engaged." Flare said innocently that made Lucy smile.

"You're welcome! And you don't have to think about our relationship. You know why?" She heard nothing from the other line. She took a deep breath before continuing what she is saying.

"Because before you know it, you'll just see me pregnant with Natsu's kid."

She heard Flare made a sound of smirk.

"You dream big."

"It's not a dream. So I heard you like flowers?"

"Well, if it comes from Natsu, yes." Flare already sounds bored.

Lucy clicked her tongue in annoyance. Flare doesn't have the right to get bored at her. Her time is gold and she's one damn lucky girl for having some of her golden time. However, she didn't let Flare's sick attitude get into her; not yet at least.

"But what if it comes from me? Anyways, I'll tell Natsu you said thanks when we meet later for a _date_." She made sure put much accent on the word date.

"Whatever!"

"Wait for my flowers!"

Lucy cut the call off first, knowing that Flare doesn't like it when she is being cut down first.

She then dialed Spetto's Flower shop for some flower delivery.

"Yes, I want that one. Please make sure you deliver it to the right place, okay? Thank you!"

Grinning darkly from ear to ear, she turned the television off and went straight to the bath.

**X – X – X**

Lucy pushed the door of the restaurant.

"A reservation for two under Dragneel."

"This way Ma'am."

She said her thanks to the girl when she already got a glimpse of Natsu. Natsu stands upon seeing her. He pulled a chair for her with no words and then sits on his own.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late." She mumbled.

She could have kicked herself if they were alone. There's no doubt that she got him off his cheery mood.

"It's fine." He told her.

They ordered the food in silence and ate the food in silence. That silence got Lucy a cold feet. Who wouldn't? They say that is when a cheery person is silent that you should not piss them more.

What should she do now?

"Lucy…" He called her.

She was a bit hesitant to meet his eyes. What if his eyes were laced with betrayal or anger because she didn't gave him the right answer? It could happen, right?

In the end, she let her eyes meet his onyx stare.

"I love you." He said in a moderate but still gentle tone.

She won't do the same mistake twice. She loves him and there's no use in being shitty when your loved ones tell you they love you. She made a mistake that she let her annoyance to Flare affect their conversation awhile ago.

"I love you too."

Natsu's features became brilliant. She felt like she has never seen his smile for years. This made her realize how much she loves every piece and bits of him that she couldn't bear to lose any of it.

"I'm glad. Let's go?"

"To where?" She asked.

"Anywhere is fine."

"Eh? You don't have plans?"

"I don't care about the place, as long as I'm with you." He said and there's a bonus wink that made Lucy roll her eyes.

"Stop acting like Loke."

"Oi, I'm way more handsome and cuter than him, ain't I?"

"I don't know about that." She acted sorry for him which brought a pout on his lips.

"But you love me right?" He said with puppy dog eyes that enhanced his cute features.

Lucy feels like she had blushed a million shades of red. He was just so damn irresistible and cute. There's no way she can ignore him like that.

"Well, yeah. I love you more than him."

"I love you more than Flare too."

That got her a severe case of nosebleed. It was just seven words and yet, they are one of the most wonderful words her ears had heard. Her lips split in a smile.

"Let's go!"

**X – X – X**

**The next morning…**

Lucy was having a nice dream with Natsu and her dating, when Flare came into the picture with a huge condolence flowers.

That being seen, she immediately woke up. Her breathing was heavy and ragged. She felt beads of sweat trail down from her forehead down to her cheeks.

"What was that?"

Her head turned to the side when her phone rang.

She picked it up and got annoyed with the caller. There was a call and yet, not a single text from Natsu.

It's so early to pester a day. Flare sure has a lot of time to waste. Then something clicked on her mind.

She wonders if she already received the flowers.

"Good Morning Flare!" She greeted with a happy tone.

"What the heck's with this condolence flower?" She shouted back. Lucy slightly brings the phone away from her ear when she continued screaming and shouting from wherever she is at.

"You received a condolence flower?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"Why you – "

"I thought you like flowers? I thought any would do. Don't you like it? Should I ask for another one then?" She said with a voice full of boredom.

It's just flowers and she was already that mad. What more if she decided to add a casket for her?

"Shut up!"

"Don't shout or you'll get a jaw-lock. If you're wondering what they are for, they are for your heart that is deadly in love with my Natsu ."

"This will come out to the media. Just wait there and see!"

Lucy smirked at her tantrums.

"Go! As if I care. I think it's a good thing too. It will surely stir your calm waters, ne? And everyone will be threatened not to lay a hand on what's mine."

"Sure. Let's see how far you will go. I'll keep it down now, but don't get so calm and composed on your bed. The next thing you knew, there's a bomb under you."

Lucy quickly dipped her head down and peeked under her bed. From her phone, she then heard a bitchy laugh.

"You have a nice way of greeting me a morning."

"Got scared? Thank you for the flowers!"

"Sure thing! I'll send you another one. Bye!" She ended the call.

SO that was the dream. She nearly had a heart attack with that. What a way to start the morning. But being a bad-ass sometimes isn't bad, especially when you have reasons behind it. She just wonders when it will end.

Just then, the door slammed open vomiting Michelle in the process.

"Good morning?"

"Lucy-nee! Go down!" She is jumping up and down while smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey, calm down… What has gotten you so excited this early in the morning?"

"Kyaaaaah! I'm so jealous of you!"

"Jealous of me?"

She nodded while wiggling. Her lips seems about to split into halves with her wide, flat smile.

"Just come down. Let's go!"

She held her wrist and dragged her down the stairs, on the way to their…

"Garden renovation?" Lucy asked.

Her eyes move to one person to another who was all busy planting different kind of flowers to their land. She can't remember anything about their garden being renovated.

"Now, put the Sakura tree at the middle! Thank you!" A guy on yellow over-all suit shouted. The guy has a green helmet and his hands were covered with white, muddy gloves. He has a pair of black boots that reached his knees. From his helmet, strands of pink hair spring out.

"Natsu?"

"Good morning Lucy!" He looked at her quickly, then looked back to the workers.

"Thank you for your hardwork! Michelle, thank you for waking Lucy up for me too. You should go to school. You're running late."

Lucy shifted her glance to the stomping Michelle.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay with the two of you."

Then Lucy looked at Natsu.

"No. You should go to school and learn the alphabet."

Lucy chuckled when Michelle huffed, then Natsu poked his muddy gloves on her nose.

"I already know the alphabet! Please, Natsu-nii. Please?"

"No. You're father is going to kill me. How will I marry Lucy if that happens?"

Alright. She's glad they are really getting cozy and all, but…

"Oi, who's marrying who? Michelle, you should listen to Natsu. You're late."

Michelle just snickered at her. "You just want to be alone with Natsu!" Then she stuck her tongue out.

"Why you – "

"Goodbye! I expect you to be pregnant later when I come home!" She said while running horribly fast.

When she turned to Natsu, half of his suit was already hanging down his waist. His sweat-beaded forehead, his wet hair was giving him a different kind of appeal she has never seen before. He didn't know that Natsu will look really hot in a worker's suit.

"Done dreaming of me?"

She quickly snapped out of her reverie.

"I'm not!"

"I saw you drooling a while ago!"

"I said I'm not!"

Just then, Natsu draped his office coat on her waist. After that, he hugged her from her waist behind.

"Who told you to go out of your house in that clothes?"

She looked down to herself. Indeed, her clothes was a bit indecent to wear outside. It was a white night gown with sleeves that only reaches her mid-thighs. Good thing she forgot to took her brassiere off.

"Sorry. Good morning Natsu." He spins her around and then kissed her forehead.

Lucy pouted at his actions. When he was still flirting with her, he kisses her fully on the lips. But when they already admitted their feelings, his lip-kisses suddenly became limited. It should be the other way around, right? Well, what would you expect with Natsu? He's a man of bizarre traits.

But his forehead kisses indeed makes her excited for some reason. And when he kisses her in that part, she feels respected.

"Do you like it?" He whispered while he keeps her warm on his arms.

"What should I like?"

"The flowers."

"Eh? Where?" She slightly pulled back, confused.

"There." He pointed behind her back and when she turned around, the newly built garden was what came into view.

"Th – that's for me? D – did you tell Papa about this?"

"Of course. And when I told him how you got jealous of Flare when I gave her a bouquet from Spetto's, he agreed with no words."

She was still dumb-founded. He really passes her expectations. She didn't expect Natsu to actually build a garden for her.

"All of this… because I got jealous?"

"A bit. It's because I love you that I don't want you getting insecure."

So this is why she hadn't got a text or call from him… Because he is busy making her morning special again… She feels her feet lifted up the ground in happiness.

"I love you too. And you're giving me too much." She said, almost tearing.

"Anything for my queen."

She didn't ask for anything in exchange for her jealousy, but sometimes, love really knows no boundaries.

**X – X – X**

Flare checked her SNS account. No one told her that Lucy Heartfilia is a tough girl; neither did she expect that she would really partake in her game.

Now, she's running out of ideas on how to seduce Natsu. The guy is a brick. Aside from his works, nothing goes on in his mind but all Lucy. Lucy here, Lucy there, Lucy everywhere.

But that is what makes everything exciting. She wants to know how far they would actually go. She was utterly impressed when Lucy sent her condolence flowers, but it had also given her some creeps. Natsu was different from every other guy she had met. He's a one-woman-man and how she longs to have a guy like him.

Logging in on her personal account, a picture of Lucy and Natsu on what seems like a garden mocked her.

There were flowers with different colors everywhere and there was a single Sakura tree in the middle. The bushes make a heart shape design; it was scattered everywhere. There was a bench too. Little rock waterfall was on the side of the stargazer plant.

Cupid shaped bonsai was surrounded with a swarm of Peonies; an exotic plant. There was a mini version of a pond on the left side too, near the bench. Old water lilies with red rose petals floats around the area.

There were lots of flowers! It was a very great place. But she wonders why Lucy was in her nightdress with Natsu's coat draped on her waist. And Natsu was wearing some kind of worker's suit.

There was also a stair of flowers with two little angel statues standing on top. They were holding a what seems like a banner, only was it made of wood. On the banner, letters were engraved.

_Love Garden_

She smiled a bit. She will make sure that she will piss Lucy off by taking a picture with Natsu on that place too. But where on Earth can she find that place.

She read more on what Lucy posted; and she really tagged Natsu on it.

_Dear Sweetie,_

_You don't know how excited I always am when I wake up in the morning. I know that you are there the first time my eyes flutter open. You may not be physically there, but my heart can feel your loving presence. When I pick my phone, it was your text that first completes my morning. Before I sleep, it's your voice that lulls me to sleep. We've been through a lot and you had given me so many things every girl would ask for. I'm one super lucky girl for having you. I have never felt so loved in the most unconditional way until I met you .It was fate meeting you back in Hargeon. There might be 'challenges' regarding our relationship, but I know that we can pass through them all. I know I just have to keep holding your hand because you'll never let my back hit the ground. I am willing to do the same thing for you. Together, we will cross the ocean. We will never let the sharks eat us alive. I love you Natsu Dragneel. I have and always will._

_-Lucy Heartfilia._

_PS: Thank you for this wonderful LOVE GARDEN gift. Help me water the flowers everyday, okay? :*_

Flare was dumbfounded. Another scroll and it was a post from Natsu. There was a picture too with them together, eating breakfast at what she assumes is Blondie's house.

Like Lucy, Natsu tagged her too.

_Dear Baby,_

_I have to say, this is the one of the most wonderful breakfasts I ever have. It's not because of the food though. It's because you are here with me and we are eating like a real family. When you frown, I feel obligated to make you smile. When you are sad, I want to make you happy. You are always on my mind whenever we are apart. I always hope that you'll be by my side forever. Before I met you, it's really awkward for me to say sweet things. It's not just me. Words like 'you are the greatest thing that has happened to me' was a no in my vocabulary. But you changed me. I am not ashamed to tell the world how I love you and that YOU REALLY ARE THE GREATEST THING THAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME. Just keep on holding my hand, and I'll keep on holding you here in my arms. Let's climb the mountains together and let's find your mother there. Just kidding. _:D_ I love you Lucy. I will never love any other girl the way I love you. I swear to you father and to your mother who was in Heaven that it will always be you._

_-Natsu Dragneel._

_PS: Uh, just ask your maids to water the garden. I have to work harder to impress your father. hehe. I love you!_

Flare was left dumbfounded. Her jaws hit the floor while she reads their posts over and over again. She was lost in track. It was just posted a few minutes ago and it already gathered thousands of likes.

She doesn't know what to feel. But she really wants a man similar to Natsu.

A man like him who loves unconditionally and true.

She wants Natsu.

* * *

**Hi!**

**I don't have much time to proofread it and all. I'll just check it tomorrow when I wake up… Pray that I won't get lazy to reread and correct the mistakes. Lol.**

**How is it?**

**Alright, I'll grab the chance to promote my other stories. Haha. My Ghost and I and Love Hurts if it's Real. If you have time or if you are interested, please read them. Haha. Not good for an advertiser, eh?**

**Anyhowever! xD Please leave a kind review!**

**And there's no Fairy Tail manga update! T..T**

**-A.D.-**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

* * *

**Flare's POV**

I don't know when it happened. I just wanted to play a little game. But why does in every game, someone has to fall and lose? Is it what they call karma?

Do you know the feeling of seeing someone happy with another girl? Is that what they call jealousy?

_Flare smirked._

I wonder when I ever did get jealous of someone. What is this freaking jealousy? Why does it ache so much in my chest part? Why does it hurt, especially on the left side of my chest? I hope someone could explain to me why I feel like someone is squeezing my heart just by seeing Natsu and Lucy's poster in one of the stores.

Do you want to know what is in the poster? It is the three of us.

It is the three of us and yet, you will see who the outcast in the group is.

It is me.

Natsu was standing at the middle while Lucy is standing on his left side; her back was the one facing Natsu… I, on the other hand was facing Natsu. It's not just that. Natsu is looking at me, but his hand is holding someone else's hand.

Then I asked myself the silliest question I never thought I'd ask myself. What if it's my hand he is holding? How would it feel? Can that hand make me feel special like what the actors and actresses claim in the movies?

Why do I feel like pissing Lucy more after I felt this strange feeling? Oh yes, because I want the person that she currently has.

With all the things I have in my hands right now, I finally knew what I really wanted. But how can I have it? Or maybe, the right question is 'can I have him?'

Is wanting someone to be yours means you are in love? I actually read lots of quotes about love, hoping that I will become knowledgeable through that.

They said that_ you start to realize you're falling in love with someone when he is the only person you think about every morning when you open your eyes_. And when I read that, I was like 'shit. It pierces right through the heart!'

I was amazed. Don't count me as the sweet-talk type of girl, okay? I don't read love quotes as a daily habit. But when I started reading that piece of mind-disturbing shit, I found it hard to stop reading more.

Then I accidentally clicked this link on the internet that was overflowing with love quotes. There were tons of sissy quotes that I almost puke out of disgust. I told you, I'm not the sweet type of girl. But there is something that made me wish I never clicked that link.

_When you love someone, you must fight for it._

But then I thought, what if in the first place, that man you love is never really the one for you? Why should you fight for him when he is not fighting for you, too? This is bullshit. Why would I fight for someone who can't even drop a single glance at me? Who would fight for someone not even worth fighting for? What goes through their pea-size brain?

We have an amazing body. People should really study human Anatomy more. People should use their brains, not hearts. What is the point of creating and putting the brain on top, when you will always follow your heart? Fighting and fighting… It's shit.

**You should fight for the right person, not for the person you love!**

People will really get hurt if they don't start to realize that.

Then I thought of Natsu. Isn't he the reason why I am not in good terms with Lucy now? Isn't he the reason why we are fighting? Could it be that I am really fighting? But who am I fighting for? The right person or the person I love?

I need a time to think. I really don't know what to think. I have to clear my mind.

Why do I feel like my heart is completely opposing what my brain says? And shoot… Did I just use the word feel? And to think that I just said that we should use our heads!

You're smart Flare!

I groaned and buried my head in the pillow.

Could it be that I am not using my brain now? That moment, I know for sure that my brain and my heart are not working as one.

What should I follow?

My heart which tells me to fight and hope?

Or should I just use my brain and prepare for the pain after giving up?

Am I fighting for him? But am I fighting in a right way?

I read the quote again…

It doesn't say that I should fight the right way. So let's leave it at that. Maybe, I am really fighting for him. I'm just so glad that this fight has no rules.

Still, this is fucking bullshit!

I just told myself that I won't fight for someone who won't be willing to spare a time looking at me and yet, look at me now. I just fucking announced that we should fight for the right person and not for the person we love! But I'm certain. I love Natsu. I love the guy who loves another girl.

My heart or my mind? What to choose?

The person I love or the right person? Who to fight for?

What if I don't win?

Damn it!

It's so hard to choose between your heart and your mind!

I shut the laptop off and just went to sleep.

After that day, I was shopping for my clothes. Come on, I need a break in pestering Lucy's life… So I was walking inside this store that seems like a disco with its lights and sounds. Because I'm a damn hot model, everyone stopped and stare. Those who weren't content with just looking asked for my autograph and picture.

Because I feel grateful to them because number 1 – without them, I won't have any career. Number 2 – they always support me even though they don't know the real me. And third, I just feel grateful, is it wrong for me to feel that way? So because I am capable of feeling that way, I gave them what they wanted.

I was about to exit when I heard two girls discussing about something.

_You should give up. He is not the one for you. Just find someone else. You'll just get hurt. You have already given your best._

_What do you know? I'm the one who's feeling the pain and love._

I silently cheered for the second girl. Why give up when you really are in love? However, the first girl is right. If you have given your best already and the guy still doesn't love you after that, then maybe the fight is really over.

Is the fight over for me?

If I keep making moves on him, maybe he will also give some affection to me. Alright, since when did I beg for love?

Damn those quotes for installing complicated ideas in my head. Thanks to them, now I'm going insane.

Damn love and what it can do. Why do I feel like I'm changing? Suddenly, I don't know myself anymore.

They were right… Love really has the magic to turn things over in a blink of an eye.

I remember the last part of the quote that made me sleep yesterday.

_When you love someone, you must fight for it._

_But when you know that the fight is leading to nowhere, you must learn to give up._

_Love is not a matter of winning or losing._

_Whether you win or lose, you can't escape pain._

_Pain is the battle that you should prepare yourself for._

All I wanted was to play.

But fate decided to join my game.

Funny as it may seem but,

I'm lost in the game I made.

**X – X – X**

**Natsu's POV**

"I'm in the mall now. Sorry to keep you waiting." I answered through the phone.

"Don't be sorry. It's a spur of the moment invitation. I should be the one sorry." I heard her giggle on the other line.

"Don't be sorry." I copied her. "I'll meet you at the café. See you."

"See you."

_-Beep-_

She told me that she has something important to say. I am really excited to know what it might be. I just hope it is something that I'm longing to hear about.

I don't get it why girls love cat-fights. Lately, I have the feeling that Lucy is just being sweet to me because she wants to annoy Flare. I don't understand girl's mind.

She's not saying anything though, so I keep silent. However, it keeps on bugging my mind. Sooner or later, it will become a big problem. I was thinking whether to open the topic or not. A part of me is saying that I have to tell her about this, but another part of me is reprimanding me not to tell.

I don't want to look like I'm doubting her actions, though I know that keeping this kind of things to myself isn't also good. Either way, it will look as if I do not trust her.

And I trust her. I trust her that she will not do anything that may possibly ruin everything that we had established.

Turning to the left, I run over the closing elevator.

"Wait!" I yelled, as if the elevator could hear me.

I reached for the closing door; the elevator opened up again. I walked inside in a hurry and was about to press the close button when my forefinger pressed to another finger.

Looking at my right, I saw Flare.

Of all the people to get stuck in an elevator, why Flare? Don't think I am mad at her or anything. I'm just not comfortable around her.

I waited for her to greet me fist since it's always like that. I waited for seconds, but didn't hear anything.

I turned to her. My face made a shock and confused look. Why on Earth is she standing on the corner of the elevator and looking down like she was avoiding to get seen by me?

Should I greet her hi? It wouldn't make a scratch, would it? She is still the company's model for a month, so I guess I have to be friendly with her. I just hope she wouldn't misinterpret my simple hi.

"Flare…" I called out.

She looked up at me slowly, like hesitating whether to look or not. The first thing I noticed was her knitted brows and hesitant (?!) gaze.

"Uh, you okay? It's me, Natsu."

I brought a hand up, but she flinched even before I touch her on her shoulder. She closed her eyes as if there was a falling debris above her.

Alright. This is weird.

"Uh, Flare?"

She was red all over her face and neck. What's with her?

**X – X – X**

**Flare's POV (again)**

It was Natsu!

God!

Damn!

I wonder if I look pretty or if I smell good. My face is… it's burning! My chest is beating in frantic. I'm blushing! I knew I was blushing…

My face feels so hot and how should I erase this fucking blush? I want to look at him, but not in this state. I want to act natural around him, but how?

I'm shaking in nervousness here in the corner of this damn place. If possible, I want to get miles away from him. It's really awkward standing in a limited space with your – crush (?!)

Come on Flare! He is not your crush. You like Natsu! And now, he is calling you!

I felt my face heated up more when I saw his shining face.

DAMN IT!

When did his face shine like that? Where did that halation come from? What are those blingee things shining around his damn cute face?!

I can't take it anymore! I feel like having a nosebleed any time today.

I just want to get out of this place quick! This is so weird. I want to be able to look at him straight in the eyes, but I'm getting all too shy.

Until he brought his hand up, I flinched. Who the heck of an idiot will flinch before something touches her? I'm so… DAMN!

"Are you okay?"

"Yes!"

My pitch is too high. This is not good. I'm embarrassing myself way too much!

I can't breathe when he's around me. I can't even look at him with straight face on. It will surely affect my work.

It's decided!

I don't want to feel like this anymore!

From now on, I will just forget my feelings for him.

Yes Flare! That is the best damn decision I will ever make! I have to move on!

I don't give a shit about those dumb quotes I've read anymore. Losing or not, I will make an early New Year resolution.

Forget the feelings, and use your brain!

Shit. I can't breathe.

This feeling is too much –

The elevator made a sound.

"What's that?" I asked.

I watch Natsu pressed different types of button on the wall.

"Damn, it won't open!"

"What do you mean it won't?" I asked again.

_Alarm… Fifth elevator shut down._

_I repeat. Fifth elevator shut down. Two persons were currently stuck inside. Send an operator. Quick!_

Good thing, there was a CCTV inside.

"Wait! Does that mean we are stuck?" I screamed.

Natsu covered his ears. "I didn't know you were kind of denser than Lucy."

"Denser than Blondie?"

I'm so thankful I didn't stutter. Oh God! What is this predicament?

Didn't I just say that I want to get out of here at once? I feel my racing blood-pumper doubled its speed. I'm going to have a reverse heart-attack!

I was currently stuck with the person I like!

Darn. Darn. Darn.

I feel like singing a lot of curses!

What should I do?

"Oi, calm down, would you?"

I glanced at Natsu who was dialing some numbers on his phone.

"W – Who are you calling?" I asked, even though I have a hint of who it is.

"Lucy. No signal. Do you have any metal there? I need signal."

He asked as he rummages through my shopping bag. My eyes slanted, though I'm not annoyed.

So, this is how Natsu Dragneel really acts.

"Oh! Your bag's zipper. Let me borrow your bag."

What's the point in asking if he will take it at once?

I stood there as my eyes were busy watching Natsu, typing a quick message to Blondie. He sticks his phone to my bag's zipper. His brows were knitted in concentration.

"D – Did it send?" For the umpteenth time of asking, I asked again.

"Almost there – SENT!"

He gave my bag to me while saying thanks. I swear, my face heated up!

The room became quiet. I'm with the person who changed me without me knowing, here in the last place I wanted us to be.

We were sitting on the floor. I really can't breathe.

"It's quiet." He started; it made me nervous.

"Y – Yes, you're right."

"You're weird today. You're not talkative."

So he noticed.

"Am I not allowed to be quiet at times?"

He chuckled. It is so cute.

"Right. I'm sorry. I'm not just used to it."

We became silent again.

"Are you and Lucy, you know – "

I was facing the other side. As much as possible, I don't want to stare at him for too long. He might notice it and that's the end for me!

"We are not friends."

"I see. You know what, Lucy is really kind. She might be childish and talkative sometimes, but she's a good person."

"Really." She said in a bland tone.

"And I hope you two can be friends. I think you two will make good friends."

"Eh?"

"I guess I can't force you, can I? But I don't think Lucy really wants to have a fight with you. Even though she brought you condolence flowers…" He made an awkward laugh after that.

"What do you like about her? Weren't you two just pretending? I also heard that you were arranged." I asked.

His answer might break my armor, but to crash this growing seed inside my heart, it needs to get stomped.

After this, I won't let anyone hurt me again.

I heard him gulp hard. So, one of that questions is true.

"Well, we pretended at first. How should I say this? We didn't start in simple way."

I turned to look at him. This time, I'm curious.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a ragged breath.

"She ran away from home and I almost hit her while I was driving. She started a ruckus with her mouth and – "He laughed a bit.

"She said that I should pay her medical expenses when she barely got a wound. And she started spitting out things about obligations and atonement and in the end, she asked me for a job. That's how we first met."

Flare smirked at his story. It's not far from Lucy's behavior, but still, she didn't know that she was _that_ tough. And she ran away from home, huh? She got some guts.

"So I made her work for me as my secretary. We became friends despite of our contradicting attitudes. And then we became inseparable and gradually became the best of friends. She is really kind and trustworthy. Reliable and funny too. There's no boring time with her around. –"

"You just love her that's why you can say that." She said, her voice was barely a whisper.

"I guess you're right. And we pretended to be lovers for my father. Then I had fallen in love. She ran away from me for some unknown reasons and went back home without telling me. Let's skip that part… She told me her feelings and I told her mine. End of the story. I love her."

_I love her._

I don't know if it's the lack of oxygen, my illness, or just the pain taking place. I really can't breathe.

But even so, I decided to stay attentive. Damn his sweet and loving voice while telling their fucking love story. I feel shit. I didn't know that it would hurt this much hearing those words straight from him.

I guess I'm the loser right before the game started, huh?

There's just no way I can win.

If only I used my brain. If only I just chose to prepare myself for the battle of pain, I wouldn't cry. If only I fought for the right person and not for the person I love, then maybe, it wouldn't hurt this much.

What is this?! I feel broken. The first person who shattered my heart wasn't even mine…

This is the worst.

I know I'm not a saint. I do bad things and play with life. I didn't bother to understand love. Why would I? Until I met him.

Without knowing my true self first, judgments were laid here and there. I'm a slut, a bitch, a whore. None of them matters. Until one day, I got tired of it and became fond of playing games. When I play with people's heart, I feel happy.

But I learned that there's a limit in playing games. And now, I'm suffering the cons of it.

Buddha and his karma… _Tsk_

I feel like everything is spinning.

"Flare! Wake up!"

"Can't… breathe…"

**X – X – X**

**Natsu's POV**

Flare can't breathe… We're lacking oxygen here.

"Dammit! Weren't you still done there? Flare can't breathe anymore! She's passing out." I shouted as I punch the wall.

What should I do at times like this?

"Just a moment!" I heard them shout back.

They were now opening the door bit by bit.

I guess desperate matters call for desperate measures. I'm sure Lucy will understand this if I try to explain things well. I hope she would.

Flare passed out. I checked for her heartbeats; still there. Leaning down, I opened her mouth with my hand and gave her some of my air.

My eyes were closed as my mouth was connected with Flare's. The door opened.

"Natsu, are you – "

My eyes fluttered wide open.

"Lucy…"

"Natsu…"

She stared at Flare's almost lifeless form.

What now? Will she get mad?

She sauntered over to us.

"Lucy, this is…"

"Shut up! Call an ambulance. Flare needs to get to the hospital first."

I was surprised with her fixed reaction. I dialed some numbers on my phone.

Looking at Lucy, I know she's not alright.

"I'm sorry." It was all I could say at this moment.

* * *

**DONE!**

**And I thought I can finish this story before August ends…**

**Sorry for the wait.**

**I don't want the readers to hate Flare. Hihi. Even if a person has done something wrong, I think it's not an excuse for them not to fall in love. I mean, it all happens to everyone. And Flare's character here is an example. Be good or do bad, all is fair in love. Everyone gets hurt. C:**

**I hope you like this chapter, though it's a super hurried... xD C:**

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-A.D.**


End file.
